Oujisama No Dango!
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Len Kagamine, laki-laki pendiam yang mempunyai banyak teman. Rin Kagane, perempuan easy-going yang hanya mempunyai satu teman. Dango, makanan kecil yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Sains, sebuah subjek yang manusia akan terus gali rahasia-rahasianya.
1. Chapter 1 : History Makes A Dust War

Erhem! Fic kedua di fandom ini. Sengaja fic ini saya post karena fic saya yang sebelumnya ( yang 'The Yellow Melody' ) sedang dalam gangguan ( author block kali? ). Jadi, siapa tahu saya bisa mencari ide disini juga :D

Semoga fic ini ceritanya gak abal ( pastinya abal ), gak jayus ( oh pasti SANGAT jayus! ), dan gak banyak typo ( palingan typo bersebaran ). Semoga doa saya terkabul *amiiiin*

Okay, start the fic~~

* * *

><p><strong>Ouji-sama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 1 : History Makes a Dust War

**-Rin's POV-**

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha mengangkat kotak yang berat ini dan… HUFF! Akhirnya terangkat. Aku langsung memindahkannya di sebelah sebuah meja.

"Kerja bagus, Rin! Tidak kusangka kamu bisa mengangkat kotak yang berat ini." Puji seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek sedikit dariku menepuk pundakku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hehehe, ini tidak terlalu berat kok!" Kataku sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan diri! Namaku Rin Kagane. Aku hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang menyukai jeruk. Aku bekerja part-time di sebuah toko kue Dango yang bernama 'Habadango' ( artinya apaan ya -_- ) untuk memperoleh uang sakuku sendiri.

Aku bekerja kepada Nigaito Hatsune ( harusnya sih Nigaito Shion, tapi saya ubah demi cerita ya :D )—atau sering kupanggil Nigaito-san, itulah orang yang barusan menepuk pundakku tadi. Tinggi badannya hampir menyamaiku. Dia kelihatan sedikit lebih pendek dariku, tapi dia lebih tua dariku. Dia terkenal pemalu, tetapi kadang-kadang dia bisa berubah menjadi _easy going_.

"Rin-chan! Bisa bantu aku membakar dango-dango ini? Aku kewalahan nih!" teriak seseorang dari ruangan yang lain. Aku merespon cepat dan berlari kearah sumber suara itu.

"Iyaa, aku kesana!" kataku sambil berlari.

Orang yang barusan berteriak itu adalah Mikuo Hatsune. Nigaito-san adalah sepupunya. Mereka menjalankan bisnis bersama. Mikuo mempunyai rambut yang berwarna teal dan warna matanya tang senada dengan rambutnya, dan di wajahnya selalu tampak senyum yang membuatku meleleh!

….err… kau tahu kan maksudku?

Enggak tahu kan~

Uhh…

Oke, kuakui… aku menyukai Mikuo! Sejak hari keempat aku bekerja disini, aku mulai suka dengannya. Aku sering sekali melihatnya, selain satu sekolah, kan kita juga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Asik sekali! Dia hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku mulai membakar dango-dango yang sudah direbus ketika aku menghampiri Mikuo.

**-Time Skip~-**

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga~" kataku sambil mengelap keringat memakai sapu tanganku. Aku melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Pasti ini sudah sekitar jam 8. Sebenarnya aku selesai bekerja disini sekitar jam 6, tapi aku barusan mengerjakan PR-ku dengan bantuan Mikuo.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang. Sudah malam." kata Mikuo. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Oke kak, aku pulang dulu ya!" kataku yang lalu berlari menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya didepan rumahku, aku langsung melepas sepatuku dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Lalu aku mengumpat dibalik dinding.

"LAGI-LAGI KAMU MENGHAMBURKAN UANGMU!" teriak seorang wanita kepada seorang lelaki yang didepannya.

"Lalu? Maumu apa? Ini uangku, jadi ini keinginanku!" bantah si laki-laki itu.

"Uang 'mu'? Tidak! Itu uang 'kita'! Kamu tidak berhak untuk—" belum saja si wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, yang laki-laki langsung meludah kepada si wanita, lalu berjalan santai menuju ruangannya. Wanita itu hanya terpaku dan diam.

Wanita itu adalah Lily, dia ibuku, dan laki-laki bodoh yang tadi itu Leon, ayahku yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku mengambil tindakan, langsung kupeluk ibuku yang daritadi masih terpaku disana. Sekarang dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar, tapi pasti disetiap beberapa pertengkaran, kadang-kadang masalahnya berbeda-beda.

"Sejak kapan kamu menguping?" tanyanya.

"Tidak lama, aku baru saja pulang." kataku yang masih memeluk ibuku. Akupun menghapus air matanya, dan ibu memelukku sesaat dan melepaskannya. Ibuku langsung tersenyum kecil.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dengan sangat gampang, karena setiap aku pulang, mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak peduli pada mereka.

"Kamu tidur saja dulu. Ibu masih ada pekerjaan lain." ibuku langsung menuju ruangan yang lain, dan akupun menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya, aku berganti baju dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku memeluk bantalku dan menutup mataku.

"Semoga masalah ini cepat selesai," kataku pelan. "Aku tidak ingin ibu terus kesakitan.. tapi caranya?"

* * *

><p>Aku cuman bisa duduk bengong dengan satu tangan menopang daguku. Aku suka sekali melamun, karena… uh… tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengguncangku.<p>

"Rin! Rin! Riiinn!" kata seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncangku. Aku risih dan langsung menghentikannya.

"Stop, Miku! Rambutku jadi berantakan nih!" omelku, lalu aku membetulkan bando pita putih besar yang ada di kepalaku, dan menjepit ulang rambutku dengan jepitan putihku.

"Ehehehe, maaf! Tadi habisnya, aku minta tolong padamu daritadi, eh tapi gak dijawab. Lagian kamu udah kelas 1 SMA loh. Jangan suka melamun lagi dong." Kata Miku. Aku bingung. Perasaan tadi aku tidak dengar apa-apa? Mungkin aku terlalu serius melamun?

Oh ya, perempuan ini namanya Miku Hatsune. Dia adalah adik dari Mikuo. Dia punya rambut teal panjang yang diikat dua, di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan. Warna matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya seperti Mikuo. Dia adalah sahabatku, dan dia cukup populer. Entah kenapa dia yang populer malah sering sekali bergaul denganku yang sama sekali tidak populer.

"Oh… PR fisika, ya kan? Untung saja tadi malam aku dibantu Mikuo~" kataku senang. Muka Miku langsung mengerut.

"Giliran Rin bertanya tentang PR, dia mau membantu. Kenapa giliranku bertanya dia malah mengacuhkanku? Huh, tidak adil!" kata Miku dengan ekspresi mukanya yang masih kecut. "Atau karena kakak suka sama Ri—" dengan cepat aku membungkam mulutnya.

"AH! AHAHA RI… RISAU! Ya! Kakakmu suka risau, kan? Ahahaha!" kataku salah tingkah. Miku yang menyadari bahwa dia keceplosan, langsung meminta maaf.

"Eeeh, ano… maaf ya Rin! keceplosan…" katanya pelan.

"Hmm, ya tidak apa-apa. Udah, sana contek aja semua jawabanku." Seketika mata Miku bersinar dan dengan secepat kilat dia mengkopi semua jawabanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dan berjalan masuk seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang kubenci. Tapi pasti semua orang menyukainya, apalagi para cewek. Tapi Miku tidak sependapat denganku, dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia _fangirl-ing _dengan Len, tapi sikapnya sangat biasa dan sangat kalem. Ekspresi laki-laki itu hanya datar dan seperti malas akan sesuatu.

"Len-kuuuunn!" teriak semua para murid perempuan yang ada di kelasku. Kecuali aku dan Miku, tentu saja. Mereka buru-buru menyapanya seperti 'Halo', 'Bagaimana kamu?' atau 'PR sudah selesai?" dan mungkin ada yang lain.

Sementara bocah itu hanya bisa mendengus dan menghiraukan mereka. Aku hanya bisa kesal sendiri. Udah bagus-bagus disapa, eh malah dicuekin. Gak tau untung banget nih bocah!

Dia? Dia itu Len Kagamine, bocah shota dan katanya merupakan keturunan sebuah kerajaan. Menurut semua perempuan di sekolah ini dia sangat keren. Heh, darimana kerennya? Dia mempunyai _appearance _yang sama sepertiku, seperti warna rambut honey blond yang sama, warna mata yang sama, muka yang sama, dan bahkan nama yang hampir sama. Rambutnya diikat ponytail kebelakang, menyisakan beberapa poni yang berantakan. Matanya berwarna Aquamarine, sama sepertiku, tapi matanya seperti lebih tajam dariku.

Dia duduk di meja yang jauh dariku. Dia duduk di bangku yang paling pojok di sebelah kanan di deretan ke-4, dia paling suka disitu karena disitu ada jendela, dan dia bisa memandangi pemandangan sekolah.

"Oh iya. PR-ku ketinggalan. Ck" dengusnya pada saat dia sampai di mejanya. Para perempuan mendegar dengusan itu, dan buru-buru meminjamkan PR mereka padanya.

"Len-kun! Pakai punyaku saja!" kata salah satu perempuan.

"Punyaku aja, jawabannya bener semua loh!" sela perempuan yang lain.

"Punyaku lebih bagus tulisannya~!"

"Punyaku!"

Ah, kata-kata itu bikin muak aja. Mana si Len cuman bisa santai. Dia kayaknya juga males ngerjain PR. Ya tapi masa bodo lah. PR dia ini, kok jadi aku yang ribet? Tapi aku kesel! Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu buruk tentangnya-

"Sombong sekali." Ups. Tidak sengaja kukatakan. Len yang sepertinya terkejut, langsung mengarahkan matanya kearahku.

"Kau… Kagane...?" katanya. Dia masih terus menatapku tajam, sementara aku hanya bisa santai.

"Apa sih ngeliatin aku terus? Nge-fans? Bilang lah" kataku santai. Semua yang didalam kelas langsung terkejut, termasuk cowok-cowok dan Len. Tapi terkecuali Miku, dia kan sudah biasa dengan sikapku. Sepertinya si Len baru diperlakuin begitu sama seseorang. Para perempuan langsung berontak, seperti melindungi Len dengan cara memakiku dan mengataiku. Tapi yang cowok? Mereka terkesan padaku karena aku adalah cewek satu-satunya di sekolah ini yang benci Len.

"Heh, siapa juga yang mau nge-fans sama kamu? Jijik amit-amit dah, rambutmu aja berantakan gak karuan!" bantahnya. Aku gak kaget, cuman santai aja. Ternyata nih bocah nyolot abis ya! Herr. Padahal rambut berantakan ini kan, lupa disisir aja. Sisir pake jari saja juga langsung rapi!

"Lah terus? Suka-suka aku dong~" kata gue sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas. Sekilas kulihat muka si Len. Dia kayak _pissed off_ sama kelakuanku barusan. Yang perempuan, mereka hanya shock. Yang mereka, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang laki-laki, tepuk tangan atau berseru 'wow' dan semacamnya yang bermaksud pujian.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali lagi kekelasku dengan membawa buku di tanganku ( iyalah, masa di kaki? ) dan bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Setelah aku duduk di bangkuku, guru sejarah-ku langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak, diam dan duduklah! Sekarang taruh PR kalian semua di atas meja kalian." Suruh guru kita. Akupun langsung menaruh PR-ku diatas meja. Guruku, Momone-sensei ( yaa, dia adalah Momo Momone~! ), melihat kearah meja Len, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kagamine, lagi-lagi kamu tidak mengerjakan PR-mu?" kata Momone-sensei pasrah. Len hanya bisa mengangguk santai.

"Kalau begitu terus, nilaimu bakal turun drastis! Kamu harus rajin mengerjakan PR, supaya nilaimu membaik. Akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun terus. Pokoknya sepulang sekolah, saya minta kamu untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah!" omel Momone-sensei. Len hanya mengangguk lagi, dan nasihat yang barusan diberi sensei sepertinya tidak masuk ke otak Len.

"Ha, pemalas sih." Kataku sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba Len langsung melihatku dengan sorotan tajamnya. Aku duduk di bangku deretan terakhir, tapi cukup jauh darinya. Tapi masa iya suaraku yang sepelan ini bisa dia dengar? Aku hanya balas memandangnya tajam. Len lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kearah sensei yang sekarang sudah ada didepan papan tulis, menulis sesuatu.

Aku langsung menengok kearah sebelah kanan, tepatnya bangku Miku. Kita bersebelahan. Aku langsung berbisik dengannya.

"Psst, Miku, nanti kamu ada di Habadango gak?" bisikku.

"Hmm, gimana ya. Nanti aku mau diajak belajar bareng Gumi, tapii… males ah belajar sama dia. Ujung-ujungnya aku ditarik dia beli wortel. Oke, aku nanti disana deh!" katanya. Aku langsung cekikikan. Tiba-tiba saja..

"Kagane disana! Kamu kenapa cekikikan? Ini ditengah pelajaran tahu! Dan ini adalah bab tersusah! Kenapa kamu cekikikan, hah?" kata Momone-sensei marah-marah. Aku cengo, memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Uh.. Aku—" belum saja aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, sensei langsung memotong.

"Tidak ada alasan lain kan? Pokoknya, sepulang sekolah kamu harus menyelesaikan 40 soal bab ini di gudang sekolah!" suruh sensei. Aku kaget. Hell, aku tidak mau berdua dengan bocah nyolot itu!

"Tapi sensei! Aku mau mengerjakan 40 soal itu, tapi jangan di gudang sekolah! Pindahkan ke tempat yang lain, boleh sensei?" kataku memelas.

"Tidak. Baik, mari kembali ke pelajaran" kata sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Seketika aku langsung naik darah. Kupatahkan pensil batanganku. Miku yang melihat itu, langsung bergeser jauh.

"R-Rin… nanti tanganmu berdarah…" katanya.

Dan aku langsung menyumpahkan si guru maniak persik itu dengan berbagai macam hal. Saat ini, dia adalah guru yang paling… freak! Siapa yang sudi mau melakukan suatu hukuman bareng Len? Oh, semua orang mau. Kecuali aku.

Tuhan, lakukan apa saja biar waktu pulang sekolah lama selesai.

* * *

><p>"KRIIIIINGGGG!"<p>

Oh great, bel pulang waktu pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ini berarti aku harus mengerjakan hukuman bareng si freak Len.

Aku berjalan kesal ke luar kelas, dan saking kesalnya aku tidak meliat apa-apa didepan dan menabrak… Mikuo!

"E-Eh.. Mikuo! Maaf kak! Aku tadi tidak lihat ada kakak didepan!" kataku meminta maaf dengannya. Mikuo hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, itu bukan hal yang besar Rin-chan, berhentilah meminta maaf seperti kau habis menabrakku dengan truk. Oh ya, nanti mau ke Habadango sama-sama gak?" tawar si Mikuo. MAU BANGEEEEETTTT! Tapi… aku ada hukuman. Hiks. Hukuman sialan.

"Errmm… aku mau, tapi aku ada hukuman dari Momone-sensei. Jadi, maaf banget ya, aku gak bisa… mungkin nanti aku akan menyusul" kataku sambil membentuk muka '-,-'. Mikuo hanya bisa ber-'ohh' ria dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, tanda dia mau pergi. Aku membalas melambaikan tanganku.

Oke… aku harus segera ke gudang sekolah. Disana pasti si sensei menungguku kesal, karena aku pikir aku terlalu lama berada disini.

Aku berlari, lari dan lari. Pada saatnya aku sampai di area gudang sekolah, aku membuka pintu gudang itu dan aku melihat sensei dengan muka kecutnya. Disitu ada Len yang sedang menyapu lantai gudang ini yang penuh debu.

"Lama sekali kau Kagane! Contohlah Kagamine, dia juga mendapat hukuman tetapi dia lebih cepat darimu!" omel Momone-sensei. Di seberang sana, Len hanya memberiku senyuman licik. Cih, apa-apaan tuh?

"Maaf sensei, tadi aku sedang berbicara tentang proyek dengan teman-temanku" kataku mengambil alasan. Len langsung menyambar.

"Teman-teman'mu'? Bukankah kamu tidak punya teman sama sekali? Oh mungkin ada, tapi hanya si penggila daun bawang itu, bukan?" sambarnya. Double Cih! Apaan tuh menghina aku segala? Aku tau deh dia punya banyak temen, tapi tidak usah ngatain aku juga kali!

"Apa-apaan sih kau Kagami—" baru saja aku mau membentak Len, Momone-sensei langsung memberhentikanku dengan cara menempelkan kertas soal-soal didepan mulutku.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah pakai berantem segala. Kagane, cepat selesaikan soal itu, dan Kagamine, bersihkan gudang ini! Bagi Kagane, kalau soalnya sudah selesai, taruh di meja ibu saja di ruang guru. Dan untuk Kagamine… besok gudang harus sudah terlihat rapih." Kata sensei sambil meninggalkan kami berdua di gudang ini.

Aku memandang sinis Len, dan begitu juga dia.

"Apaan sih liat-liat lagi?" kataku sinis. Dia cuman bisa memandangku, lalu kembali menyapu. Cuih, sok cuek. Aku langsung mengambil pulpen yang ada di kantong rokku, lalu mengerjakan soal itu sambil berdiri, tanpa bangku dan tanpa alas. Aku tidak mau duduk di lantai, karena lantainya penuh dengan debu.

Aku terjebakdi soal nomor 8, soalnya seperti ini: 'Sejarah sebagai seni, karena…?'. Entah kenapa aku bingung, padahal soal ini termasuk soal yang gampang.

"Hmm… kenapa sejarah sebagai seni? Mungkin.." kataku pelan.

"Sejarah memerlukan intuisi, emosi, gaya bahasa dan imajinasi. Oleh karena itu yang menyebabkan sejarah sebagai seni." Jawab Len tiba-tiba. Aku langsung terkejut dan langsung menulis jawaban itu di kertasku.

"Ya! Bagus sekali Kaga—H-Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Kasih tahu jawabannya? Jangan-jangan salah lagi! Itu mungkin jebakan! Itu pasti—" sebelum aku menyelesaikan omelanku, Len langsung berada di depanku dengan kecepatan luar biasa ( tadinya jaraknya sangat jauh dengan Rin ) dengan buku sejarah di tangannya. Aku menyambar buku itu dari tangannya. Akupun membuka halaman yang berisi jawaban soal itu. Ternyata…

"Jawabannya… benar…" kataku. Len memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Ha, makanya jangan asal menuduh, Kagane Rinny-san." Kata Len. Aku kaget. Hell, nama panggilan itu… asal sebut saja dia! Memangnya kita teman?

"Heh! Jangan sebut nama panggilan bodoh itu lagi! Memangnya kita teman sampai kau membuat nama panggilan khusus untukku?" kataku sewot. Dia hanya tertawa. Apaan sih?

"Memang ada masalah, Rinny-san?" dia langsung memberikan glare yang licik.

"Banyak sekali, Kagamine Lenny!" balasku padanya. Dia kaget dengan nama panggilan yang baru saja tadi kusebut.

"Apa-apaan itu..?" katanya tidak percaya. Aku terkekeh-kekeh. Refleks, dia langsung melemparkanku debu-debu yang ada di pengki-nya. Akupun langsung kaget.

"AAAAHH! INI KOTOR, KAGAMINE LENNY-KUN!" teriakku sambil mencoba membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di rokku. Tapi mau apa dikata, debu itu sebagian malah menempel.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu, Rinny-san!" tawanya. Aku kesal, lalu akupun memeper debu yang barusan kubersihkan dari rokku ke bajunya. Dia tak kalah kagetnya denganku.

"RINNY-SAAAANN! BAJU INI PUTIH TAUK! SUSAH BERSIHINNYA!" teriaknya. Akupun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata tampang sok cool, tapi teriaknya kayak cewek asli!

"Ooooh, susah dibersihin? Berarti selama ini kamu cuci bajumu sendiri? Wow, kau sudah melebihi skill ibu rumah tangga!" ejekku. Mukanya mengerut dan melemparkanku debu lagi. Kali ini kearah baju. Aku ikutan kesal, dan aku memeper+melemparkannya debu lagi.

Kali ini kita bukannya menjalani hukuman, malah perang debu? Murid macam apaan kita?

* * *

><p><strong>-Len's POV-<strong>

Aku sedang dalam sebuah perang. Bukannya perang maki-makian atau perang fisik… tetapi debu! Perang. Debu. Ya, terdengar aneh… tetapi jujur, tadi pagi, aku sempat merasa kesal dengan perkataan Rin. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berbeda dengan lainnya; tidak ada rasa nge-fans padaku.

Itu membuatku tenang karena aku mungkin tidak terlalu banyak fans, tapi, hei, aku juga kesal. Tampangku yang cool begini kok dilecehkan olehnya? ( Len kepedean -_- )

Tapi jujur, meskipun aku suka kesal dengannya, dia cukup unik dari semua perempuan lainnya. Dimana perempuan lainnya bersikap ramah dan baik padaku, dia bersikap _outgoing _dan seakan-akan dia adalah laki-laki bagiku. Karena sikapnya yang berbeda, itu saja. Sehingga aku merasa asik bergaul dengannya, tapi ya, aku masih kesal.

"LENNY-KUN DISITU! AWAS! JANGAN MEPER DEBU LAGI! ATAU ENGGAK…" ancam Rin sambil memegang sapu. Aku tetap saja ngeyel, aku melemparkan debu lagi. Dia kehilangan kesabaran, sehingga dia menyodokku dengan sapu yang penuh debu itu. Akupun berlari darinya, tapi dia mengejarku.

"HEIII! SEENGGAKNYA GAK USAH NYODOK PAKE SAPU!" omelku sambil terus berlari. Dia masih 'gregetan' untuk menyodokku lagi dengan sapu itu.

"NAH MAKANYA JANGAN MEPER LAGI!" katanya, yang akhirnya dia melemparkan sapu itu ke kepalaku. Kepalaku sekarang penuh debu. Sial!

"R-Rinny-san… rambutku…" lirihku sambil memegang rambutku yang penuh debu. Rin hanya bisa tertawa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sarang laba-laba jatuh ke kepala Rin. tiba-tiba Rin menegang, lalu dia bertanya pelan kepadaku.

"L-L-Lenny-kun… di kepalaku… ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sarang laba-laba." Jawabku santai. Matanya langsung melebar.

"KYAAAA!" tiba-tiba dia langsung mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan hingga sarang laba-laba itu tidak tampak lagi di kepalanya.

Aku tertawa keras. Kali ini aku yang tertawa keras. Sepertinya sekarang perang debu sudah selesai. Karena ada 3 faktor; Rin sudah kecapaian, kita sudah sangat kotor, dan sebentar lagi jam setengah 6.

"Astaga! Sudah mau jam setengah 6 tapi aku belom menyerahkan tugasnya! Aaah gawat!" katanya panic sambil menyilang semua jawaban di soal itu secara asal. Untung saja soal itu semuanya pilihan ganda, atau tidak nasib nilai sejarahnya akan berakhir. Aku? Aku melakukan metode 'ngebut nyapu'.

10 menit kemudian, kami selesai. Kita melepaskan nafas berat, tanda sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Aku mengantar ( lebih miripnya mengikuti ) Rin menuju ruang guru, dia meletakkan kertas soal itu di meja Momone-sensei. Untung saja kertas itu tidak kotor.

"Eh? Kenapa ngikutin aku kesini?" tanya Rin.

"Siapa tahu nanti kamu di tanya-tanya guru tentang kenapa-kau-kotor-sekali itu?" jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju.

"Uhm…. Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Katanya sambil menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Aku rasa aku jadi ingin sedikit tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, karena perempuan yang satu ini cukup… aneh.

"Eh! Err… Rinny-san!" panggilku.

"Hm?" katanya enteng.

"Bolehkah aku meminta e-mailmu?" tanyaku. Dia diam sesaat.

"…"

"Ayolah?"

"Tidak akan. Kau dan aku adalah musuh, benar?" jawabnya sambil keluar dari sekolah. Mendengar jawaban itu, rasanya aku seperti batu yang baru dihancurkan oleh palu. Belum pernah aku ditolak permintaannya oleh perempuan!

Merasa kesal lagi, aku menendang batu kecil yang ada didepanku. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang terkena batu itu.

"Ouch!" katanya. Ups, salahku. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini…

"Itu… Gakupo, bukan?" tebakku. Orang itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Yah, benar.. itu dia.

Gakupo adalah salah satu penasihat yang ada di keluargaku. Dia sangat baik dan suka bercanda. Tapi kadang-kadang candaannya sama sekali TIDAK lucu. Dia punya rambut ungu panjang sepinggang yang dikuncir ponytail kebelakang, dan menyisakan rambut panjang lainnya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Warna matanya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Yang paling kubenci darinya adalah, dia selalu mengungkit-ungkit info tentang terong.

Lupakan terong, Gakupo. Pisang lebih baik dan lebih bernutrisi.

"Ya, ini aku, tuan muda! Kenapa kau lama sekali—oh… dan sangat kotor?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ayo cepat pulang supaya aku bisa bebas dari debu-debu ini!" perintahku. Dia langsung masuk ke mobil, begitupun aku. Mobil ini langsung melesat kearah rumahku.

Entah kenapa di mobil, amarahku makin meluap. Karena aku dapat mencium bau badanku yang habis terkena debu. Lalu aku mengecek handphone-ku yang pernah kutaruh di satu meja kecil di gudang itu—dan handphone ku juga penuh dengan debu! Sial! Mana aku ingat bahwa Rin telah menolak untuk memberikanku e-mailnya. Dan dia juga telah memanggilku 'Lenny'…

Harga diri seorang anak kerajaan terancam jatuh oleh gadis freak ini! Saking kesalnya, aku menginjak-injak lantai ( lantai? ) mobil ini berkali-kali. Kadang-kadang menonjok jok Gakupo. Padahal dia sedang menyetir.

"Whoa, whoa! Aku lagi mengemudi, kau tidak bisa lihat? Kalau tabrakan gimana!" protes Gakupo. Aku langsung diam tapi melipat tanganku di dadaku. Gakupo menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Tuan muda lagi… badmood?" tanyaya.

"Iyalah! Udah jelas tadi aku tonjok jok-mu terus menerus!" kataku sambil marah-marah.

"Kalau begitu, makan dango yuk! Makan yang manis-manis bisa membantu meringankan mood jelek" ajak Gakupo. Eh? Dango?

"Dango? …pastinya di sebuah warung dango, kan? Dengan pakaian seperti ini? Rambut seperti ini?" kataku. Gakupo langsung facepalm.

"Iya juga sih. Begini, kau siram saja rambutmu dengan air, lalu kamu ganti baju saja didalam mobil. Nanti aku keluar dari mobil" usulnya.

"Idemu cukup bagus. Tapi jangan berani untuk mengintipku berganti baju." Kataku.

Kami sudah sampai, lalu Gakupo keluar dari mobil. Aku langsung menyiram rambutku dengan air. Masa bodo mobil ini mau basah, yang penting penampilanku tidak terlihat debu sedikitpun. Aku langsung berganti baju dan tidak lupa memakai sedikit parfum, mengingat bau badanku seperti gudang lama. Lalu aku langsung keluar mobil.

"Oke, ayo masuk!" ajak Gakupo. Aku mengangguk dan memasuki warung ini. Kelihatannya warung ini tidak terlalu populer.

"Selamat datang!" kata seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang mengenakan syal hijau yang sangat panjang di lehernya.

"Lihat! Ada 2 pelanggan datang! Rin, tolong ambilkan pesanan mereka!" suruh si pemuda syal hijau itu. Eh? Rin…?

Rin bekerja disini? Di warung dango ini? Yang tidak populer ini?

Pfft, yang benar saja. Pastinya Rin yang lain, di Jepang, orang yang bernama Rin bisa lebih dari 1000 orang, kan?

"Ya, aku kesana~!" kata si pelayan itu. Lah? Suaranya… juga persis dengan Rin!

Jangan-jangan…?

"Tuan muda? Ada apa? Mukamu terlihat…?" tanya Gakupo.

"Erm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya bingung mau memesan apa." Jawabku. Dia hanya ber-'ohh' ria.

"Selamat sore! Mau pesan apa?" katanya riang. Eh… dia…

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku pelan, dan menatap dia.

Dia… Rin… Kagane!

"….Rin-san…?" kataku pelan.

"Hah… Len….kun?"

* * *

><p>Fuwaaaaa! Chapter 1 sudah selesai~ akhirnya, bisa mengetik sampai 3000 words. AH TAPI SEGINI KURANG PANJANG X(<p>

Mengingat juga saya punya fic Vocaloid yang lain yang harus diselesaikan, kelihatannya susah juga. Semoga saya dapat inspirasi dari fic ini :DDDD

Mohon maaf ya semua kalau ada typo/kesalahan mengetik lainnya. Saya pingin cepat-cepat publish fc sih :3

Mohon review, bisa berupa kritik atau saran kok XD

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya terlalu ringan saya bakal senang kalo kalian enjoy fic ini! XD

Oke, akhir kata….

REVIEEEEEWW~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Servant of Yuri?

UYEUYE CHAPTER 2~~ is comeeee~~

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typo yang ada di chapter 1 itu, memang saya sangat buru-buru jadinya gak saya liat deh :/

Rin: tau nih malang nasibnya si author.

Len: RETWEET

Author: INI BUKAN TWITTER

Rin: iyaaa deh terserah kau -,-

Author: Len disanaa~ bacain disclaimer doong~

Len: he? Aku? Oke…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Lady Ga—eh, author, tapi punyanya Crypton. OKE? KEMBALI KE LAP? TOOOOP**

Rin: AUTHOR APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA LEN!

Author: ENGGAK TAU RIN! KABUUUR!

Len: SIAPA YANG BARUSAN NYURUH AKU NGOMONG KEK GITU? AUTHOOOORRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 2 : Servant of Yuri?

**-Rin's POV-**

Sial, bajuku kotor! Rambutku berantakan! Dan handphone-ku... kemasukan debu! Entah kenapa hari ini penuh sekali dengan debu!

Aku langsung berlari cepat kearah Habadango, supaya aku tidak dilihat orang. Penampilanku sekarang kan sudah penuh debu. Sesampainya di Habadango, Miku membukakan pintu masuknya.

"Selamat datang Ri—astaga! Kenapa badanmu penuh debu begitu?" kata Miku kaget.

"Itu kuceritain nanti saja deh… sekarang, aku perlu berganti baju! Sekarang!" jawabku terburu-buru.

"Ah, aku bawa baju ganti tuh, ada di tasku. Tapi kalau kegedean, maklumin ya—" belum selesai Miku berkata, aku langsung kabur menuju tasnya dan mengambil baju dan celana ganti yang ada di tas Miku. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Bajunya kegedean… ah tapi, gak apa-apa deh, daripada gak ganti baju. Selesai berganti baju, aku mencuci muka dan tangan, lalu sedikit membasuh rambutku, kemudian kusisir sampai rapi. Aku menjepit ulang rambutku dan memakai pita besarku lagi.

Aku langsung menuju dapur dan duduk di kursi pojokan dan menghela nafas berat. Mikuo yang melihatku, langsung berjalan kearahku.

"Rin-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cuman sedikit… capek" jawabku. Aku berharap Mikuo tidak menyadari tentang bajuku yang kegedean ini…

"Bajumu kenapa kegedean?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sial banget.

"Errmm… tidak apa-apa kok, hehe" jawabku lagi. Lalu aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Miku.

"Selamat datang!" kata Nigaito-san kencang. Uhm, berarti ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Lihat! Ada 2 pelanggan datang! Rin, tolong ambilkan pesanan mereka!" suruh Nigaito-san. Aku langsung mengambil daftar pesanan dan jalan menuju ke meja mereka.

Pelanggannya ada pemuda tinggi yang berambut ungu panjang, dikuncir panjang kebelakang. Aku tidak tahu dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Dan disebelahnya ada pemuda juga, yang rambutnya berwarna honey blonde yang dikuncir kebelakang juga—eh?

Itu Len?

Pfft, yang benar saja. Pastinya orang yang rambutnya diikat ponytail kebelakang seperti itu kan ada banyak!

"Ya, aku kesana~!" kataku. Yang laki-laki berambut blonde itu kelihatannya kaget setelah aku berkata.

Dia siapa sih?

"Tuan muda? Ada apa? Mukamu terlihat…?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Erm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya bingung mau memesan apa." Jawabnya. Eh…

Suaranya aja mirip sama suara Len! Jangan-jangan..?

"Selamat sore! Mau pesan apa?" kataku riang.

Si blonde itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya pelan, dan menatapku.

HAH? DIA… KAGAMINE LEN?

"….Rin-san…?" katanya pelan.

"Hah… Len….kun?"

….

….

"Dangonya dua porsi ya." Kata si pemuda ungu itu yang memecahkan keheningan ini. Aku langsung mencatat pesanannya.

"Oh… Eh, ehm, minumnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Teh hijau saja, 2 ya!" katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan buru-buru pergi ke dapur. Aku langsung menabrak Miku.

"E-eeeh? Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Miku kebingungan. Aku langsung menunjuk kearah mereka berdua. Miku kaget.

"A-a-a-ada… Len-san! Kita harus melayaninya!" kata Miku terburu-buru menuju dapur. Aku melihat kearah dapur.

"MIKUO BODOH! CEPAT! BUAT DANGONYA BISA LEBIH CEPAT GAK!" teriak Miku.

"Heh bodoh! Mana bisa! Lagian kenapa sih ka—" ucapan Mikuo terpotong oleh rentetan tinju oleh Miku yang mengenai kepalanya.

Sweatdrop.

Aku langsung membuat teh hijau. Diseling membuat teh, aku masih mendegar omelan Miku.

Disaat yang bertepatan, saat teh-nya jadi, dango-nya pun sudah jadi. Aku langsung menyenggol siku Miku yang hendak membawakan 2 piring dango ini ke meja Len dan pemuda ungu itu.

"Ehem. Go Miku! Berjuang!" bisikku. Miku hanya bisa tersenyum yang memberiku isyarat 'Pasti!'

Miku menghampiri meja mereka dan menaruh 2 piring itu. Ekspresi muka Len cuman datar, dan si pemuda ungu mungkin mengucapakan "Terima kasih".

Miku datang kepadaku dan menunjukkan muka kecewanya. Aku langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sabar, orangnya memang begitu. Lagian sih, nge-fans segala sama dia. Mending sama aku~" candaku. Miku terkikik.

"Ehem, nona Yuri disana. Garpunya mana?" kata seseorang yang kukenal. Aku dan Miku langsut kaget. Lalu aku menoleh kearahnya dan…

"….oh." aku menganga. Itu adalah Len. Mungkin dia pikir sekarang aku adalah seorang yuri. Yep. Predikat yang memalukan. Aku langsung melihat kearah Miku. Dia membatu, shock, dan ternganga. Mungkin sekarang dia pikir Len melabel Miku sebagai 'Korban yuri'.

Aku langsung menyerahkan garpu kepada Len. Aku juga merasa aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Oh, dan, Len-kun. Teh hijau-nya aku lupa bawa kesana." kataku, sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas. Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali menghampiri mejanya dan menaruh 2 gelas di meja itu.

Pemuda ungu itu menatapku dan melihatku secara baik-baik. Aku menjadi merasa tidak enak dilihat. Maka akupun menoleh.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu..?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Bisa saya tahu nama anda?" si ungu bertanya balik. Kelihatannya formal sekali dia? Tapi mencurigakan juga ya… mungkin dia itu penculik yang sedang menculik Len dan sekarang akan menculikku! Aku kasih identitas palsu saja ya?

"Namaku… Selena Gomez." Jawabku. Len langsung mendelik.

"HORAS, BAH! SELENA GOMEZ BEDA JAUH SAMA KAMU, TAHU!" kata Len marah-marah. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Geez, masa bercanda dikit marah, sih?

Apa dia fans-nya Selena Gomez? Hmm.

Apa dia orang Papua? Horas Bah? Hmm.

Mendadak aku bisa jadi Detective Conan kedua…

"Oke… Kagane Rin." jawabku. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Len.

"Tuan tahu ini?" tanyanya kepada Len.

"Mm-hm. Awalnya juga aku kaget… tapi tidak juga sih." Jawab Len. Hah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin mereka lagi membicarakan tentang makan siang mereka?

"Oke, nona Kagane, bisa saya bicara pada anda?" kata si ungu. Aku makin bingung.

"Ya, kenapa?" balasku.

"Bisakah anda menjadi… servant keluarga Kagamine—atau tepatnya, servant Len Kagamine?"

…

…

…

"A P A ! ?" teriakku sambil menunjukkan muka yang tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin! Tidak akan mau! Apalagi menjadi servant seorang yang paling kubenci dan ternyata dia suka ngomong 'Horas Bah!' ! Tidak a-k-a-n !

Dan tunggu. Servant? Kok kayak di komik-komik Jepang aja sih?

"Iya, ini memang mendadak, tapi, tolong? Aku tahu ini memang sering ditemukan di komik Jepang. Tapi setidaknya, jarang orang yang dapat kesempatan ini." kata si ungu memelas. Tapi mata memelasnya itu tidak mempan terhadapku. Huh.

"Itu tidak akan!" tolakku. Len langsung memasang glare padaku.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau ingin kusebarkan berita tentangmu bahwa kamu itu sebenarnya 'yuri'?" katanya. Ukh, hei! Itu kan cuman candaan!

"Wha—Len Kagamine! Tidak mungkin, mereka hanya akan menganggap itu sebagai candaan!" bantahku.

"Oh ya? Tapi semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku dan terdengar oleh orang lain, terdengar serius dan tidak mungkin mereka akan menganggap itu sebuah candaan" katanya santai. Ukh, benar juga sih… semua orang menganggap perkataan Len itu betul.

"…." Aku hanya bisa diam. Len memasang muka kemenangan.

"Jadi?" katanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"… oke. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku ikhlas." Kataku sambil membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tapi… masa aku menerima tawaran itu dengan gampang? Harusnya sih aku berunding lagi!

Dan aku juga tidak yakin. Servant…. Terlalu mirip dengan beberapa cerita di komik ataupun novel.

….ah tapi mungkin itu lebih baik daripada satu sekolah menerima sebuah kebohongan besar yaitu 'Rin Kagane itu yuri, lho!'

Lalu aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kok lesu?" tanya Mikuo. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Aku cuman lesu gara-gara sekarang aku tidak bisa menonton acara TV di channel XX. Hehe" jawabku ngasal.

"di channel XX, sekarang ada acara 'The Love of Summer'." Kata Len tiba-tiba yang sekarang berada di sampingku. Hell, inhuman banget kecepatannya!

"….acara itu kan…. Yuri…." Kata Mikuo pelan. Aku terlonjak.

"HAAAAH!" teriakku. Len terkikik.

"Benar-benar nona yuri. Hahaha!" tawa Len, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Heh bocah! AKU ENGGAK YURI, TAHU!" geramku. Len hanya berjalan santai dan senang. Hoh!

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, bisa aja kamu berniat menonton acara yang lain, tapi jadwal acara itu diganti dengan acara yuri tadi." Kata Mikuo menenangkanku. Diapun tersenyum, dan akupun ikut tersenyum. Ah, Mikuo emang bisa membuat hati lega ya!

"Sekarang kita kembali bekerja saja. Barusan mereka berdua juga sudah keluar dari kafe. Ayo jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada pelanggan lagi yang datang!" ajak Mikuo semangat.

"Yosh! Ayooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skiip~-<strong>

"Daaah Rin!" Miku melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku balas melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Benar nih, tidak mau kuantar kamu pulang? Ini sudah jam 8 malam loh." kata Mikuo. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum..

"Benar kok, aku bisa pulang sendiri! Tenang saja. Daah Miku, dah Mikuo!" kataku kepada mereka, lalu berlari menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pertama menguping melalui pintu utama.

…

Kok sepi?

Aku membuka pintu dan melepas sepatuku.

"…Aku pulang…?" sapaku. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Di ruang tamu sepi, dapur sepi, ruang keluarga-pun sepi. Lalu aku mencoba mendegar di balik pintu kamar ayahku. Tapi tidak ada suara. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar ibuku, dan mendengar di balik pintu kamar.

Juga tidak ada suara? Sekalipun misalnya ayahku tidak ada, ibuku pastinya ada. Atau kebalikannya. Mereka tidak pernah tidak ada dirumah bersama-sama. Pernah sih, tapi sebelum mereka bertengkar.

Aku langsung saja mengambil handphone-ku dan langsung menelpon ibuku.

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

Ayolah bu, angkat…

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_PIP! PIP! PIP!_

Hah, tidak dijawab? Benar-benar tidak biasanya.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarku.

Aku mencari baju piyamaku di dalam lemariku.

….eh?

Kok isi lemariku kosong sih? Didalam lemari ini hanya ada piyamaku dan seragam sekolah untuk besok. Aku bingung. Apa ibu yang mengambilnya? Ah sudahlah, pikirkan itu lain kali saja. Aku langsung berganti baju.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur dan mencoba menelpon ibu berkali-kali.

Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak salah satupun panggilan itu dijawab ibuku.

"Ibu sekarang dimana sih..?" kataku yang tanpa sengaja langsung terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day-<strong>

Kelihatannya aku kepagian ya datang ke sekolah. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Nanti palingan Miku juga yang ternyata datang duluan.

Aku berjalan menuju koridor sekolah. Aku melihat-melihat pemandangan sekitar.

Sepi sekali…

Tiba-tiba muncul 3 perempuan dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Ternyata tidak sepi.

"Apa?" kataku dingin. Ya, aku selalu bicara dingin kepada semua orang, kecuali Miku dan Mikuo. Itu yang membuatku jadi dibenci satu sekolah. Sikapku. Hoh.

"Bukankah harusnya kami yang berkata begitu padamu?" kata perempuan yang rambutnya berwarna keemasan dan dikuncir satu disebelah kiri.

"Kan kalian yang mendatangiku. Kenapa jadi kalian berkata begitu? Aneh." dengusku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Len-kun kemarin?" tanya si perempuan yang rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan warnanya berwarna merah darah.

"Hem, mengatainya. Lalu?" jawabku santai.

"Kenapa kamu menjawabnya santai sekali, hah! Bisa-bisanya seorang pangeran dicela!" sahut perempuan yang rambutnya hitam kecoklatan yang dikuncir dua dan mata yang warnanya berbeda di kira dan kanan.

Ooh. Fangirl-nya Len, nih?

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku~ duluan ya, para fangirls!" kataku meninggalkan mereka. Terasa sekali ada aura membakar dari belakangku. Pasti mereka panas karena ejekanku tadi. Heheheh.

Setelah diingat-ingat, mereka teman sekelasku. Yang rambut keemasan, kalau tidak salah namanya Reru… Teru… Teri… oh. Teri Akita. Atau apalah itu. Dan yang perempuan mata berwarna merah darah itu bernama Tei Sukone. Hmm… jadi inget Sushi Tei deh. Nah yang matanya double color itu, Ruko Yokune… seingatku.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelasku dan mendapati Miku sudah berada di bangkunya.

"Ah, Rin! sini, sini!" katanya menepuk-nepuk bangku yang berada di bangku sebelah Miku. Aku langsung berlari kesana dan menduduki bangku itu.

"Hey, kau tahu Miku… barusan aku dimarahi oleh 3 fangirl si Kagamine… menyebalkan sekali." ocehku.

"Oooh, siapa saja mereka bertiga?" tanya Miku.

"Mereka itu—"

**BLAAAM!**

Pintu kelas terbuka kencang dan didapati ada 3 perempuan yang berada disana.

"Dimana Kagane Rin!" kata salah satu perempuan itu.

"…Yah, panjang umur." Bisikku pada Miku.

"Eh? Mereka?" katanya.

"Yaaa, hadir disini." Kataku mengangkat tanganku. Mereka langsung menuju mejaku dan langsung menggebrak mejaku.

"Heh Kagane! Songong banget kamu! Kita masih belum selesai ngomong, tahu! Kamu malah lari!" bentak si mata beda warna, atau Ruko.

Aku hanya bisa menyipitkan mataku yang berarti: 'Lalu?'

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan ya! Udah berani mencela pangeran! Kamu itu tuh orang pertama yang mencelanya, tahu!" kata si Teri.

Yaampun masa mengejek seorang bocah shota saja dilaraang~ apa kata dunia tahun 2012 niih~

Disaat yang bertepatan, Len memasuki ruangan kelas. Si 3 fangirl itu langsung mengerumuni Len.

"Len, Len! Kamu tahu? Ada perempuan songong di sebelah sana yang sudah mencelamu!" kata si Teri sambil menunjukku. Len menengok kearah yang Teri tunjuk. Mukanya seperti bicara: 'Oh. Itumah, sudah biasa.'. aku hanya tersenyum licik.

"Lalu? Ada masalah bila aku mencela Kagamine? Hei Teri Akita?" kataku dingin. Seketika seisi kelas hening.

…

…

"HUAHAHAHAHA! TERI KATANYA! TERI! HAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba keheningan ini dipecahkan oleh tawa Len. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"H-Hei! Apa-apaan kau Kagane! Dikira aku ikan teri, apa! Namaku itu Neru, budek!" kata Teri—atau Neru dengan amarah yang meluap. Aku langsung saja tertawa kecil setelah aku mendengar nama asli si Teri.

Sementara Len yang masih terbahak-bahak disana, aku melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Miku. Neru yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung menyeret 2 kawannya menuju bangku paling belakang. Sepertinya mereka sedang berunding tentang sesuatu. Atau apalah.

"Kagamine, sopan sedikit kenapa." Kataku yang membuat tawa Len berhenti.

"Yayaya, aku berhenti. Itu saja sudah sopan!" katanya. Mana ada tertawa sambil berguling-guling di kelas dianggap sopan? Adanya aib, tahu.

Aku kembali mengobrol dengan Miku. Len berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tiba-tiba dia sedikit terlonjak dan langsung menuju bangkuku.

"Eh? Apaan?" tanyaku. Miku, sepertinya sedang berdebar karena Len ada di sampingnya.

"E-mailmu! Aku minta." Katanya cukup keras. Seisi kelas terdiam lagi dan tiba-tiba mulai terdengar wasweswos. 3 kawan di belakang sepertinya menatapmu tidak percaya. Tentu, si bocah shota meminta E-mailku! Hohoho~ senangnya bisa membuat orang cemburu. Dan Miku, matanya berbinar.

"Enggak ah." Tolakku. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh ya? Biar kuumbar saja nih." Katanya sambil membalikkan badannya. Aku masih belum connect.

"Teman-teman! Rin-san itu yu—" SIAL! DIA MAU MENGUMBAR ITU! Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dan membenturkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya.

"Apaan sih bodoh! Iyaiya, aku kasih deh!" kataku kesal. Len menunjukkan tatapan kemenangannya. Aku langsung mengambil handphone dari sakuku dan melemparkannya ke Len. Diapun menangkapnya.

"Yoi! Thanks Rinny-san~" katanya sambil meloyor ke bangkunya. Cih, nickname itu dipakai pula. Aku hanya mencibir dan duduk kembali. Miku seolah memberiku tatapan 'RIN BOLEHKAH KITA BERTUKAR RAGA?'.

Sepertinya ada perasaan tidak enak ya? Aku mencoba memikirkan kembali kenapa ada rasa itu. Memanggil Neru 'Teri' ? bukan… Membungkam Len? Bukan… tukeran E-mail?

…

DAMN.

AKU MENYIMPAN BEBERAPA FOTO MIKUO DI HANDPHONE-KU!

AAAAAAH RIN BODOH BODOH BODOH!

Seketika aku melesat kearah Len dan merebut handphone-ku dari genggamannya.

"Kekeke. Sudah terlambat, Rinny-san~" ejeknya. Maksudmu apa, he?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, berharap dia mengejekku dalam alasan lain.

"Ternyata dan ternyataaa… Yuri-san menyukai Mikuo Hatsune, hmm? Atau fangirl-nya?" bisiknya padaku. Mukaku langsung memerah dan refleks meninju bahu Len. Dan, nickname macam apalagi itu!

"T-Tidak kok! B-bohong banget!" elakku. Len menatapku seolah dia berkata 'Oh ya?'.

"Aku dekat dengan Hatsune itu. Kalau mau, bisa kubantu kamu untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya~" godanya. Aku meninju kepalanya.

SIAL RESE SIAL RESE SIAL RESE SIAAAAAAAAL!

"D-diam aja deh! Mulutnya gak usah comber begitu!" kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ikhlaslah menjadi servant-ku~" godanya lagi.

Ugh… apakah di sekitar sini ada pisau? Aku butuh sekali…. Tanganku gatal untuk membunuh anak ini!

"…" keheningan melandaku. Tapi untuk Len, dia sudah seperti seorang raja yang memerintahkan algojonya untuk menghukum mati aku.

"Jadi~?"

"Aku mau jadi servant-mu. Tapi tetap. TIDAK. IKHLAS." Balasku. Len melontarkan kata 'oh'.

"Baiiik. Terserah kamu." lalu Len bangkit dari duduknya dan menghirup nafas. Ah, jangan-jangan dia…

"OI! TAU GAK! KAGANE RIN SUKA—" ITU LAGI ITU LAGI! Kubungkam lagi saja mulutnya dan membenturkan kepalaku lagi dengannya, sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"YA! HAHAHA! AKU SUKA SEKALI JERUK! KARENA JERUK ITU PENUH DENGAN VITAMIN C! HAHA!" sahutku salah tingkah.

Rin… itu… benar-benar jayus dan garing. Nilai 35 untukmu.

"Baik baik dodol! Dodol garut! Iya! Aku IKHLAS menjadi servant-mu!" kataku pasrah. Len akhirnya tertawa atas kemenangannya.

"Hahaha. Bagus, nanti aku kirimi E-mail~ nah sekarang... Hus. Hus." Dia mengusirku. Ciih, tidak sopan. Katanya keturunan kerajaan dan mau menjadi calon pangeran. Tahunya malah begini. ( muka Rin yang diusir Len seperti: =3= )

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju Miku dan duduk di bangkuku lagi.

"Mikuuu..… akuuu butuh…. Pisauuu… sekarang jugaaa…" kataku. Miku hanya bisa tertawa dan mengacak rambutku.

* * *

><p><em>Perak, hitam, ramai di awal dan akhir.<em>

_Ditunggu disana._

_-Len_

E-mail macam apa ini? Dia pikir aku Detective Conan, hah? Tapi ya… setidaknya dulu aku mau seperti si Conan. Tapi lupakan.

"Rin? Belum pulang?" kata Miku yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya. Ya… sekarang sih memang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Aku masih berdiri diam dan melihat handphone-ku. Aku mencoba menebak jawaban dari tebakan ini.

"Ah, cat gerbang-nya sudah megelupas ya?" gumam Miku. Mengelupas?

"Cat gerbang? Apa maksudnya?" kataku yang masih belum connect.

"Jadi begini, gerbang sekolah tadi warnanya abu-abu. Terus siswa-siswa pada iseng menempeli glitter bening disitu. Lalu para satpam mencoba mengelupasi glitter-nya, eh tapi cat-nya jadi terkelupas. Jadinya gerbang-nya jadi berwarna hitam deh. Huuh." Jawab Miku.

Sepertinya itu jawabannya…

Warna abu-abu yang diberi glitter, kesannya jadi perak. Lalu warnanya berubah menjadi hitam karena dikelupas oleh para satpam. Ramai di awal dan akhir, maksudnya mungkin pas jam masuk sekolah, gerbang itu ramai. Dan pas jam pulang sekolah, itupun juga ramai.

Aku memang berbakat jadi Conan nomor 2….

Aku langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang meninggalkan Miku dengan muka kebingungannya.

Oh, benar. Si shota sedang berdiri bete di gerbang sekolah dengan kerumunan para perempuan, yang kuduga itu fangirls-nya.

"Oi, shota-kun." Kataku. Len menoleh. Sepertinya barusan dia sibuk untuk menolak para permintaan para fangirls yang tidak mau menyerah.

"Yo, yuri-san. Sudah bisa menebak?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Iyalah. Kalau tidak, aku juga gak bakal disini" jawabku.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku?" Len langsung melirik kearah semua fangirls-nya. Oh…

Aku langsung menyeret Len dan memberikan tatapan kemenangan untuk para fangirls.

"Fangirls, aku pinjam shota-kun untuk hari ini." Kataku sambil mengeloyor kearah area parkiran sekolah. Dari belakang aku masih bisa merasa kalau ada banyak sorot mata membunuh yang tertuju padaku. Yep, mereka akan makin membenciku~

"Jadiii, ada apa memanggilku?" tanyaku lagi pada saat kami sudah berada di parkiran sekolah.

"Kamu kan sudah resmi menjadi servant-ku…" ah, itu lagi yang dia ungkit. Aku jadi malas mendengarnya.

"Maka itu mulai sekarang kamu harus tinggal di rumahku."

"Itu tidak ada masa—HAH?" teriakku kaget. Apaan? Aku harus tinggal dirumahnya! Tidak. Akan. Terjadi!

"Ada masalah, yuri-san~?" godanya. Heh! Tentu saja BANYAK masalah!

"BANYAK, shota-kun! Lagipula, aku belum ijin orangtua-ku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa!" kataku.

"Aku sudah ijin dari mereka." Perkataan Len langsung membuatku kaget. Dia… kenal orangtua-ku?

"…Hah? Kamu… kenal?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Ya. Leon dan Lily Kagane, bukan?" jawabnya. Hah! Darimana dia bisa tahu!

"Darimana—"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku dapat ijin mereka. Sekarang, ayo pergi." Kata Len, lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam mobilnya.

Aku dipaksa duduk. Terpaksa ya aku duduk saja…. Meski tidak rela.

Len dan aku sudah masuk mobil, dan mobil-pun berjalan. Tentu saja ada si ungu itu yang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ah, nona Kagane. Ternyata anda benar-benar menyetujui permintaan tuan Len?" si ungu itu bertanya ditengah dia menyetir.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Ya, aku menyetujuinya. Tapi itu paksaan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Gakupo Kamui. Saya adalah butler keluarga Kagamine." Katanya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh? Kalau memangnya keluarga Len sudah punya butler, untuk apa kalian memerlukan servant?" kataku kebingungan.

"Anda harus sedikit memerhatikan apa yang sudah pernah saya katakan, nona Kagane. Saya menjadi butler untuk keluarga Kagamine. Dan anda menjadi servant untuk Len Kagamine saja. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, Butler dan Servant itu berbeda" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Setahuku Butler dan Servant itu sama saja…. Ah tapi, tidak tahu deh.

"Dan sekarang… kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja mau kerumahku! Memangnya kamu kira kita mau ke Gelora Bung Karno?" jawab Len yang sangat tidak santai. Jawabnya juga tidak perlu sambil marah-marah begitu, kali…

Dan setahuku lagi, kita sedang berada di Jepang. Bukan Indonesia.

"Rumahmu pasti besar!" tebakku.

"Enggak juga tuh. Rumahku itu kecil. Dan sangat sederhana." Katanya. Ah, pasti anak ini berbohong.

Mobil yang kami naiki, atau tepatnya Limousine ini berhenti. Len keluar dari mobil, sementara Gakupo membukakan pintu Limousine ini untukku, lalu aku keluar dari mobil. Dan aku melihat kedepan. Dan yang kudapati adalah…

"…KITA ADA DI AMERIKA YA!" teriakku. Gakupo dan Len membuat muka kebingungan.

"Amerika? Apa maksudmu?" kata Len kebingungan.

"Jelas kita ada di Amerika! Ini, bangunan didepanku itu kan White House! AAAH! APAKAH MOBIL INI TERBANG?" kataku kagum tapi setengah berteriak. Mereka berdua langsung facepalm.

"Rin-san… ini rumahku…" kata Len. Aku yang tadinya sedang berimpi untuk bertemu Obama didalamnya, langsung terbelalak. Aku menoleh kearah mereka.

"INI RUMAH LEN-KUN!" teriakku tidak percaya. Len menutup kupingnya.

Gakupo berjalan masuk menuju gerbang rumah itu dan berbicara pada 2 satpam disitu. Mereka langsung membukakan gerbangnya dan kamipun masuk kedalam.

Ini….

Rumah ini…. Besaaaar!

Mungkin sekarang aku membentuk muka _daydreaming_. Len yang mengetahui itu, menatapku dengan _annoyed look_.

"Shota-kun, ini Istana Boneka ya?" kataku yang masih tidak percaya, sambil berjalan masuk.

"INI BUKAN DI DUFAN!" kata Len sambil marah-marah.

"Wah, inimah, kastil yang ada di TMII itu!"

"INI BUKAN DI TMII!"

"Didalam ada Obama gak, ya?"

"…"

Len sepertinya kalah oleh argumenku. Yaa, itu yang biasa kulakukan kalau tidak percaya terhadap sesuatu.

Gakupo membukakan pintu utama masuk kedalam rumah ini. Kami bertiga masuk dan…

Aku menganga.

INI BUKAN RUMAH! INI ITU WHITE HOUSE! ISTANA BONEKA! KASTIL SAMUDRA PASAI! AAAAAAAAAHHH! MANSION INI GILA! ATAU, KASTIL INI GILA!

Len yang melihat mukaku yang menggila itu, langsung memukul lenganku.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau baru pertama kali ke Disney Wonderland!" katanya.

"Aku memang belum pernah kesana, kok!" elakku.

"Ya, terserah…" kata Len pasrah.

"Tuan muda, bisa tolong antar nona Kagane keliling mansion? Saya ada sedikit keperluan dengan miss Luka." pinta Gakupo pada Len yang Len beri jawaban dengan anggukan. Gakupo langsung meninggalkan kami berdua disini, di rumah—err, mansion Len yang sangat luas.

Len langsung berjalan entah kemana. Akupun langsung mengikutinya.

"H-hei! Tunggu aku!" kataku mengejarnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah selang beberapa menit, mungkin selama 2 jam, kami selesai mengelilingi mansion ini. Capek sekali! Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah mengetahui letak-letak ruangannya. Dari perpustakaan, dapur, ruang makan, ruang rapat, ruang kerja, taman, gudang, garasi, kamar orangtua Len, kamar para maid yang kutahu bahwa disini hanya ada 1 maid, kamar Gakupo, kamar Len, dan kamarku yang berada disebelah kamar Len. Sebenarnya masih banyak ruangan yang lain, tapi aku sedang kelelahan untuk menyebutkan semuanya.<p>

"Capek, yuri-san?" tanya Len.

"Siapa yang tidak capek mengelilingi Istana Boneka yang terdiri dari 3 lantai dan luas istananya seluas 3 mansion yang berjejer?" kataku mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Kuulangi lagi. Ini bukan di Dufan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo istirahat." Kata Len sambil menuju ke lantai 1 dan menuju dapur. Aku mengikutinya.

"Nah. Kamu kan bisa masak dan membuat dango. Sekarang siapkan itu buatku~" suruhnya.

"Enak saja! Jadi aku tidak boleh makan juga, begitu? Aku juga capek kalau mau memasak!" bantahku.

"Eits. Siapa yang bilang kalau kau tidak boleh makan? Kau boleh. Dan kurangi marah-marah, cepatlah sedikit!" suruhnya lagi. Iyaiya, bawel, huh.

Disaat aku sedang membuat dango, handphone-ku berbunyi. Berarti ada telepon. Aku melihat Phone ID-nya, dan ternyata yang menelponku itu Miku. kupun langsung menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Miku, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"_Rin! Kamu dimana? Seharusnya kamu ada di Habadango!"_

"Em… aku ada dirumah Len-kun."

"…"

"…Miku?"

"_OH MY GOD! KAMU? DIRUMAH LEN-SAN! AS-TA-GAAA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGUNDANGKU! AAAAHHH!_"

Sepertinya dia sedang menggila…

"Begini Miku… ceritanya panjang. Besok kuceritakan ya. Tapi hari ini aku tidak datang ya."

"_Baiklah, Rin! tapi hati-hati! Jangan sampai kau diapa-apakan oleh dia….._"

"?"

Miku langsung menutup telponnya. Aku langsung menutup handphone flip-ku dan kembali fokus memasak dango. Ternyata selama aku menelpon, dangonya sudah siap. Aku tinggal menyeduh teh saja.

Selesai menyeduh teh, aku berjalan menuju meja makan dengan nampan yang berisi 2 piring dango dan dua gelas teh.

"Nih. Ambil sendiri." Kataku meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja makan yang sangat besar ini. Aku mengambil piring dan gelasku, begitu juga Len.

Selama makan, kita hanya bisa diam.

Hening….

Hening….

…

…

…

…

Ah. Tidak lucu.

Aku harus mencoba memecah keheningan ini.

"Ah! Awan diatas indah, ya!" kataku.

Len melihat keatas sebentar, lalu melihatku.

"Yuri-san, kita sekarang sedang berada didalam mansion. Bukannya di luar sana." Tegas Len. Ups. _Conversation _yang salah.

Aku dan dia diam kembali, memakan dan meminum yang sudah kupersiapkan barusan tadi.

…

…

…

…

**BROOOOOTTT!**

"Astaga shota, kamu kentut?" kataku tidak percaya. Len menyeburkan teh-nya.

"Enggak! Itu bukan aku yang kentut!"

…

…

…

Aku melihat keatas.

Kok ada yang ngebul-ngebul ya dari lantai 2…?

"Awannya lucu ya, ngebul-ngebul…" kataku.

"Yuri-san, sudah kubilang, ini bukan diluar ruangan!" katanya lagi. Aku menunjuk kearah lantai 2. Pandangan Len mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk.

…

"ITU KEBAKARAN!" Len langsung bergegas menuju ke lantai 2, dan akupun mengikutinya.

Sesampai diatas, Len dan aku terkejut karena ada gumpalan awan—eh, asap hitam yang sedang mengebul dan memblok pandangan kita untuk melihat kedalam.

"Gawat!" kataku yang berniat mau mencari tahu ada apa disana.

"AWAS!" kata seorang perempuan dibalik asap itu.

"Eh?" sahut kami kebingungan.

**BRUUSSSHHH!**

…

…

What the hell! Ada yang menyiram kami! Lihatlaaah, aku menjadi basah kuyup begini!

Tapi asap hitam disitu langsung menghilang, dan akhirnya yang bisa kulihat hanyalah sosok perempuan berambut pink panjang dan memakai baju… er.. maid?

"Apa-apaan ini! Luka! Ada apaan, sih!" jerit Len.

"Maafkan aku, tuan Len! Takutnya asap itu mengenai mukamu, dan mukamu bisa menjadi hitam karena asap." kata Luka sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Lebih baik mukaku menjadi hitam karena asap itu daripada basah kuyup!"

"Oh, ada teman yang datang kesini, tuan?" kata perempuan itu sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Bukan, ini servant baruku." Jawab Len singkat.

"Oh, jadi dia orangnya. Perkenalkan, aku Luka Megurine, maid keluarga Kagamine satu-satunya disini." Kata Luka sopan sambil membungkuk.

"E-eh… tidak perlu membungkuk! Namaku… Rin Kagane. Mohon bantuannya…?" kataku sedikit gugup. Luka tersenyum sedikit.

"Tentu saja, nona Rin." katanya ramah.

"Jadi beritahu aku. Kenapa bisa muncul asap aneh ini?" tanya Len.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku dan Gakupo sedang melakukan penelitan 'Bagaimana Cara Membunuh Nyamuk Dengan Super Efektif'. Aku menyarankan Gakupo untuk memakai Bayg*n, dan dia merebut kaleng semprot Bayg*n itu dan dia taruh di lantai. Lalu dia menjatuhkan juga strip pembunuh nyamuk H*t, lingkaran hijau Bayg*n, kaleng F**ce Magi*. Lalu aku kebingungan dan aku menaruh spiritus, korek api, daun mint dan baterai disitu. Gakupo menyulutkan api pada tumpukan sampah itu dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu kaleng meledak dan menimbulkan suara yang terdengar seperti kentut yang sangat nyaring. Lalu muncul api yang menyebabkan munculnya asap itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Oh. Jadi itu sumber suara kentut-nya…

Len sweatdrop.

Gakupo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, kalian basah! Cepatlah kalian berganti pakaian!" suruhnya.

"Aku maunya begitu, Gakupo-san! Tapi aku tidak membawa baju." Kataku.

"Tenang, semua bajumu sudah ada di lemari kamarmu." Jelas Gakupo. Eh? Apakah itu alasannya semua bajuku yang ada di lemariku hilang?

"Jadi… kamu yang mengambil semua bajuku di lemariku?" kataku. Ternyata butler ini pervert… dia… mengambil bajuku…

"Bukan, itu aku. Tenang saja, nona." Jawab Luka. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalian berganti saja dan silahkan beristirahat!" suruh Gakupo atau yang lebih pantasnya, mengusir kami.

Hari ini tentu hari yang sangat panjang.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AKHIRNYA CHAPPIE 2 SELESAIII~~!<p>

Meskipun lama updatenya -,-

**NOTE! KALIAN TAHU YURI KAN? Yuri itu... emm... lesbian? Cewek suka sama cewek, begitu.**

Rin: siaaaal. aku bukan Yuri!

Author: hoho. ah. capek nih -_-

Len: hohoho, kecapean ya?

Author: iyalah! Gimme your bananas!

Rin: dih, sok inggris :P

Author: argg! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku jawab review saja.

**Kuran Heroine**: sudah saya updateee~ SE-SERU! UWAA THANKS X'D

**Dio anime lover**: umm buat chapter berapa bakal selesai, saya juga gay akin nih kapan :/ doakan ya semoga gak ada gangguan dalam update~! XD

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa o**: be-benarkah cerita ini bagus! *nangis darah* *berenang (?)* akan saya usahakan untuk update cepaat! X)

**Konan Nightray**: thanks for the review! Update-an nya udah tuh ^^

**Rin . aichii**: betul! Len mencurigakan nih, lirik-lirik terus! *standby dibelakang Len bawa sapu ijuk*

**Rinkaro-chan**: iya, Mikuo dan Len gak bakal dijadiin saingan, kok! Bakal ada saingan lain, tunggu sajaaa~ ahahaha garing ya? Itu ada mind block menganggu saya X( review yang sangat membantuuu! Arigatou yaaa :')

Okeee! tidak banyak bacot lagi nih, tolong review yaaa, biar saya tahu kekurangan saya apa! X')

Rin, Len: COME ON REVIEWWW! KLIK AJA SUBMIT REVIEW YANG ADA DIBAWAH! XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Is She My Childhood Friend?

Chapter 3… dateng… *jatoh*

Rin: uye, Shiney pingsan! Kita bisa mengambil alih suasana sekarang! 3:D

Len: iya, tapi kita perlu satu orang lagi nih…

Miku: KALIAN LUPA AKU? HOHOHO, HATSUNE AKAN SELALU DATANG!

Rin: Len, kamu mengundang tamu yang salah…

Len: …aku tahu…

Miku: haaah, sudahlah, disclaimer saja toh~

**Disclaimer: bukan punya Shiney. Kalo dia yang punya, chara item-nya Rin itu duren~**

Rin: …..

Len: sudah, aku mulai saja deh ceritanya -,- *sambil seret author ke UKS(?)*

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 3 : Is She My Childhood Friend?

**-Len's POV-**

Setelah diusir oleh Gakupo, aku dan Rin berjalan menuju kamar kami masing-masing yang masih berada di lantai 2.

"Ah sial, lantainya jadi basah." Gerutuku. Ya, karena kita basah, lantai yang kami lewati menjadi basah seiring kita berjalan.

"Salahkan orang yang menyiram kita." kata Rin. Mengingat tadi Rin mengatakan 'orang yang menyiram kita', aku jadi ingat sesuatu… ah ya, jam arloji-ku ada di ruangan yang barusan Gakupo dan Luka pakai, jadi mungkin sekarang ada di tangan Gakupo.

Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali menuju mereka.

"Len-kun? Itu..?" Rin menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aneh, maka aku menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi kebingunganku. Dan…

**SYUUUT!**

"LEN-KUN!"

**BRUUUUKKK!**

…

Yang kuingat sebelum semuanya menghitam adalah teriakan Rin…

* * *

><p><em>Pemandangan tiba-tiba berubah, yang semula aku di lautan menjadi aku di hamparan rumput.<em>

"_Leeen!" sahutnya, dan dia mendekatiku._

"_Eh? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil._

"_Un! Sekarang sudah senja, loh. Ayo pulang, Len!" katanya, sambil menarik-narik tanganku. Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di hamparan rumput ini, menariknya supaya dia terjatuh disampingku._

_Dia hanya bisa tertawa dan memukul lenganku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam pendeknya yang dihiasi dengan jepitan._

"_Itu sakit, tahu. Lagian, aku lagi malas pulang." Kataku yang selesai tertawa._

"_Kalau malas pulang, kamu mau pulang kapan? Larut malam? Kamu mau aku membawakan linggis untuk para penculikmu, hah?" candanya. Aku menyipitkan mataku._

"_Aku bukan anak-anak lagi! Aku bisa kok melawan mereka!" kataku sambil berdiri, lalu memperagakan gaya-gaya bertarungku. Tapi pada saat mau mempraktekkan bagian menendang, aku terjatuh._

"_Kamu memang masih anak-anak! Hahahaha! Ayo, pulang!" dia berdiri lalu memberikanku tangan. Aku menerimanya dan berdiri._

_Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kami ditabrak oleh seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya masih seumuran dengan kami._

"_Aduh kak! Lihat jalanan, dong!" gerutunya. Kakaknya hanya bisa tertawa sambil meminta maaf._

"_Uahahaha, maafkan aku! Kalian pulang bersama lagi? Sungguh pasangan yang manis." Kata kakaknya yang berhasil membuat kami merona._

"_Err… yasudah terserah kamu mau bilang apa! Ayo pulang, aku jadi malas melihat kakakmu, nih!" kataku yang malu karena dikatai kakaknya._

"_Len, seenggaknya panggil aku dengan namaku, dong!" katanya selagi kita berlari._

"_Baiklaah. Ayo kita pulang, R—"_

**PRAAANNG!**

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tempat yang aku tiduri. Aku melihat seorang gadis di sebelahku dengan mukanya yang shock.

Ah, itu Rin.

Aku melihat ruangan sekitar. Dindingnya, wallpaper, pintu… oke, ini adalah kamarku. Dan aku sekarang sedang berada di kasurku.

Pandanganku kembali pada Rin yang shock.

"Len-kun sudah…"

"Bangun. Ya. Kenapa dengan muka shock-mu itu?" aku memotong perkataannya. Dia hanya melihat kebawah. Akupun mengikuti pandangannya.

Gelas keramik yang pecah dan genangan air. Oh…

"Tadi… aku mau menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas ini.. Tapi, entah kenapa dinding gelasnya jadi retak. Aku jadi kaget dan menjatuhkannya. Jadinya… pecah.." jelasnya. Masuk akal.

"Oh. Tancapkan di otakmu bahwa air panas tidak boleh dimasukkan kedalam gelas keramik atau kaca." Kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Maaf. Oh, dan Len-kun." Katanya ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu, berniat keluar dari kamarku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak gendut." Lalu dia keluar dari kamar.

"?"

Ini aneh. Pertama, aku mendapati suara dentuman keras dan teriakan Rin, lalu semuanya menjadi hitam. Kedua, aku mendapati mimpi diriku yang masih kecil yang sedang besenda gurau dengan seorang perempuan yang berinisial 'R'. Ketiga, Rin tiba-tiba mengatakan dia tidak gendut. Ya memang sih, dia tidak gendut, dia slim dan sangat—oh, lupakan.

Sekarang aku harus memulai ingatanku. Siapa perempuan itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Atau mungkin lupa. Sepertinya dia teman masa kecilku. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan memakai jepitan.

Seperti Rin. Tapi rambut Rin kan, honey blonde.

Dan inisialnya, 'R'.

…Rin?

Tapi masa, rambutnya hitam? Apa mungkin rambutnya dulu pernah di-cat?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Ternyata itu Rin, dia datang kearahku dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk mengobatimu! Yah, ini sih suruhan Luka-san. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku dipaksa!" jawabnya. Buset bu, jawabnya enggak usah pake marah-marah kali.

"Mengobatiku? Memang aku kenapa, sih?" aku jadi bingung.

"Oh, kamu belum tahu kejadianmu tadi?" aku menggeleng.

"Jadi tadi itu, kita sedang berjalan menuju kamar kita masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba kamu diam dan berjalan balik entah mau kemana, tapi aku mau memberitahumu bahwa jalan yang kamu mau jalani itu basah, takutnya kamu terpeleset. Eh tahunya… kamu benar-benar terpeleset." Ya, masuk akal kenapa semuanya menjadi hitam.

"Karena kaget, aku jadi berteriak dan kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Karena ya, kepalamu dan sikumu mengenai lantai itu. Luka-san dan Gakupo-san langsung teriak shock dan entah apa yang kulihat—mereka seperti mengelilingimu dan menari ritual? Tradisi yang aneh." Lanjutnya. Oke… memang mereka berdua sangat aneh. Menari disaat orang pingsan.

"Lalu Gakupo-san menggendongmu—"

"Ew."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Dia membawamu ke kamarmu, lalu aku disuruh membuatkanmu susu hangat. Ya, itulah kejadian pas gelas pecah tadi. Sebelum kejadian gelas itu, kamu bermimpi. Sampai mengatakan sesuatu. Kamu bilang…"

"Apa?" kataku. Rin terdiam.

"Tidak jadi. Sekarang camkan baik-baik; aku bisa berenang!" kata Rin yang langsung melemparkan kotak plester padaku.

Memang aku pernah bilang dia tidak bisa berenang?

Aku mengambil satu strip plester dan menempelkannya di daerah siku-ku yang ternyata lecet.

Setelah mengobati diri sendiri, aku melihat Rin yang sedang mengobservasi kamarku. Aku hanya sedikit terganggu karena belum pernah ada orang yang pernah masuk kedalam rumahku, maupun kamarku kecuali Gakupo, Luka, dan sahabatku. Siapa dia? Yah, nanti kuberitahu.

"Apa sih liat-liat kamarku?" kataku sedikit gusar. Dia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Suka-suka mau aku ngapain, lagian ini kan mataku." Katanya lalu kembali melihat-lihat.

Sial, aku benci perempuan ini!

Kenapa dia harus jadi servant-ku hah? Oke.. aku disuruh. Kalau aku tidak mau, aku bisa dijadikan kari ayam oleh orangtua-ku. Tepatnya kalau aku jadi ayamnya, kari Len.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja dari kamarku? Aku sedang ingin sendiri!" suruhku. Rin membalikkan badannya dan menatapku lagi.

"Sayangnya Luka-san tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dari kamar ini sampai dia sendiri yang masuk kedalam kamar ini~" kata Rin dengan evil grin-nya. Aku menelan ludah.

Luka biasanya SANGAT sibuk, biasanya kalau dia mau masuk kedalam kamarku, setiap 5 jam sekali! Dan bisa saja Rin meng-ekspos seluruh isi kamarku.

Harga diriku benar-benar terancam sekarang…

Seorang perempuan freak yang akan mengacak-acak isi kamar seorang pangeran ( err… ) harus di..taklukkan?

Mengambil sesuatu didalam kotak P3K, aku menemukan benda yang SANGAT tidak cocok didalam pertempuran ini;

Kapas.

Dan aku melemparnya.

Kapas itu hanya terlempar sampai jatuh kebawah kasur dan jauh dari Rin.

…

"Kagamine Len… setidaknya, bila ingin memulai peperangan, jangan pernah melemparkan kapas kearah lawan.." kata Rin yang sekarang sedang menahan tawa.

Aku?

Facepalm. Aku menunduk.

"Kalau mau memulai pertarungan, pakai ini!" kata Rin, dan aku langsung menaikkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang dia pakai-

**BAM!**

SIAL! AKU DILEMPARI BANTAL OLEHNYA!

"Kagane Rin! Awas kau!" kataku sambil mengangkat bantal yang tadi kearah udara dan—

**KREK!**

Ouch. Siku-ku…

Tidak lama setelah itu, Rin berakhir dengan tertawa keras. Sial, disini lagi menderita, eh disitu malah ketawa-tawa.

"Ahahahaha! Len-kun, kalo udah tau sikunya luka, ngapain ngajak perang? Ha!" katanya sambil mendekat kearahku. Aku hanya memasang muka 'siapa-lo-siapa-gue'.

"Tch, diam saja kau…" kataku dingin. Dia memberiku tatapan 'perlukah-aku-diam-seperti-itu-hah?'

"Maaf sudah membuatmu marah, shota-kun~" ledeknya. Ingin rasanya aku menonjoknya, tapi sekarang mana bisa! Jadi, aku diam saja.

Kulihat Rin sedang merapikan jepitan rambutnya.

Aku melongo.

Oh ya, masih ada yang perlu kuselidiki tentang gadis rambut hitam yang berjepit itu…

Rambut Rin kan honey blonde. Apa mungkin dulu pernah di-cat atau semacamnya?

"Yuri-san, mau tanya dong." Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hm, apa?" jawabnya.

"Rambutmu pernah di-cat tidak?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku kosong, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Heem… ya, pernah. Ada masalah?" jawabnya lagi.

"Ya, ada. Di-cat warna apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Warna… hm, sebentar… oh! Hitam." Jawabnya enteng.

Eh…

Apa gadis yang ada di mimpi-ku itu benar-benar dia?

Rin itu sahabat masa kecilku?

"Halooo… Shota! Kok bengong!" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak.

"Oh.. eh, maaf. Lalu, kau punya kakak?" Kataku meminta maaf.

"…ya…" katanya lesu.

Sepertinya dia jadi murung.

Tapi semua hint itu sudah cukup membuktikkan bahwa dia sahabat masa kecilku. Yah, kita mungkin sama-sama lupa kejadian masa kecil, jadi kita tidak mengenal satu-sama lain.

"Memang kenapa menanyakan tentang rambutku? Dan… kakakku?" tanyanya.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." Jawabku.

Yah… semenjak sekarang mungkin… MUNGKIN, aku sudah tau bahwa Rin adalah sahabat masa kecilku, aku harus bersikap baik padanya, kan?

Tapi gimana caranya ya?

Aku senyum aja deh.

Ya, aku baru saja tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Dia hanya bisa mennjukkan muka yang awkward, aneh, dan aku tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Ew, senyuman apaan tuh? Pasti sejenis senyum pervert." Ejeknya.

"Bukan kok." Kataku dengan nada seramah mungkin. Rin terlonjak. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

Kok dia malah mundur?

"Ada apa, Rin-san?" kataku dengan nada yang sama dengan tadi, dan sekarang kusertai dengan senyuman.

Muka Rin memucat.

Ada apaan sih…

Rin bergegas mengambil tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di lantai dan tidak jauh darinya. Dia mengambilnya dan mengacungkannya padaku.

"HEH, SETAN YANG DIDALAM TUBUH LEN-KUN! AKU TAHU KAMU SEKARANG LAGI MERASUKI RAGANYA! KELUAR KAU!" katanya keras.

….

Dia kira aku kerasukan karena berbuat baik?

"Etoo… Rin-san, aku tidak kerasukan kok." Kataku dengan nada kalem, padahal sekarang aku panik besar-besaran, takut tongkat itu melayang ke kepalaku.

Mata Rin melebar.

"ITU DIA! DASAR SETAN PEMBOHONG! HEEAAAAAAAAA!" Rin berlari menuju aku dengan tongkat baseball-nya.

Aku panik, maka aku lompat dari kasurku menuju pojok kamar, dan memojok di sudut itu. Dan Rin kecepatannya tambah kencang, dan tongkat melayang keatas..

Dan dia didepan mata.

OH.

MY.

BIEBER.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rin's POV-<strong>

OH. MY. GOD! Entah kenapa Len bisa seceroboh ini; terpeleset sampai pingsan. Karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa berteriak-teriak. Untung aku suka dengerin lagu Hard Scream macem band Bering Mi Tu Deh Horizon, jadinya aku bisa nge-scream dengan sempurna~

Oke, itu gak penting. Setelah 2 menit teriak, Gakupo dan Luka datang. Luka hanya bisa shock dan Gakupo berteriak.

"TUAN MUDAAAA!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

Lalu mereka memutari Len dan… menari?

Hell, tradisi kuno macam apa ini? Mereka kira Len sudah mati?

"Hei! Len-kun belom mati, tahu!" kataku. Mereka langsung berhenti.

"Oh, belom toh. Oke, jadi dia kenapa?" tanya Luka seiring Gakupo menggendong Len menuju kamarnya. Aku menatap jijik mereka berdua ( GakupoLen ).

Pedophil…

"Dia terpeleset lalu pingsan. Yang paling parah, bagian kepala dan sikunya terlebih dahulu jatuh." Jelasku. Mereka mengangguk. Mereka langsung menuju kekamar Len, dan aku mengikuti mereka.

Luka menyelimuti Len, dan menatapku.

"Eh?" kataku.

"Tolong jaga tuan muda, ya? Pokoknya, kamu baru boleh keluar dari kamarnya sampai aku masuk kekamar ini lagi, oke?" Luka memasang puppy eyes.

Ouch.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mau, tapi… mata itu..

"Grr, baik." Kataku sambil mendumel. Luka mengacungkan jempol dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan Gakupo.

Aku duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Len.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Melihat Len tidur.

.

.

.

Woah. Bosan sekali. Mukanya jelek, sih. Mending kalo mukanya kayak Jeden Semit. Lah ini maah… jauh.

"Errmm… jangan…" eh? Suara siapa itu?

Aku menatap Len. Ya, ternyata itu suaranya.

"Khu khu khu. Mimpi buruk pasti!" gumamku.

"Rin-san… jangan… hu.. huah!" katanya sambil sedikit meronta. Dia menyebut namaku..?

"Jangan… nanti… kamu… tenggelam…aku.. uff!" sekarang Len malah menggerakan tangannya entah kenapa.

Mungkin dia punya mimpi bahwa kami sedang tenggelam. Tapi dia takut kalau aku tenggelam, dan dia mau menolongku!

Aww, so sweet~

"Jangan… kamu… timpa aku…! Kamu…berat… sekali.. aku… kelelep…"

Atau tidak.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku karena aku kesal. Iyalah! Mana mungkin aku berat? Aku sudah menjaga pola makanku dan berolahraga tiap hari, jadi mana mungkin berat! Aku slim, tahu!

Okay, back to Len.

Dia memeluk badannya sendiri dan bergetar.

"Rin… san.. aku… tenggelam! To..long… jangan… timpa… aku.." lalu setelah itu, dia kembali normal. Mungkin mimpinya berubah.

Betapa inginnya aku menendang bocah shota ini…tapi, disekitar sini tidak ada panci. Jadi kuurungkan niatku.

Di meja sebelah kursiku, ada termos air panas dan gelas.

Mungkin setelah si shota siuman, dia mau minum. Hm.

Aku memegang gelas keramik ini dan mulai menuankan air panas kedalamnya.

**Krek!**

Eeee?

Gelasnya.. pecah!

"Gah! Airnya panas!" jeritku. Lalu aku melepas peganganku pada gelas dan akhirnya..

**PRAAANNG!**

Len langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia langsung melihatku yang masing memasang muka shock.

Oops, aku membangunkannya.

Dia melihat ruangan sekitar. Pasti dia ingin mengetahui dimana dia sekarang.

Pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Len-kun sudah…"

"Bangun. Ya. Kenapa dengan muka shock-mu itu?" dia memotong perkataanku. Aku melihat kebawah, dimana gelas itu pecah. Dia mengikuti pandanganku.

Mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Tadi… aku mau menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas ini.. Tapi, entah kenapa dinding gelasnya jadi retak. Aku jadi kaget dan menjatuhkannya. Jadinya… pecah.." jelasku.

"Oh. Tancapkan di otakmu bahwa air panas tidak boleh dimasukkan kedalam gelas keramik atau kaca." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Maaf. Oh, dan Len-kun." Kataku ketika aku sudah berada di depan pintu, berniat keluar dari kamar ini.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak gendut." Dengusku, lalu aku keluar dari kamar.

Aku mencari-cari kotak P3K disini. Lalu aku melihat kearah meja sebelah kamar Len.

Yap, itu dia. Aku mengambil kotak P3K itu dan kembali ke kamarnya dan berjalan kearah Len yang masih ada di kasur.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk mengobatimu! Yah, ini sih suruhan Luka-san. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku dipaksa!" jawabku dengan nada marah yang kubuat-buat. Sebenarnya sih, bukan suruhan Luka, tapi.. aku hanya sedikit kasihan.

"Mengobatiku? Memang aku kenapa, sih?" katanya bingung.

"Oh, kamu belum tahu kejadianmu tadi?" dia hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi tadi itu, kita sedang berjalan menuju kamar kita masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba kamu diam dan berjalan balik entah mau kemana, tapi aku mau memberitahumu bahwa jalan yang kamu mau jalani itu basah, takutnya kamu terpeleset. Eh tahunya… kamu benar-benar terpeleset." Kataku. Dia hanya manggut-manggut.

"Karena kaget, aku jadi berteriak dan kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Karena ya, kepalamu dan sikumu mengenai lantai itu. Luka-san dan Gakupo-san langsung teriak shock dan entah apa yang kulihat—mereka seperti mengelilingimu dan menari ritual? Tradisi yang aneh." Lanjutku. Dia mulai berpikir tentang sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

"Lalu Gakupo-san menggendongmu—"

"Ew."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Dia membawamu ke kamarmu, lalu aku disuruh membuatkanmu susu hangat. Ya, itulah kejadian pas gelas pecah tadi. Sebelum kejadian gelas itu, kamu bermimpi. Sampai mengatakan sesuatu. Kamu bilang…"

"Apa?" katanya. Aku diam. Kalau aku menjelaskannya, bisa-bisa dia menertawaiku dan emosiku meluap lagi.

"Tidak jadi. Sekarang camkan baik-baik; aku bisa berenang!" kataku dan langsung melemparkan kotak plester padanya.

Dia memasang muka 'emang-gue-pernah-ngomong-gitu?'

Dia mengambil satu strip plester dan menempelkannya di daerah siku-nya yang ternyata lecet.

Aku melihat-lihat kamar Len. Yah.. besar dan luas sekali. Dan isinya juga mewah. Pantas sih, dia kan anak kerajaan… aku ingin sekali mempunyai rumah seperti ini.

"Apa sih liat-liat kamarku?" kata Len gusar. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Suka-suka orang lah!

"Suka-suka mau aku ngapain, lagian ini kan mataku." Kataku lalu kembali melihat-lihat.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja dari kamarku? Aku sedang ingin sendiri!" suruhnya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya lagi.

"Sayangnya Luka-san tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dari kamar ini sampai dia sendiri yang masuk kedalam kamar ini~" kataku dengan evil grin ciri khas-ku. Len menelan ludah.

Dia memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras, dan aku terlalu malas untuk menebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Dia mengambil sesuatu didalam kotak P3K. lalu saat aku melihatnya lebih jelas lagi, itu..

Kapas.

Dan dia melemparnya.

Kapas itu hanya terlempar sampai jatuh kebawah kasur dan jauh dariku.

…

Pfft, bodohnya.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi..! Hahahaha, mukanya terlalu innocent untuk ditertawakan!

"Kagamine Len… setidaknya, bila ingin memulai peperangan, jangan pernah melemparkan kapas kearah lawan.." aku masih menahan tawa, dan Len hanya menunduk sambil facepalm.

Kerjain ah. Tapi pakai apaan ya?

Aku melihat kearah bantal besar yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kalau mau memulai pertarungan, pakai ini!" kataku dan langsung melempar bantal menuju mukanya dan-

**BAM!**

STRIKEEE~!

"Kagane Rin! Awas kau!" kata Len kesal sambil mengangkat bantal yang tadi kulempar dan-

**KREK!**

Wooow. Siku-nya kasihan ya. Sampai kedengeran tuh disini.

Aku langsung saja tertawa sekeras mungkin. Aku sudah tidak tahan menahan tawa, dan mukanya terlalu… Hyahahaha!

"Ahahahaha! Len-kun, kalo udah tau sikunya luka, ngapain ngajak perang? Ha!" kataku sambil mendekat kearahnya. Dia memasang muka 'siapa-lo-siapa-gue'.

"Tch, diam saja kau…" katanya dingin. Perlukah aku diam seperti itu hah?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu marah, shota-kun~" ledekku. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu, mungkin dia menahan untuk tidak menonjokku, ha~

Gah, jepitan rambutku loyo. Supaya tidak merusak imej, aku merapikan jepitan rambutku beserta rambutku.

Dan aku merasakan kalau Len sedang melihatku.

Serasa artis, nih…

"Yuri-san, mau tanya dong." Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Hm, apa?" jawabku.

"Rambutmu pernah di-cat tidak?" tanyanya.

Hmmm… di-cat? Pernah. Pas lagi pesta Halloween, pernah ada acara mengecat muka orang. Tapi karena aku malas, aku mengecat rambut saja.

"Heem… ya, pernah. Ada masalah?" jawabku lagi.

"Ya, ada. Di-cat warna apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Warna rambut waktu Halloween? Hitam, biar mirip kayak Maikel Jeksen.

"Warna… hm, sebentar… oh! Hitam." Jawabku enteng.

Dia jadi ternganga dan mukanya kosong. Plus, dia sedang bengong ditempat.

"Halooo… Shota! Kok bengong!" kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Dia terlonjak.

"Oh.. eh, maaf. Lalu, kau punya kakak?" Katanya.

Kakak…?

Bocah ini… mau mengangkat masa laluku yang pahit, ya?

Aku punya banyak sekali memori pahit dengannya… sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa sama sekali mengingat apapun yang terjadi ketika aku berumur 5 tahun.

"…ya…" kataku lesu.

"Memang kenapa menanyakan tentang rambutku? Dan… kakakku?" tanyaku, karena hari ini dia banyak tanya.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Len tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL MAKSUD DIA APA?

"Ew, senyuman apaan tuh? Pasti sejenis senyum pervert." Ejekku, dan berusaha mencerna arti senyuman itu.

"Bukan kok." Katanya dengan nada ramah.

OH NO! INI BUKAN LEN! Biasanya nada omongannya dingin, penuh sarkasme dan tidak peduli.

Aku mundur saja… siapa tahu ada Casper yang lagi ngerasukinnya.

"Ada apa, Rin-san?" katanya dengan nada yang sama dengan tadi, dan sekarang disertai dengan senyuman.

Aku memucat.

Ini bukan Len…

Aku harus ambil tindakan..

Aku bergegas mengambil tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di lantai dan tidak jauh dariku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengacungkannya pada Len.

"HEH, SETAN YANG DIDALAM TUBUH LEN-KUN! AKU TAHU KAMU SEKARANG LAGI MERASUKI RAGANYA! KELUAR KAU!" teriakku keras.

….

Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Etoo… Rin-san, aku tidak kerasukan kok." Dia berbicara dengan nada kalem.

Okeee ini bukan Len!

"ITU DIA! DASAR SETAN PEMBOHONG! HEEAAAAAAAAA!" aku berlari menuju Len dengan tongkat baseball.

TENANG LEN KAMU AKAN KUSADARKAN!

GO ION!

Len melompat dari kasurnya menuju pojok kamar, dan memojok di sudut itu. Aku menambah kecepatan, dan tongkat melayang keatas..

Target didepan mata.

RO.

SO!

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip~~ XD-<strong>

"Nona Rin, ini sungguh buruk…" kata Gakupo-san pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan merasa bersalah.

Yaa, siapa yang tidak merasa bersalah ketika kau memukul kepala orang dengan tongkat baseball karena kau kira dia kerasukan, sampai ia pingsan dan berkali-kali menyebutkan 'Never say never' ?

Dan aku yakin Len itu Belieber…

"Maafkan aku Gakupo-san, Luka-san… aku kira dia, ya, gitu deh.." mereka berdua langsung manggut-manggut.

"Sebenernya enggak apa-apa sih mukul Tuan Len, kan kalo mukanya lagi keliatan kesakitan, jadi ucul gimanaa gituuu~" kata Gakupo sambil nyengir-nyengir dan menunjukkan muka yang menurutku muka hentai.

Luka langsung bergeser jauh darinya, begitupun juga aku.

Pedophil…

"Luka-san betah kerja sama dia terus?" bisikku.

"Enggak." Jawabnya.

Len membuka matanya yang sedari dari tertidur. Dia melihat kami bertiga. Tapi pada saat melihatku, dia langsung bangun dan menjauh.

"Eto.. jangan takut. Aku enggak lagi memegang tongkat, kok." Kataku menenangkannya. Dia menghela nafas dan tiduran lagi. Tiba-tiba dia memegang kepalanya dengan muka kesakitan.

"Tuan Len, kepalanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya.. cuman, aku sedikit pusing. Kalian keluar saja dari kamarku." Karena perkataannya, kami bertiga keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi pada saat aku mau keluar dari pintu ini..

"Kecuali Rin-san." Sekejap aku langsung berhenti di tempat.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kasurnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap kosong aku, dan tiba-tiba dia memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Bocah, lepaskan!

"He..? Len-kun?"

"Jangan pergi… lagi…" lirihnya. Aku hanya bisa bingung ditempat.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tapi melihat tatapan matanya padaku,

Itu bukan lagi tatapan pervert atau apapun, tapi punya arti yang lain. Seperti kesedihan.

Aku harus menenangkannya lagi.

"Ya. Tenang saja." Jawabku. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum lemas dan kembali tidur.

Jujur, dia kenapa sih?

* * *

><p><strong>AN~! : **Yo ma! Kembali dengan Shiney, Ne?

Errmm.. chapter yang ini awkward banget. Mumpung masih ada beberapa fic lain yang harus dilanjutin. Disini kayaknya emang enggak ada humor, atau ada, atau tidak ada… errr… chapter ini agak serius, sih.

Oh, ya, kalian tahu Bering Mi Tu Deh Horizon itu? itu sebenernya Bring Me To The Horizon, hehehe. Tapi jujur, saya enggak tahu lagunya kayak gimana, tapi katanya nge-scream gitu.

Oke! Membalas review~

**a certain failing author: **ehehe lama di-update ya itu? Yang itu kena writer's block besar-besaran DX garing, iya betul sekali… soalnya masih liburan sekolah, sih.. nge-stalk…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW~

**Dio anime lover: **maafkan saya karena lama, ya X( Rate M? err… untungnya saya masih berpikiran positif dan sehat ( halah boong abis )~ thanks for the review! ;D

**Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori: **wow, anda yuri? O.o kereen /plak! Saya cuman dapet pikiran aja, kalo butler sama servant sama aja… tapi namanya beda. Kayaknya sih begitu ( ga yakin hohoho /BAM ) THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW X)

**Hikari Kamishiro: **AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGAKAK! *nangis kejer* betul sekali, Len, kalau mau guling-guling sambil ketawa di lantai, Shiney ikutan ya XD (?) Fic ini seru…? OMO (Oh My Omas)! Thanks! ^^

**Rin . aichii: **entah kenapa saya jadi senang kalo Rin jadi yuri :D /dilindesRin hoho, akan saya update~

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya :'D dan fic ini menghibur? Big thanks! X')

**Rinkaro-chan: **WOOHOO NO TYPOS *ajepajep* HUAHAHA mungkin GakupoLuka memang berniat buat bikin bom kayak Nurdin M Top. ( A-Apa..! *JEGEER* ) okee thanks for your review~! XD

**Rii Tata-chan: **astaga dragon…? HYAHAHAHAHAH ( Gila mode: on ) unik sekali! :'D Kalo Rin yuri sama Miku, Len sama Colonel Sanders ajaa~ YAYY NO TYPO :'3 tengkyu for deh refiew~!

**Ruuya: **Rinta.. hmm gimana ya? :/ KaitoxMiku boleh juga tuh! XD

Rin: baiknya para review, hiks TAT enggak kayak au-

Author: APA~?

Rin: eheheheh *mundur*

Len: wah author udah bangkit?

Miku: mereka gila... aku gak sempet muncul disini TTATT

Author: tolong review ya~~ sebelum Miku nangis-nangis dan bisa membentuk sungai nil kedua~

Miku: WHAT?


	4. Chapter 4 : New Friends,Feeling,Accident

Chapter 4 YIHA~!

Gimana nih fic yang lainnya belom di-update. BIG HIKS. *nangis*

Tapi seenggaknya saya lagi dalam proyek 2 fic baru; yang satu collab dan yang satu… one-shot :D

Rin: gak nanya tuh.

Author: siapa yang suruh komen?

Rin: otakku.

Author: *sigh* Len, bacain disclaimernya dong.

Len: kaga ah… Miku aja.

Miku: YEEEEYYY AKU LAGI :3

**Disclaimer: Pokoknya… bukan punya si Shiney! Kalo Vocaloid punya dia, bakal setiap hari kugigit~**

Author: pengkhianat….

Miku: NGEAHAHAHAHAHA *kabur*

Author: oh ya, mungkin disini bakal ada banyak linebreak… atau enggak. Menurut saya sih banyak…

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 4 : New Friends, Feeling, Accident

**-Len's POV-**

"_Jangan! Kumohon… jangan..!" kataku sambil terus menangis. Perempuan yang masih ada didepanku, hanya membuang nafas panjang._

"_Len… maafkan aku. Tapi, aku harus—"_

"_Tidak! Kamu… tidak boleh pindah! Itu tidak mungkin… hiks.." potongku dan masih menangis. Muncul air mata di sudut mata perempuan itu, meski matanya tertutup oleh poni hitamnya saat ini._

_Dia lalu memelukku, sehingga aku menangis didalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku pelan dan meneteskan air matanya. Akupun membalas pelukannya._

"_Aku… disuruh, Len. Maaf… maaf sekali… aku sendiri tidak mau.." katanya pelan._

"_Siapa nanti yang akan menjadi temanku nanti…? Siapa!" kataku._

"_Len, aku—"_

"_Siapa!" bentakku._

"_Len! Aku tahu kamu tidak punya teman! Sama sekali! Kecuali aku dan kakakku! Berhenti bertindak egois seperti ini, aku punya hak!" bentaknya balik. Aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Maka aku mendorongnya dan berjalan keluar._

_Dia sudah pergi ke negeri yang jauh sekali._

_Dan bahkan kami tidak berpamitan._

….

Ng… kepalaku sakit…

"Luka-san betah kerja sama dia terus?" bisik seseorang yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Enggak." Jawabnya.

Aku membuka mataku. Ah, kelihatannya aku baru saja tertidur…

Aku melihat tiga orang yang sejak tadi melihatku.

Ungu… oh, Gakupo.

Pink… Luka.

Honey blonde?

Rin?

'_ITU DIA! DASAR SETAN PEMBOHONG! __HEEAAAAAAAAA!'_

CELAKA!

Langsung saja aku bangun dan menjauhi mereka. Apalagi Rin.

"Eto.. jangan takut. Aku enggak lagi memegang tongkat, kok." Katanya menenangkanku.

Huff, untung saja. Aku menghela nafas dan tiduran lagi.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau dia bilang seperti itu, berarti kepalaku sudah dipukul, dong?

Argh. Betul sekali. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku nyut-nyutan.

"Tuan Len, kepalanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya.. cuman, aku sedikit pusing. Kalian keluar saja dari kamarku." mereka bertiga keluar dari kamarnya.

Rin… ikut keluar juga?

"Kecuali Rin-san." Perkataanku membuat Rin diam ditempat.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di kasurku. Aku menatap kosong dia,

'_Berhenti bertindak egois seperti ini, aku punya hak!__**'**_

Maaf…

Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya daripada aku berkata apa-apa. Aku capek.

"He..? Len-kun?"

"Jangan pergi… lagi…" lirihku.

Entah apa dia bisa mengerti perkataanku, dia hanya bisa membalas tatapanku padanya.

"Ya. Tenang saja." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemas dan kembali tidur.

Maaf…

* * *

><p><strong>-Rin's POV-<strong>

AKHIRNYAAAA! KELUAR DARI KAMAR LEN! AKU BISA MENGHIRUP UDARA SEGAR LAGI~

Dan lepas dari pegangan tangannya! Untung dia tertidur.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang sudah dibereskan oleh Luka sejak aku menjaga Len yang terpeleset itu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Luka nih…

Aku langsung berganti baju, aku melepas baju kotorku ini dan memakai t-shirt kuning dengan motif jeruk dan celana pendek hitam diatas lutut.

Leganya karena bebas dari baju kotor yang basah itu~

Aku langsung melompat menuju kasurku dan merebahkan diri.

SUGOIII! EMPUUUK~

Supaya tidak bosan, aku mengambil salah satu komik didalam tasku.

AC yang dingin, kasur yang empuk, dan komik…

Melengkapi hidupku~

_**Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze,**__**  
><strong>__**Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu~**_

Handphone-ku bunyi? Ah, padahal aku sedang dalam proses menyantaikan diri. Langsung saja aku mengangkat telepon yang masuk itu. Aku melihat ID teleponnya.

Unknown number?

"Halo?" kataku.

"_Baka! Dimana kau! Aku sudah suruh jangan pergi, juga!"_ omel yang ada di seberang sana.

Dari suara omelannya sih, ya suara Len..

Perasaan tadi dia galau atau melankolis gitu deh? Sekarang kenapa malah jadi marah-marah?

"Heh shota, aku capek tau!"

"_Bawakan aku snack. Aku juga capek!"_

"EH! AKU JUGA—" belum sempat kulanjutkan, dia langsung memutuskan sambungan. Aku menghembuskan nafas.

Aku mulai meng-Rename_ 'unknown number'_ itu menjadi '_Shota'_.

Kekeke.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat dango.

Sambil menunggu dango-nya matang, aku meng-SMS Miku.

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Yo, Mikoooh!**

**.**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Rinneeeyyy~ jadi, gimana acara main di rumah Len-sama?**

**.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Bukan main lagi… tapi tinggal disini.**

**.**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**SUMPEH LO?**

**.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Sumpeeeeeh dahh**

**.**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**ASJWBGHJUTXCSCMDPWIRMX!**

**.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Ku? Kenapa?**

**.**

**From:Miku**

**To: Rin**

**ASDFGHJKLWRTBCKAXOPLK;!**

Oke… Miku sudah mulai menggila, maka aku harus berhenti SMS-an dengan dia sementara.

Kebetulan dango-nya sudah jadi. Aku langsung menaruhnya di piring dan tidak lupa untuk membawa teh juga.

Dan… sudah sampai didepan kamar Len.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan Len menengok kearahku.

"Baka, lama banget sih." omelnya. Aku mendengus.

Aku berjalan menuju kasurnya dan memberikannya piring penuh dango itu.

"Nih." kataku. Dia mengambilnya dan mulai makan.

Merasa tugas sudah selesai, aku berniat keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali membaca komik. Tapi…

"Baka, mau kemana?" katanya.

KE JIDATMU!

"Ke kamarku." kataku berusaha kalem.

"Tidak boleh." katanya lagi.

GUA TELEN LU LAMA-LAMA!

"Masa tidak boleh? Kejam! Apa kek, suruh temanmu kesini saja!" kataku yang kesal.

"Kalau hari ini dia datang." katanya.

**Ding dong!**

AHA!

"Ada tamu? Kubukain, ya~" dengan ini, aku bisa lolos dari shota itu! Muahahaha.

Ada apa dengan Len sekarang?

Facepalm.

Kekeke.

Aku keluar dari kamar Len dan menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Aku membuka pintunya dan…

"…Shion-san?"

Didepanku ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan mengenakan syal yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya dan memegang sebuah es krim cone di tangannya.

Itu Kaito Shion.

Dia teman Len?

Sama-sama baka, dong.

"Eh? Rin? Kok disini?" tanyanya. Hmph, aku entah kenapa jadi bangga menjadi servant si shota. Aku bisa terkenal, nih.

"Yah. Nanti juga si shota kasih tau kenapa. Mau kuantar?" kataku tapi dengan nada yang biasa kupakai; nada dingin. Dia menggeleng.

"Ah, aku sudah biasa kok!" katanya riang dan menaiki tangga. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dia membuka pintu kamar Len dan,

"LEEEEEEENNNN! SAHABAT SHOTA-KUUU~~!" teriaknya dan langsung menindih Len di kasur.

Poor Len.

Shota Len.

Dan, Yaoi Len.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa-ku. Tapi…

"Snrk…" yah, lepas deh.

Kaito langsung memandangku dengan tidak percaya. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga.

"Rin…. Rin…. ketawa!" katanya tidak percaya. Yep… aku jarang ketawa di sekolah. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang seru.

"BaKaito! Menjauh dariku!" usirnya. Kaito tertawa dan menyingkir darinya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Len… kenapa Rin bisa disini? Apa kalian sudah jadian—" aku dan Len langsung menonjoknya tepat di muka.

"KITA ENGGAK JADIAN!" teriak aku—eh, kami? Aku dan Len bertatapan lalu memalingkan muka masing-masing.

Cih, mau aja aku jadian sama shota kayak gitu? Merinding ah.

Aku melihat muka Len sekilas. Dia memerah?

Cie Len. Suka sama Kaito, nih? Ehem ehem.

"Ergh… baka, dia itu servant-ku. Mulai dari sekarang." katanya.

"Oooh begitu! Yasudah, mulai sekarang jadi temanku, ya~" katanya dengan nada senang.

Teman? Errr…

"…Enggak, ah." Tolakku dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ouch, Rin. kata-kata itu menusuk, lho" katanya.

"Aku tahu."

"Baka-san, aku temanmu, kan?" tanya Len.

"Bukan. Kamu itu cuman manusia yang ingin kutelan hidup-hidup." Kataku dengan nada menusuk.

Len cemberut.

"Rrr… Hyahahaha! Len-chan mau ditelan! HUAHAHAHAHA" tiba-tiba saja Kaito tertawa maniak. Len langsung memukul lengan Kaito, mungkin dia sebal dengan nama panggilan seperti itu.

"Berisik, Kaito Hats—MMPHHH!" baru saja Len mau mengatai Kaito, Kaito menutupi mulutnya dengan syalnya.

"BERISIK! Ada temannya, tahu!" kata Kaito.

Hmm… 'Kaito Hats'?

Ada teman'nya'?

Nyihihihi. Aku ejek ah si bocah biru ini.

"Maaf, namamu Kaito Shion atau Kaito Hatsune?" tanyaku dengan ramah. Len menyeringai yang berarti 'Bagus, Rin-san!'. Kaito melemas.

"Len-chan… Rin… aku benci kalian…" kata Kaito shock.

"Heheh" kata kita berdua.

"Jangan kasih tahu Miku-chan, tolooongg~" pintanya. Len mengangguk sambil ketawa. Aku? Aku diwakili Len saja.

"Oh ya, Rin-san, back to topic…" kata Len.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Aku temanmu, bukan?" tanya Len.

Ish… itu lagi?

"Bukan."

"Ayolah?"

"Enggak."

Pastinya Len menyerah. Tapi…

"Kalau kamu tidak menganggap aku sebagai temanku, aku bakal bilang ke semua orang kalau—" kalimat Len dihentikan oleh Kaito dengan menutup mulutnya, kali ini dengan tangannya.

Pasti dia bakal ngancem kalau dia bakal bilang ke semua orang kalau aku yuri.

Tapi apa maksud Kaito itu?

"Len, bukan begitu caranya bila ingin mempunyai teman," kata Kaito.

"Bukan dari semacam paksaan atau bentakan. Tapi dari dalam hatimu yang paling dalam. Karena, teman adalah orang yang akan selalu melengkapi hari-harimu." Ceramah Kaito. Len jadi diam. Aku juga.

Ternyata Kaito…

Alim!

Baka Rin—bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

"Jadi… Rin?" Kaito langsung memandangku.

"…Hm?" kataku.

"Kamu mau kan menjadi temanku?" tanyanya.

Bocah biru ini ternyata tidak mudah menyerah, ya?

Tapi kelakuannya cukup menarik.

"Ya.." jawabku.

"YEEESSS! HAHAHAA! TEMAN BARUU~" sorak Kaito senang. Len menepuk jidatnya.

"Eh! Aku mengucapkan itu sendirinya dari mulutku! Bukannya aku pikirkan dari dulu, tahu!" kataku.

"Tsundere." kata Len.

"Aku bukan tsundere, shota!" kataku.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apakah aku temanmu?" tanya Len.

"Hem. Iya deh." Kataku membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil kamu 'Rin-chan', ya~!" kata Kaito.

"EH! APA-APAAN KAU!" kataku yang tidak terima dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel '_-san_'. Terlalu formal tuh." Tiba-tiba Len ikut-ikutan.

"Urgh! Terserah kalian deh!" kataku lalu keluar dari kamar Len.

Menutup pintu kamar Len dan kembali ke kamarku, aku melompat kearah kasur dan memeluk bantal.

Fuh.

Aku…. Punya teman lain selain Miku.

Dan perasaan apa yang tadi ada di dalam diriku bila bersama mereka?

Aku seperti merasa ringan dan selalu ingin berbicara terus kepada mereka.

Ini sudah lama…

Tidak kurasakan?

Yah… sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Len's POV-<strong>

"Urgh! Terserah kalian deh!" kata Rin lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Yaah, tsundere-nya kumat?

Setelah pintu kamarku tertutup, Kaito melihat dango yang ada di meja sebelah kasurku.

"Kau mau, Kai? Ambil saja." Kataku.

"Ini… LEN, KAMU BISA MASAK?" tanya Kaito dengan bintang-bintang-penuh-di-matanya.

"Bukaan. Itu buatan Rin." jawabku. Seperti apa yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak menggunakan embel-embel '_-san_' padanya lagi.

Kaito melahap satu dango dan tiba-tiba mukanya jadi cerah. Muncullah tanda tanya yang besar diatas kepalaku.

"Bakaito? Oi?" kataku mengguncan-guncangkan bahunya.

"LENNYYYYYY! RASANYA ENAK BANGEEETTT! UWOOOHH!" kata Kaito berapi-api. Mungkin muka seperti ' X3 ' ya?

"Biasa ajalah." Kataku memainkan jariku.

Kaito memandang kearah jendela dan melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di jendela itu.

"Hei, Len…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ada firasat kalau… Rin-chan itu bakal merubahmu." Kaito masih menatap kosong jendela itu.

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang kebingungan.

Betul, aku tidak tahu maksud si baka ini apaan!

"…ah, polos banget sih kau, Len!" kata Kaito memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Baka! Cari masalah!" kataku yang berusaha mengejar Kaito.

**BRAAAKK!**

Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar.

Dan ada Rin yang sedang berdiri disana.

"DOUBLE BAKA! BISA DIEM GAK? AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" omel Rin.

…Eh?

Padahal kata-kata itu ringan sekali, tapi… kenapa rasanya sangat membuatku merasa malu?

"Okidoki, Rin-chan~ maaf!" Kaito tertawa. Rin mendengus.

Rin melihatku dan tetap diam.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Mana permintaan maafmu?" kata Rin ketus.

"Maaf."

EH?

KENAPA AKU BISA MINTA MAAF DENGAN SANGAT CEPAT?

INI BUKAN DIRIKU LAGI!

Rin mengangguk puas dan menutup kembali pintunya. Kaito menatapku, berusaha mencari-cari apa yang bermasalah denganku.

"Kaito… kenapa aku merasa aneh?" tanyaku.

"Woah, aneh kenapa?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Aku… jadi bertingkah beda kalau berhadapan dengan Rin. Tadi pada saat dia meneriaki kita karena kita berisik, entah kenapa aku jadi sangat malu. Dan aku jadi cepat memaafkannya. Padahal aku yang biasa sangat bertolak belakang dengan itu! Aku jadi aneh sekarang!" kataku sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti itu, LenLen~" kata Kaito santai.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak lama lagi kamu akan merasakannya, Len~! Byeee!" kata Kaito yang langsung kabur dari kamarku dan kabur dari rumahku.

Aku terdiam.

Aku ingin mendengar jawaban Bakaito, deh…

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day-<strong>

**-Normal POV-**

"Oi, yuri! Tunggu aku!" kata Len sambil berlari dan mengejar Rin.

"Hmph, shota lama sekali? Ayolah." Kata Rin yang sedang asik dengan handphone-nya.

Mereka keluar dari pintu utama rumah—bukan, mansion Len dan bermaksud untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Rin lalu berjalan menuju gerbang dan hendak membukanya.

"Heh, mau ngapain buka gerbang?" kata Len yang sedang menunggu supirnya menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja mau ke sekolah, memang mau ngapain lagi?" kata Rin.

"Kamu tidak bakal ke sekolah berjalan kaki; kamu bakal naik mobilku." Kata Len.

"EH? Enggak mau! Mendingan aku ngesot ke sekolah daripada aku berangkat bareng kamu!"

Len langsung saja memasuki mobilnya dan mengirim SMS kepada Rin dan berisi:

_**Kalau kau tidak cepat naik mobil ini, aku bakal ngomong di TOA sekolah kalau kamu nyimpen foto-foto Mikuo!**_

Rin mendecak sebal dan berlari kearah mobil Len dan memasukinya.

'Baka Len!' pikirnya.

Di perjalanan, kedua blonde ini cuman bisa diam. Len hanya melihat pemandangan sekitar dan Rin memasang muka yang biasa dia pakai bila dia sedang kesal; menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Karena keheningan yang melanda membunuh suasana, sang supir, Gakupo, langsung memecah keheningan.

"Emm, bagaimana tadi sarapannya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Enggak enak. Dango-nya masa ada yang gosong. Warnanya coklat gitu." Jawab Len.

"Baka! Itu bukan gosong, tapi emang warnanya coklat!" kata Rin.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan dango warnanya coklat, baka?" kata Len yang tidak mau kalah.

"Ada resepnya, baka!" timpal Rin.

"Kamu yang baka! Bukan aku!" kata Len yang mulai berapi-api.

"Kamu, baka yaoi!" ejek Rin.

"Baka yuri!"

"Baka Rin Hatsune!" Len mengirimkan devil grin-nya.

"Ugh… Baka Len Shion!"

…

"SIAAL!" Len lalu menyerang Rin—bukan, mencakar Rin.

"Oi, baka! Stoop! Sakit!" erang Rin, lalu dia mencakar balik Len.

Perang cakar-cakaran dimulai.

Gakupo sweatdrop. Bukannya dia memperbaiki suasana, tapi malah memperburuk suasana.

Didalam pikiran Gakupo, sudah terpampang jelas muka Luka yang di kelilingi aura hitam dan ikan tuna besar yang ada di tangannya.

Dan Gakupo mengingat sesuatu yang Luka pernah katakan padanya sebelum mereka berangkat,

'_Gakupo… kalau aku melihat satu saja baretan di muka tuan Len atau nona Rin sepulang mereka dari sekolah, aku akan menciptakan banyak baretan di mukamu, dan seluruh terong di mansion ini akan kumusnahkan...'_

"HIEEEEE!" teriak Gakupo ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja setirnya membanting drastis kearah kanan dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Kagamine dan Kagane, kenapa kalian telat? Dan kenapa muka kalian penuh dengan cakaran dan, tangan kanan Kagamine agak membiru? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya si guru ditengah pelajaran yang diganggu oleh kedatang duo blonde itu.<p>

"Bukan. Maafkan kami, sensei." Kata Len dan Rin secara bersamaan. Mereka yang menyadari ini, melihat kearah satu sama lain dan menyadari bahwa mereka melakukan kontak mata. Langsung saja keduanya memalingkan muka mereka secepatnya.

"Tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan di perjalanan." kata Rin. Guru itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing." Perintah guru itu. Mereka langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Rin yang duduk di sebelah Miku, langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Rin! Kenapa mukamu banyak cakaran dan kamu telat? Plus, kamu kok bisa dateng bareng Len-sama?" tanya Miku dengan suara sepelan mungkin, tapi diusahakan agar Rin bisa mendengarnya.

"Kuceritakan nanti saja. Aku capek." Rin membanting mukanya ke meja dan memegang pensilnya, digerak-gerakkan seolah dia sedang menulis.

"Towong biwang ajwa kawo awkwu mwenuwis. ( Tolong bilang aja kalo aku menulis. )" Kata Rin yang tidak jelas. Miku hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Jelas-jelas Rin sekarang sedang tidur di dalam pelajaran.

Sementara di sisi Len, dia kesulitan menulis dengan tangan kirinya, berhubung tangan kanannya sulit digerakkan.

"Sial… aku tidak menulis. Aku bukan kidal. Cih. Kaito, nanti aku pinjam catatanmu, ya!" pinta Len kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sip, bos~" jawab Kaito dan dia melanjutkan menulis, sedangkan Len hanya bisa mendengar gurunya saja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip. Bukan Skip Beat loh.-<strong>

"Rin! Riiin, bangun!" kata Miku mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rin, sehingga Rin terbangun.

"Ng… sekarang pelajaran apa…?" kata Rin yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Sudah istirahat, malah." Kata Miku.

"APA? Aku tertidur selama itu? Dan tidak ketahuan!" kata Rin kaget. Hebat, mungkin Miku menjaganya?

"Tidak, guru-guru terlalu sibuk dengan melemparkan pertanyaan ke anak-anak yang pintar! Seperti Kaito-kun, begitu." jelas Miku.

'Aneh, kok dia bilang Kaito itu pintar? Bukannya dia baka?' pikir Rin.

Rin langsung menyeret Miku kearah kantin dan duduk di meja yang seharusnya diisi oleh 4 orang.

Rin membuka kotak bekalnya dan membuka karton jus jeruk yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Hmm, dango dan jus jeruk adalah bekal terbaik." Rin langsung menyeruput jus-nya dan melirik kearah Miku yang disebelahnya.

Miku dengan senang dan ganasnya melahap daun bawang yang sedang ia pegang. Pegang? Ya, daun bawang itu utuh.

"Ew Miku, serius, kamu selalu makan negi itu secara utuh?" kata Rin yang meletakkan jus-nya dan mulai melahap satu dango. Miku tertawa.

"Kau tahu kan ini adalah makanan terbaik yang pernah kutemui! Begitu enak~! Mau satu?" tawar Miku.

"Tidak." Tolak Rin.

Ditengah mereka sedang makan, muncullah bunyi piring terjatuh yang agak berjarak dari mereka berdua.

"Gyaaa! Len-kyuuun~ tidak apa-apa?" kata salah satu perempuan disana. Rin terkejut.

"Len-kun?" Rin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Len, dan Miku yang tidak mau ketinggalan Rin langsung menyusulnya.

Rin melihat Len yang sedang berada di lantai dan piring yang juga ada di lantai itu, beserta makanan yang berserakan di lantai dan sedikit membekas di baju Len. Untungnya piring itu terbuat dari plastik, jadinya tidak pecah. Kaito berusaha menolong tetapi tangannya penuh oleh tas dan bekal.

Rin mengangkat Len dengan cara mengambil tangannya. Akhirnya Len bangkit, tapi dia berantakan sekarang. Rin menepuk keningnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu tanganmu tidak bisa membawa beban makanan, kenapa kamu tidak minta bantuanku?" tanya Rin. Orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka berempat langsung berbisik-bisik dan menatap Rin aneh.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang heran, Rin Kagane, si perempuan yang sama sekali tidak menonjol dan emotionless itu, bisa dekat dengan Len Kagamine si idol sekolah? Sampai-sampai Len menerima uluran tangan Rin tadi? Atau apalah itu, mereka hanya bergosip tentang duo blonde ini sekarang.

"Karena.. uhh.. aku takut merepotkanmu?" kata Len yang sedikit gugup. Gugup? Hal yang tidak pernah Len rasakan sepanjang hidupnya terhadap seorang perempuan. Kecuali sekarang. Aneh.

"Kenapa begitu, baka? Aku kan servant-mu. Masa lupa!" kata Rin, yang menyebabkan sekeliling mereka langsung shock di tempat, termasuk Miku. Kaito sudah tahu, jadinya dia kalem.

"Enggak mungkin! Kagane itu servant-nya Len-sama?" kata salah satu perempuan yang lain.

Rin menengok kearah perempuan itu dan memberi dia _death glare_.

"Enggak suka? Lagian Len-kun yang pilih aku, kok. _Get lost._" Katanya dengan nada yang tenang bercampur dingin. Dia langsung menarik Len menuju tempat yang entah kemana, diikuti oleh Kaito.

"Ah… Rin, tunggu!" kata Miku yang lalu menyusul mereka bertiga.

Rin ternyata membawa Len ke UKS. Tapi sayangnya, didalam tidak ada dokter yang berjaga.

"Cih… yang benar saja? Harusnya mereka menjalankan tugasnya disini. Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Rin yang mulai meng-eksplor isi kabinet besar yang ditutupi kaca itu. Len, Kaito, dan Miku hanya bisa duduk.

"Kau…" Len menunjuk Miku. Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len.

"Aku? Kenapa, Len-sama?" tanya Miku.

"Kau tahu, kau perempuan yang berbeda dari semua perempuan lain, sama seperti Rin, kamu tidak begitu… mengesalkan. Kamu juga bukan fangirl-ku, kan?" tanya Len.

Sebenarnya Miku merupakan salah satu fangirl Len. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan yang Miku rasakan pada Len bukan berupa seperti penggemar, tetapi lebih mengarah kearah pertemanan. Itulah kenapa Miku tidak pernah gugup kalau berhadapan dengannya, berbeda dengan fangirls yang lain.

"Sepertinya bukan, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman.." kata Miku pelan.

"Maka begitu, aku juga akan menganggapmu sebagai temanku sendiri. Kaito juga." Kata Len sambil tersenyum. Ditepuknya pundak Kaito.

"E-eh… aku, aku..?" Kaito gugup. Miku tertawa pelan.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja Kaito-kun. Kamu kan temanku juga," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum. Kaito yang serasa terbang di surga langsung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Len bisa menangkap sinyal kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Miku hanya bisa bingung.

"Oh ya, panggil aku dengan nama yang biasa saja. Jangan memakai embel-embel '_-sama' _begitu, kamu kan bukan penggemarku atau apalah itu." tambah Len. Miku mengangguk.

"Ini dia, akhirnya aku menemukan perbannya. Huft." Kata Rin yang mendatangi mereka bertiga, terutama Len.

"Berikan aku tangan kananmu." Perintah Rin. Len memberikannya tangan kanannya, dan Rin membalut perban itu di tangan Len dengan lembut, meski sekarang tampang Rin sedang ganas entah kenapa.

Kaito melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal; Len terus memandangi wajah Rin. padahal dia tidak pernah memandangi wajah seorang perempuan selama ini. Kaito hanya bisa menyeringai.

Dia menyenggol lengan Miku, dan berbisik padanya.

"Psst, Miku-chan! Lihat deh si Len sama Rin." bisik Kaito. Miku langsung melihat kearah mereka.

"…Oh, aku mengerti! Mereka sama-sama blonde, kan?" balas Miku. Kaito menggeleng.

"B-bukaan! Lihat deh, Len memandangi wajah Rin-chan terus!" bisik Kaito lagi. Miku langsung mengangguk sambil ber 'ooh'-ria.

"Oh iya ya! Apa dia suka Rin?" tanya Miku, masih dalam nada berbisik.

"Aku harap begitu… mereka sepertinya cocok. Sampai-sampai mereka punya luka yang sama!" Jawab Kaito.

"Hihihi. Kamu lucu, Kaito-kun!" kata Miku yang tertawa kecil. Kaito kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"E-eehhh…? Semua orang bilang begitu.. hehe." Kata Kaito salah tingkah.

"Hei kalian, sedang berbisik tentang apa?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Mereka terkejut.

"Ah… umm…" mereka berdua kebingungan.

"Aku harap bukan tentang kami." Kata Len.

JLEB.

BENER BANGET.

"Anooo, bukan kok. Kaito-kun tadi mengajakku makan doang, kok. Hehe" kata Miku gugup.

"Apa? Kalian berkencan? Kenapa begitu cepat?" celetuk Rin. Miku dan Kaito terkejut, mereka tentu saja merona.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka menyadarinya dan menundukkan muka mereka. Merah sekali mukanya.

"Hah, pasangan yang cocok. Oh ya, tanganku sudah dibalut. Ayo kita ke kantin lagi." ajak Len. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Ah, Len-kun? Bajumu kotor. Pakai bajuku saja." tawar Rin tanpa memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"…APA?" kata Len tidak percaya.

"Iya, bukan berarti kita tukaran baju, tapi aku bawa baju cadangan kok. Kebetulan itu tidak ada motifnya, jadi itu tidak kelihatan seperti baju perempuan." kata Rin yang langsung menyodorkan Len bajunya yang entah dimana dia ambil.

"…Baiklah." lalu Len berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki untuk berganti baju.

"Oke, ayo kita makan. Masih sisa 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk." Kata Rin yang memimpin mereka kearah meja makan.

Untung saja meja yang tadi Miku dan Rin duduki bangkunya ada empat, jadi mereka bisa makan bersama.

Di tengah percakapan, Len datang dengan baju Rin di badannya.

"Yo, bangku kosongnya aku isi, ya." Len langsung duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Memang bangku ini untukmu, Lenny~!" ejek Kaito. Len memukulnya keras sampai Kaito mengerang kesakitan, dan menghasilkan Miku dan Rin tertawa.

"Bakaito! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" kata Len sambil cemberut. Kaito memberi Len tangan 'OK'.

"Len-kun, mau pisang? Aku tadi mau hanya mau membeli jeruk, tapi tahunya dikasih bonus pisang." Rin menyodorkan pisang itu kepada Len.

"_My pleasure._" Ucap Len dengan aksen bahasa inggris dan tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, tujuan Masamune Date adalah… blablabla, dan dia blablabla." Ceramah si guru. Rin hanya bisa memukul-mukul kepalanya.<p>

"Siaaall… sejarah membosankan sekali! Gurunya juga! Egh!" omel Rin pelan. Miku yang termasuk anak yang rajin, tetap menulis.

"Miku.. andaikan kita bisa bertukar otak!" kata Rin.

"Sudahlah, tulis saja Rin, ini kan bahan untuk ujian nanti." Nasihat Miku. Rin hanya mengangguk tidak peduli. Dia menganggap ujian itu tidak penting. Meskipun Rin tidak belajar, pada hasil ujiannya selalu tertulis angka diatas 90.

Pita besarnya hanya melambai kesana kemari, mengikuti pemiliknya yang sedang menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kepalamu itu sehingga pita itu bisa diam? Kau mungkin saja mengganggu pemandangan orang-orang di belakang, loh." kata Miku.

"Ah biarin saja. Memang niatku begitu, kok." Kata Rin beserta _evil smirk_-nya. Miku menggeleng.

"Kau ini…" gumam Miku pelan.

Tinggal satu jam pelajaran lagi, lalu semua murid di sekolah itu—Crypton Gakuen, bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Di tengah pelajaran, pintu kelas terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut teal dan serupa seperti Miku. Semua mata di kelas itu tertuju padanya, kecuali Rin yang sedang sibuk mencoba menidurkan diri.

"Eto. Maaf sensei, tapi bisa saya pinjam Rin Kagane?" pinta murid itu, atau Mikuo.

Rin yang serasa dipanggil, langsung menengok kearahnya. Seketika saja Rin merona. Tapi ronaan itu berhasil disembunyikannya. Rin bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Mikuo.

"Permisi, sensei." kata Rin, yang lalu menutup pintu kelas itu. Lalu kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali seperti semula.

Namun sayangnya, ada satu orang yang bisa melihat ronaan gadis blonde itu.

"Ck… pengganggu."

* * *

><p>"Mikuo? Ada apa?" tanya Rin ketika mereka sampai di ruangan OSIS.<p>

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, Rin-chan. Berhubung sebentar lagi sekolah akan mengadakan acara Field Trip, aku diminta untuk mengusulkan dimana seharusnya angkatan kalian pergi." jawab Mikuo.

Pantas saja, Mikuo kan salah satu anggota OSIS. Dia harus berpartisipasi juga dalam hal ini.

"Tapi kenapa memilihku?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Aku merasa kalau kamu spesial, jadi aku memilihmu! Kalau aku memilih Miku, nanti bisa-bisa dia mengusulkan sekolah kita pergi ke London. Kan mahal sekali, hahaha!" katanya. Rin langsung memerah. Dia bilang, Rin itu spesial…?

"B-baik! Aku akan membantumu!" kata Rin sambil meninju udara.

"Oke… ayo kita usahakan kelas 1 SMA Crypton Gakuen mendapatkan tempat Field Trip terbaik kali ini." Mikuo mulai menulis di sebuah lembar kertas.

Mikuo dan Rin mulai berpikir dengan keras. Sekali-kali mereka mengajukan beberapa ide, tapi pasti salah satu dari mereka menolaknya karena alasan sesuatu.

"Gahhh… aku pusing sekali!" keluh Rin sambil membanting wajahnya di meja OSIS.

"Ya, aku juga… ternyata sulit juga.." kata Mikuo sambil memijit keningnya.

"Ahh, andaikan aku sekarang bisa berendam di onsen… huft." Kata Rin pelan. Tiba-tiba Mikuo mengangkat mukanya dan aura-nya jadi cerah.

"Itu dia, Rin-chan! Kau jenius!" kata Mikuo dengan nada riangnya, mulai menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas yang tadi dia isi.

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Kelas 1 SMA Crypton Gakuen akan pergi ke Hokkaido! Tujuan utama, onsen!" Mikuo lalu menari tidak jelas, yang pasti sangat senang. Mikuo pun langsung saja memeluk Rin, hal biasa yang mereka lakukan sejak kecil.

( Onsen: Pemandian air panas di Jepang. Biasanya ada tempat penginapannya juga )

"Terima kasih, Rin-chan~! Aku beruntung karena memilihmu!" kata Mikuo yang masih dalam keadaan senang total. Rin makin memerah dan membalas memeluknya.

Keadaan sedang menghangat sekarang, tapi…

**Bruk!**

Kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu langsung menengok kearah sumber suara.

Disitu berdiri seorang murid berambut honey blonde yang diikat ponytail kecil kebelakang, dan dengan matanya yang melebar. Buku-buku berserakan di lantai karena di menjatuhkannya.

"Oh. Hai, shota." sapa Rin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud melambaikannya.

"Ck… keluar dari pelajaran karena mau berduaan saja? Menjijikan." Ucap Len dengan dinginnya, lalu bermaksud mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Lenny? Sini biar kubantu kau," Rin mendekati Len dan mau membantunya mengambilkan buku-buku itu, tapi Len memukul tangannya.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan itu, Len! Kau tahu kan tanganmu itu masih terluka!" kata Rin kesal. Len mendengus dan berjalan jauh dari ruangan OSIS itu selesai dia memungut semua bukunya.

'Salah sendiri kenapa pintu ruangan OSIS-nya dibuka segala.' pikir Len selagi dia berjalan.

"Mikuo! Aku kejar Len dulu ya! Sisanya nanti kuserahkan pada kakak!" kata Rin lalu mulai mengejar Len. Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalian memang cocok kalau bersama. Tapi, maaf Kagamine Len…"

"…Ada saatnya dia harus lenyap dari sisimu."

* * *

><p><strong>-Len's POV-<strong>

"Eto. Maaf sensei, tapi bisa saya pinjam Rin Kagane?" pinta murid itu yang barusan mengganggu waktu belajar kelas ini. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Hatsune Mikuo. Yang disukai Rin… hm.

Rin merasa dia dipanggil, maka dia langsung menengok kearah Mikuo. Tiba-tiba saja Rin merona. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan ronaan itu, hm? Rin bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Mikuo.

"Permisi, sensei." kata Rin, lalu menutup pintu kelas itu. Lalu kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali seperti awal.

Kenapa aku menjadi… marah seperti ini?

Aku jadi seperti ingin melindas Mikuo…

Rin tidak pantas merona untuk Mikuo. Sama sekali.

"Ck… pengganggu." gumamku.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, sensei memanggilku.

"Kagamine Len!" panggilnya. Aku bangkit dari bangkuku.

"Ya, sensei?" jawabku.

"Bisa tolong sensei untuk membawakan buku-buku teman kalian ini semua ke ruang guru? Saya sedang kerepotan disini." pintanya.

Kesempatan juga, aku bisa melihat Rin dan Hatsune sedang apa. Tapi tanganku sakit… ah, sudahlah.

"Baik, sensei." aku mulai mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku ini dan keluar kelas.

Sambil berjalan dalam perjalanan ke keruang guru, aku juga melihat-lihat ruangan sekitar. Dimana si yuri dan bocah teal itu?

"Terima kasih, Rin-chan~! Aku beruntung karena memilihmu!" kata seseorang. Aku merasa suara ini familiar dan baru saja kudengar barusan. Aku langsung berjalan menuju sumber suara dan aku sampai di ruang OSIS.

Kebetulan pintunya terbuka, kulihat saja?

…

Ada sosok Rin dan Hatsune yang saling berpelukan dengan hangat.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku… lemas?

Dan sesak?

**Bruk!**

Ups, aku menjatuhkan buku-buku ini. Mereka langsung saja menengok kearahku.

"Oh. Hai, shota." sapa Rin padaku dan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud melambaikannya.

Menyebalkan…

"Ck… keluar dari pelajaran karena mau berduaan saja? Menjijikan." Ucapku dengan dingin, lalu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Lenny? Sini biar kubantu kau," Rin mendekatiku dan mau membantuku mengambilkan buku-buku itu.

Aku tidak perlu dikasihani seperti itu!

Tanpa sadar aku memukul tangan Rin yang mencegah dia menolongku.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan itu, Len! Kau tahu kan tanganmu itu masih terluka!" kata Rin kesal. Aku mendengus dan berjalan jauh dari ruangan OSIS itu selesai aku memungut semua buku itu.

'Salah sendiri kenapa pintu ruangan OSIS-nya dibuka segala.' pikirku selagi aku berjalan.

Kenapa barusan aku seperti merasa sesak? Dan rasanya jadi ingin berteriak? Lemas seketika?

Aku tidak mengerti!

Aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku. Pasti Rin mengejarku. Aku percepat saja langkahku, dan sampai saatnya aku berlari.

"Len! Tunggu! Kenapa sih kamu!" kata Rin yang berlari, berusaha mengejarku.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kataku.

"Gimana bisa? Aku kan servant-mu!" elaknya.

Ah ya, sial.

"Masa bodoh! Pulang saja sana ke rumahmu!"

"Aku enggak mood, baka!"

"Jangan panggil aku baka!"

"Tapi kamu memang baka!"

"Ah! Sudahlah!" aku makin mempercepat langkah. Rin-pun juga.

"Len… awas kau!" kata Rin. Aku melihat kebelakang karena ingin tahu dia sedang apa—

WHAT.

THE.

YIHAAA.

**BAM!**

"…Uh.." erangku. Sepertinya aku terjatuh… akupun langsung membuka mataku dan..

APA?

Posisi kita… aneh.

Dia sedang berada di atasku, mengunci tanganku supaya aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku dibawahnya, hanya bisa menatapnya dan… ergh.

Aku akui, aku sedang memerah.

Pertama kalinya memerah karena tentang perempuan.

Maksudku! Siapa yang tidak memerah kalau dibeginikan, hah?

Mata aquamarine-nya menatapku lurus ke mata, dan tatapan itu sangat jelas. Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku lagi, maka aku hanya bisa menatap matanya balik.

"Beritahu aku, Len. Kenapa sih kamu begitu semenjak tadi di ruang OSIS?" tanyanya. Cih… harus kujawab?

"Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat.

"Ya, ada."

"Kubilang tidak ada!" kataku membela diri.

Sorot tatapan Rin berubah menjadi puppy eyes.

Sial… aku tidak bisa menahannya…

"Baiklah baik! Aku-hanya-merasa-servant-ku-terlalu-dekat-dengan-cowok-asing!" kataku berusaha cepat. Dia bingung.

"Permisi? Kau terlalu cepat. Lambankan sedikit," pintanya.

"Aku-merasa-servant-ku-terlalu-dekat-dengan-cowok!" ulangku lagi.

"Aku serius, Len! Lambanin sedikit!" katanya kesal.

"Aku merasa servant-ku terlalu dekat dengan cowok! Hah! Tuh!" kataku yang lalu memerah. Aku jadi malu, kan!

Rin diam sebentar. Tapi dia masih menatapku.

"Loh? Tapi kan kamu juga cowok? Kaito-kun juga cowok? Aku dekat dengan kalian, tapi kok kamu cuman marah ketika aku sama Mikuo?" katanya polos.

"Aku kan—"

"Pas aku sama Kaito-kun kemarin gak segitunya tuh?"

"Rin, kan—"

"Terus aku juga sama ngobrol sama Gakupo, gak kamu marahin?"

"Rin… ak—"

"Tapi kenapa cuman sama Mikuo kamu marah—"

"WOIWOIWOI! RIIIN!" teriakku. Capek tahu, omonganku dipotong terus. Tiba-tiba alis Rin terangkat satu dan dia mulai menyeringai.

"Apa, heh?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahuuu… shota… cemburu padaku, kan?" katanya sambil memasang seringainya.

Aku terkejut. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin!

"Enggak lah! Enggak mungkin!" elakku.

"Oh ya~? Kamu cemburu kan, kalau Mikuo ada di dekatku? Hohoho" katanya dengan penuh nada kemenangan.

Uh… bisa saja… iya…

Tapi! Seorang Len Kagamine tidak boleh cemburu pada perempuan yuri ini!

Rin berdiri dan mengambil tanganku, menariknya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Geez, begitu saja marah. Ayo, kubantu kau membawakan bukunya." Rin berkacak pinggang, lalu mengambil buku-buku yang ada di lantai itu. Akupun juga. Jadi kita membawanya setengah-setengah.

Dia berjalan didepanku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

Rupanya dia perempuan yang menarik juga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~! **

YOOOPS! SHINEY IS BAAACK~ lebih panjang nih chapternya, so? So? XD

Oh ya, saya ketemu beberapa lagu Vocaloid yang bagus~ yang pertama, **Eccentric Girl Friend – Miku Hatsune & Rin Kagamine** , saya ketemunya sih di tumblr, tapi pas langsung ke youtube-nya, tahunya judulnya pakai huruf kanji. Jadi susah ketemu kalau di search, deh. Mungkin kanjinya…

エキセントリックガールフレンド

Begitu deh.

Kedua, **Evolution – RinLen Kagamine Append** ! lumayan juga lagunya, agak elektronika gitu, jadinya saya suka~ :D

Oh ya, maaf ya kalo disini gak ada humor/humor ga kerasa/humornya ilang/humornya digoreng/humornya ada di oven/atau gitu deh. Okeee ;)

Ah sudahlah, tak perlu banyak promosi lagi nih saya.

Miku: bales review dong, thor.

Author: okidoki, Miku~

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan: **Rin demen BMTH karena dia screamer sejati 8D *ditampar* terima kasih karena gelar top markotopnya ya, Kumi-san :') TERHARU! :') :') :') :') *lebe*

**rinkaro-chan: **YEEYYY RINKARO-CHAN JADI AUTHOR RESMI! XD lain kali buat fic ajaa :D ya, saya bakal berusaha perbaiki typo-nya! Teman masa kecil Len… masih sangat misterius ^^

**a certain failing author: **ayolah, ganti penname anda! Anda gak failed kok! GREAT JOB TAUU! Len dicurigai sebagai Belieber, nih ;_;

**Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori: **yei balik lagi~ XD BETUL SEKALI! Anda bisa menebak jalan pikiran saya, ya! Rin memang mau menendang panci kearah Len~ salah sangka, betul banget. Rei atau Rui, kita lihat saja nanti ^^

**Higashino Ruuya: **…wah ada yang galau baca fic saya, hiks *ikutan galau* huahaha, mereka cinta iklan 8D LEN ADALAH BELIEBER! *fangirls teriak* RIN MEMANG MOE! *fanboys guling-guling* saya tidak suka BMTH, sayangnya, karena terlalu ganas~ apakah Rui? :O lihat saja nanti~

**Rin . aichii: **gadis hitam itu adalah… Amirah *JENGJENGG* bukan, bukan! ANDA MIMISAN! GOTONG KE UKS! *emang ini sekolah?* iyasih… dipikir-pikir agak mubazir juga ya.. *nangis*

**Chappy D. AniTsu: **hati-hati kalo adek ada sampai nelpon RSJ, bisa saya yang kena nantinya :'( *LOH* makasih! Banyak kok yang jadi penggemar baru Len, dimana saja, kapan saja, hepi selalu *oke gajelas*

**Hikari Kamishiro: **mungkni mereka teman masa lalu, mungkin mereka amnesia, mungkin itu bukan mereka, semuanya kakak Cinta Laura yang tau! *whatthe*

Okeee, sudah selesai balesnya~ thank you atas dukungan dan reviewnya, dan sarannya, HIKS! SAYA TERHARU!

Len: Oi… lebai amat.

Author: Emang.

Rin: udah ah, laper nih. Go Ion.

Miku: semuanyaaa~ jangan lupa review yaaa~ ai lap yuuu :')

Author: Miku… -_-


	5. Chapter 5 : Elah!

HUAHUAHUA CHAPTER 5 *makan lampu*

…saya laper.

Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 5 : Elah!

**-Rin's POV-**

"Emememem. Kenapa negi enak sih?" kata Miku sambil mengunyah neginya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Ingin saja sehari aku tidak melihat benda hijau itu…

"Miku, aku bosan nih. Boleh gak aku kerumahmu sekarang? Terus kita minta ijin dari Habadango buat libur sehari~" pintaku. Miku diam sebentar, lalu mengganguk. Tapi dia mendekat kearahku dan berbisik,

"Pasti pingin ketemu Mikuo-nii…~" aku langsung saja mendorong Miku dan merebut negi yang ada ditangannya, lalu melemparnya kearah yang aku tidak tahu.

"TIDAAAAKKKK~!" teriak Miku secara dramatis, dan ketika negi itu menyentuh tanah, Miku serasa hancur berkeping-keping… mungkin. Aku cengengesan.

Aku menelpon Len, dan dalam waktu mungkin-4-detik dia langsung menjawab panggilanku.

"…_Halo?"_ kata Len. _"Apaan, Rin?"_

"Gini loh Len, aku sama Miku lagi ada tugas OSIS yang dikasih sama Mikuo, kakaknya si Miku kalau kamu belum tahu. Ya jadi si Miku kan adiknya, terus aku sahabatnya, terus… ah! Gitu deeh! Jadi aku bakal pulang malem hohoho!" kataku dengan panjang lebar dan dengan cepat.

"_Tunggu, Ri—"_

"Byeee! Sayonara~! Aku suka Kim Kardashian!"

"_Hah?"_

PI! Kumatikan saja teleponnya langsung. Memang kalimat yang terakhir tidak begitu… err… normal. Ah iya, Kim Kardashian cewek ya? Nanti aku disangka yuri lagi dong sama Len?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Berjalan bersama kerumah Miku ( dan Mikuo ), masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu meletakkan sepatuku, mengikuti Miku menuju kamarnya, daannn…

JENGJENG. KAMAR FULL OF NEGI!

"Uff, Miku, negi itu harusnya ditaruh di kulkas. Bukan di kamar," kataku sambil menutup hidungku. Miku cemberut.

"Memang negi sebau itu ya? Coba kamu hirup dengan betul-betul dong! Ini tuh wangi surga, tahu!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju komputernya dan menyalakannya.

WANGI SURGA DARIMANA?

"Yaudah deh terserah kamu aja! Sekarang… kita harus panggil Mikuo!" tiba-tiba aku jadi hiper-hiper gini pas Miku ngomong kayak gitu. Ah, ra popo. ( Rin jawa mode.. )

"Oke, aku keluar dulu—" baru saja aku mau keluar kamar, eh dihentiin sama Miku. Apaan sih..?

"Gausah repot-repot keluar kamar~ pake cara manual saja." kata Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju dinding di sebelah kasurnya, mundur 5 langkah, tangan dikepal… wait, itu anak mau ngapain?

"CIAAAAATTT!" Miku langsung lari ke dinding tersebut dan menendangnya keras-keras.

**BRAKK!**

"EH AYAM AYAM BETERBANGAN COPOT!"

"…"

"…"

"MIKUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Mikuo kencang-kencang. Aku tertawa kecil karena kelatahan si Mikuo. Hahaha, dia lucu juga kalo latah~

Tidak lama setelah itu pintu kamar Miku dibuka dengan keras. Mikuo marah..

"Elah.. manggil orang jangan nendang tembok juga kenapa," omel Mikuo sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Iye iye, makanya.. kamu diskusiin tuh tentang fieldtrip angkatanku! Mau kemana kek… kerjain," loh, si Miku balik omelin Mikuo. Gimana sih kakak-adik ini.

Miku langsung menyediakan ( menyediakan? ) meja yang biasa digunakan kalau mau belajar bersama-sama ketika kita masih SD. Walaupun duduknya tidak pakai kursi, enak juga kok. Wong aku duduknya di sebelah Mikuo~

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berdiskusi bersama-sama, Mikuo berdehem dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Hm..

"Rin. Kamu tahu, aku…" OH TIDAK. APAKAH ARTINYA MIKUO AKAN MENYATAKAN CINTA? YEAAAAAAA!

"Iya, kak?" kataku semaniiis mungkin.

"Aku…"

"Su…"

**BRAAKKK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Dengan kencang. Dan ada…

"RIN JELEKK! AKU BELOM SELESE NGOMONG TAUUUU!"

"…Ntuk…"

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU

"TERKUTUK KAU LEN KAGAMINE! GAAAHHH!"

**BUAGH**

…

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"G-gah! Sakit!" rintih Len, yang kini keningnya membiru dan sedang mau dibalut perban oleh Miku. Len yang sadar mau dibalut, langsung memberhentikan Miku.

"Jangan dibalut kepalaku pake perban! Nanti aku gak ganteng lagi!" kata Len yang sambil meng-'hus hus!' kan Miku. Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Seketika, dia bukan lagi menjadi fans Len.

"Dih, sok cool aja nih bocah.." gumam Rin. Si Len tiba-tiba menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh benci dan menunjuknya.

"HEH! KAMU! UDAH AKU DIPUKUL PAKE TONGKAT BASEBALL, SEKARANG KAMU NONJOK AKU? _SERIOUSLY _DEH?" kata Len sewot. Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mau gimana lagi, habisnya kamu ngeganggu momen orang sih," kata Rin santai nan asoy. Urat Len putus 2.

"Lagian! Kamu sih bareng sama negi baka itu!" protes Len. Mata Miku dan Mikuo tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah campur hitam campur hijau campur—ah kebanyakan. Pokoknya mematikan.

"SIAPA YANG NEGI BAKA?" kata keduanya. Len sweatdrop. Rin terkikik.

"Ah, oh iya. Tadi Mikuo mau bilang apa?" Tanya Rin, yang berharap bahwa perkataannya itu 'Aku suka kamu'.

"Err… Aku suntuk…?" kata Mikuo gugup. Rin membalikkan badannya menuju arah Len dan men-death glare Len.

"Udah! Aku bete! Super bete!" dengan begitu Rin keluar dari kamar Miku dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang. Mikuo dan Miku melirik kearah Len.

….

"…Iyaiya, aku tahu. Aku kejar deh.." kata Len pasrah setelah tahu maksud lirikan mereka apa. Keluar dari kamar Miku dan rumahnya, dia celigak-celinguk mencari sosok Rin berada. Dan ternyata, Rin sedang membeli sesuatu di sebuah stand mobil. Len buru-buru menyamperinnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hoy, Rin! Ngapain sih!" kata Len frustasi. Rin langsung mendelik kearah Len dan memasukan beberapa 'makanan' ke mulutnya.

"KUNYAH. TELAN." kata Rin dingin, lalu sambil berjalan pergi dari Len. Len terpaksa mengunyah, menelan dan…

"GYAAAKKK! PEDESSS! AMITT! RIN APA-APAAN INI!" kata Len sambil ngibrit ke sebelah Rin dengan mulut berapi-api. Dengan nada puas, Rin menjawab, "Maicih level 10."

Oh meeeeeen

* * *

><p><strong>Brooott~<strong>

"Ih, Len di WC lagi menghasilkan simfoni Mozart nih ye~" goda Kaito didepan WC pribadi didalam kamar Len.

"DIEM BAKA!" sahut Len yang merasa _annoyed _didalam WC. Kaito dan Rin tertawa maniak, lalu meng-tos satu sama lain.

Selagi menunggu Len selesai menghasilkan bunyi simfoni itu, Kaito menatap Rin terus-terusan. Karena Rin merasa kesal, dia langsung melempar bantal kearah Kaito.

"Apapula kau Kaito. Sama saja kayak Len! Suka ngeliatin mukaku. Ih," Rin menatap keluar kearah jendela, menikmati pemandangan langit yang bias dilihat dari ketinggian lantai 2. Kaito menaikkan alisnya.

"Tunggu, sama kayak Len? Len juga ngeliatin kamu terus?" tanya Kaito curiga. Rin mengangguk bosan sebagai respon. Kaito menyeringai.

Tepatnya, Len keluar dari WC sambil memegangi perutnya dengan nafas lega. "Aaah~ lega… eh. Kok ada dia di kamarku." kata Len dingin kepada Rin.

"Aku bosan dirumah saja… sumpah banget. Sudah ya Len, Kaito, aku pergi dulu. Cao," dengan begitu Rin keluar dari kamar Len.

"Aku ada perasaan gak enak.." kata Len sambil melirik kearah Kaito.

"Aaa, aku ambil semua aisu di kulkasmu ya Len~"

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Morning-<strong>

"Yo Miku-chan~ aku punya aisu, kamu mau—"

**BUAGH**

Belum sempat Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya, Miku sudah meninjunya tepat di muka.

"Aku tidak perlu aisu-mu untuk merayuku, Kaito-kun~" kata Miku dengan senang tetapi dengan dark aura. Kaito mundur.

"Omong-omong… Len dan Rin mana?" tanya Kaito yang sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya yang bekas ditinju Miku.

"Hm? Tadi aku sama Rin kok?"

**GEBRAK!**

"Eh?" sahut Miku dan Kaito bersamaan.

"APAAN SIH!"

"HEH! KOK MALAH NGEBENTAK!"

"KARENA KAMU NGESELIN!"

"Haa.. itu mereka," kata Miku dan Kaito bersamaan saat melihat Len dan Rin bertengkar di depan kelas mereka.

"Kemarin kamu kemana, hah! Kenapa gak pulang!" kata Len geram.

"Aku nginep di rumah Miku!" balas Rin.

"Hah! Berarti kamu juga tidur bareng Mikuo!"

"Ya enggaklah!"

"Terus kok handphone kamu dimatiin!"

"Elah! Mau tau urusan orang aja sih!"

"Aku kan harus ngejaga kamu!"

"BUKANNYA AKU YANG HARUSNYA NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!"

"OH IYA YA! YAUDAH!" dengan perkataan Len yang satu ini, Miku dan Kaito sweatdrop.

"Pacarannya udah belom? Lama amat," kata Miku santai. Len dan Rin langsung menoleh dan menatap Miku tajam.

"ELAH! KITA ENGGAK PACARAN!" sahut si duo blonde. Sadar mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan, mereka menginjak kaki satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul lampu dari kepala Kaito.

"Ahaa~ Len dan Rin itu adalah Elah Family yang rukun dan cocok'e~~" goda Kaito.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ahahahahahaha—**LUCU!**" kata mereka bersamaan dengan sewot, lalu meninggalkan si hijau dan biru. Miku menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan ganggu si duo elah kalo mereka lagi badmood ya, Kaito." Lalu Kaito mengangguk dan si hijau dan biru yang baru mau memasuki kelas mereka bersama, tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka;

"RIN?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ….sangat pendek broh….. author's block… elah….**

**Oh ya, kalian tau kata-kata 'FFUUUUUUU' yang diucapkan Rin tadi tidak? Itu kata yang sedang popular di tumblr dengan arti… uhh… Fu….k…. Tje Fuk… semoga kalian mengerti…**

**Tidak banyak bacothe ( bacot kali ) lagih..**

**Reviewh yawh~**


	6. Chapter 6 : What Comes and What Doesn't

Eum... Saya minta maaf banget... Tiba-tiba chapter 6 keganti sama chapter 7 astaga saya kaget juga lihatnya hahahaha :/ jadi saya search semua isi komputer saya yang ada dokumen berisi chapter 6. Eeeeh tahunya ada. Hehehehe aduh saya teledor banget -_-

Buat yang baru baca chapter 6 ini, ummm enggak usah pedulikan kata-kata di atas ._.

Anyway, untung masih ada dokumennya :')

Happy reading to you guys! :)

**I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It doesn't matter if your life gone wild for a moment, does it?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 6 : What Comes and What Doesn't

* * *

><p>"RIN?"<p>

Kaito dan Miku spontan kaget dengan teriakan itu. Teriakan milik Len. Mereka langsung berlari kearah sumber suara itu berasal dan seseorang yang terlihat berambut kuning berlari melewati mereka. Tidak menghiraukan orang tersebut, mereka tetap berlari dan menemukan Len yang berada di belakang Rin, dan Rin terlihat basah dari muka sampai baju dengan terlapisi cairan ungu.

"Heh? Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito bingung. Dia bingung dia harus tertawa atau khawatir.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik kerah Len. "Len, aku tahu kamu sebegitu kesalnya sama Rin dan kalian suka berantem, tapi jangan asal main sirem anak orang, dong!" omelnya.

Muka Len berubah menjadi campuran emosi kesal, bingung, dan _sotoy-lo-ah_. "Apaan sih? Aku enggak ngapa-ngapain! Malahan cewek tadi yang ngapa-ngapain Rin!" bantah Len. Miku dan Kaito saling memandang sambil berpikir, apakah orang yang tadi berlari melewati mereka kah?

"Begini saja... Len, kamu beritahu aku seluruh kejadiannya. Miku, kamu keringkan baju Rin... Entah deh nanti gimana jadinya." suruh Kaito. Miku hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, namun langsung Kaito potong, "Nanti aku ceritain ke kamu." akhirnya Miku menurut juga. Ia mengiringi Rin menuju WC terdekat, meninggalkan Kaito dan Len berduaan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Cepat. Nanti bel keburu berbunyi." seru Kaito yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Len.

"Jadi..."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, dasar dua bocah aneh. Mereka bilang kita keluarga Elah yang rukun dan cocok... Padahal gak cocok sama sekali." gerutu Rin yang sedang berjalan di samping Len, baru saja selesai dengan argumen-argumennya yang tidak penting dengan Len.<em>

_"Lah, apa yang enggak cocok? Kita itu co—" Rin melotot ke arah Len, yang sukses membuat Len sadar kalau daritadi ia berbicara lepas dari kendali. "—Mber! Comber banget deh kita, udah kayak comberan. Ha ha ha ha."_

_Mampuslah Len. Udah salah tingkah, ngatain Rin kayak comberan pula._

_Rin mempletekkan jari-jarinya yang sudah dikepal, seakan-akan bersiap untuk meninju Len. "Comberan?~" katanya dengan nada super yandere. Len nelen ludah._

_Sebelum kepalan tangan Rin melayang kemana-mana, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dikuncir ponytail panjang ada di depan jalan mereka. Aneh... Tampangnya benar-benar mirip dengan Len, tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat wajahnya._

_"Hai Kagane-chan, Kagamine-kun!" sapa gadis itu riang, sedangkan Rin dan Len hanya menatap bingung gadis itu._

_"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rin datar._

_"Oh iya ya. Kalian tidak akan kenal aku, karena aku adalah murid pindahan baru di sekolah ini. Aku kakak kelas kalian." jawabnya lalu tersenyum. Rasanya Rin dan Len tertipu dengan tampangnya yang terlihat sangat muda, namun sebenernya dia lebih tua._

_Dia menengok ke arah Len sebentar, lalu ke arah Rin. "Kamu... Aku dengar dari para murid kalau kamu itu pelayan—eh, servant si Kagamine-kun, kan?"_

_"He? Iya. Memang kenapa?" jawab Rin santai._

_"Kamu belum pernah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, kan?"_

_"Maksudmu...?" Rin benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kakak kelasnya sekarang ini. Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng soda. Dari tulisannya sih, soda itu berperisa anggur. Lalu dia membuka tutup kaleng tersebut sambil tersenyum aneh._

_Sesuatu di pikiran Rin terasa berbunyi 'klik' ketika gadis itu mulai melakukan gerakannya. Dia melempar isi kaleng tersebut ke arah Len._

CPPYAASSHH!

_...Dan berhasil Rin tangkis. Menggunakan tubuhnya. Sehingga Len tidak terkena soda tersebut, tentu saja._

_"RIN?" sahut Len agak tercengang. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan berkata,_

_"Tugas pertama yang bagus, Kagane-chan~"_

_Lalu gadis itu berlari. Entah kemana dia pergi._

* * *

><p>"Oh..." satu kata yang Kaito hanya bisa ucapkan. Lagi-lagi, dia bingung mau menghormati Rin atau tertawa karena sudah melindungi Len dari soda anggur.<p>

"Maksudnya tugas itu... Tugas Rin sebagai _servant_-ku, ya?" kata Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah... Bisa saja." jawab Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Len tersebut. Kaito lalu mengajak Len untuk masuk ke kelas mereka, dan mendapati Rin dan Miku sudah berada di dalam kelas, dengan pakaian Rin yang kering tentu saja. Entah bagaimana bisa kering. Mungkin Miku hari ini membawa pengering rambutnya.

Bel pun berbunyi, dan para murid langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing setelah tidak beberapa lama bel tersebut bunyi karena seorang guru juga telah masuk.

"Baik anak-anak, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran geografi kita yang kemarin. Buka buku kalian halaman 63." perintah guru tersebut.

Waktu terus berjalan. Pelajaran pun juga terus berganti. Rin selalu mengamati guru tersebut mengoceh, tentu, tapi kini otaknya sedang jungkir balik mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi pagi.

Teringat ketika gadis tersebut mengatakan dia belum pernah melakukan tugas apa-apa sebagai _servant_ Len. Rin lagi-lagi teringat, pada saat kecelakaan di mobil yang lalu pada saat Gakupo tengah berteriak saat menyetir. Rin mendapat luka, memang, tapi tidak separah Len. Masih ingat saat Len yang lengan kanannya membiru? Cerita aslinya adalah, harusnya Rin yang mendapat lengannya membiru, karena dia sempat terhempas ke arah knop pintu mobil yang terbilang sangat keras dan tebal. Beruntung Len sempat melindunginya dengan cara memeluknya sehingga dia yang kena. Memang terlihat _awkward_, tapi Rin sangat berterima kasih saat itu di dalam hatinya.

Tugas pertama yang dia lakukan... Masa melindungi dari cipratan soda anggur? Dan kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu kalau selama ini Rin belum benar-benar melakukan tugasnya?

Sampai saatnya bel pulang sekolah. Rin dan Len mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggalnya pada Kaito dan Miku lalu pulang bersama dengan limosin Gakupo.

Sepulangnya, Luka tentu saja mendatangi mereka dengan antusias. "_Okaeri_~! Ah Rin, kenapa samar-samar seragammu berbau sesuatu, ya..?"

"Ini, tadi aku ketumpahan soda anggur doang Luka-san. Umm... Bisakah kamu mencucikannya untukku?" pinta Rin.

"Tentu saja. Kamu ganti baju dulu sana, nanti aku ke kamarmu dan mengambil seragammu." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum. Rin ikut tersenyum dan langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Sampai di lobi mansion tersebut tinggal Len dan Luka, Len berdehem.

"Luka, kamu sudah mendapat e-mail aku kan?" tanya Len sambil berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan Luka yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja."

"Sudah mengumpulkan informasi-informasinya?"

"Tentu."

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang diisi dengan banyak rak buku dan jendela besar. Jelas tempat tersebut adalah sebuah perpustakaan pribadi. Len duduk di salah satu bangku meja membaca dan Luka datang padanya dan memberikannya beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dijepit dengan penjepit kertas.

"Namanya Lenka Kumigane. Kelas 2 SMA, kelasnya di 2-1. Dulu bersekolah di Utaumori Gakuen. Itu saja kan yang perlu kamu ketahui?" jelas Luka.

Len mengangguk singkat. "Ya... Terima kasih, Luka."

Luka membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan, dan berjalan menuju kamar Rin. Sesampainya di depan kamar Rin, dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan dan membuka pintu tersebut, melihat Rin yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai.

"Oh, Luka-san! Seragamku ada di keranjang di sebelah sana. Terima kasih ya, sebelumnya." seru Rin sambil tersenyum, yang Luka balas lagi dengan senyuman. Sambil mengambil seragam Rin, Luka berkata,

"Nona Rin... Aku tahu kejadianmu dan tuan Len tadi."

"Eeeh? Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kamu berkata kamu mencium bau sesuatu? Akting ya?" kata Rin yang mulai menatap punggung Luka.

"Yaa... Iya. Biar kamu enggak syok, gitu."

"Hee, dasar sok misterius..." ujar Rin sambil cemberut. Luka terkikik lalu berjalan sampai di pintu kamar dan menengok ke arah Rin dengan seragam di tangannya.

"Nona Rin, ikut aku." ucap Luka singkat, membuat Rin merasa seperti di hari-harinya pada saat SMP; pada saat Rin melakukan suatu pelanggaran, salah satu guru yang bersangkutan akan berkata seperti apa yang Luka ucapkan barusan.

Mereka berjalan menuju entah kemana, yang pasti Rin hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Sampai di depan sebuah lemari kayu tua di sebuah gudang, Luka memersilahkan Rin masuk ke dalam lemari tersebut.

Tentu saja Rin agak ragu dan bingung. "Masuk ke dalam lemari ini? Luka-san mau mengurungku ya?"

"Tidak kok, nanti aku akan masuk denganmu juga." ucapan itu membuat Rin yakin dan memasuki lemari tersebut, demikian juga Luka. Luka memencet sebuah tombol kecil dan pintu lemari tersebut secara otomatis tertutup dan mereka berdua serasa... Turun.

Ternyata lemari itu hanyalah sebuah penyamaran dari sebuah _lift_. Kali ini, Rin terdiam karena merasa 'wow ini kerennya gila banget'. Saat _lift_ tersebut sudah berhenti turun, mereka keluar dari situ dan bertemu dengan pintu besar yang terlihat besi metalik, yang biasanya suka ada di film-film fantasi seperti Star Wars. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, isinya adalah ruangan luas dan besar yang mau sejauh mana dipandang, hanya ada warna putih dengan hiasan lampu-lampu neon.

"Ini apa, Luka-saaan!? Gede banget ruangannyaaa. Tapi kosong banget!"

"Nona Rin, pilih pedang saber atau panah?"

"Pana—HAAAAH?" jerit Rin sambil mundur ketika melihat Luka yang sudah memegang sebuah pedang saber dan sebuah panah di kedua tangannya. "LUKA-SAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU? Kalo gitu aku enggak mau dibunuh pake dua-duanya!"

Luka tertawa. "Ahahaha, bukan! Aku ingin tanya... Kamu kalau lagi sedang bersiap-siap menyerang musuhmu dari belakang, mau pakai senjata yang mana?"

"Umm... Kata-kata itu terdengar tidak enak. Pendapatku sih, ya pakai panah. Kalau pedang sabana, terlalu mencolok."

"Pedang saber, Nona Rin. Kurasa juga kamu bukan orang yang suka mandi darah, ne?" ujar Luka yang membuat Rin merinding disko karena Rin pikir Luka benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Untung Luka mengetahui apa yang sedang Rin pikirkan, maka itu dia menepuk kepala Rin pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membunuhmu... Haahh. Begini, sebenarnya tugasmu sebagai seorang _servant_ tuan Len baru saja akan dimulai. Musuh baru kita sudah benar-benar datang, dan salah satu musuh kita itu adalah orang yang baru saja menyirammu dengan soda anggur." jelas Luka, membuat bola mata Rin membesar.

"A... Maksudnya... Aku harus pakai senjata-senjata ini? Serem! Aku enggak mau, Luka-san! Membunuh itu enggak baik!" tolak Rin mentah-mentah.

"Tidak, kita hanya menggunakan senjata itu untuk melumpuhkan saja. Tidak membunuh," desah Luka. "Nona Rin, sebenarnya... Kamu sangat berhutang pada Tuan Len, kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>- Rin's POV -<strong>

_Greeek!_

"Hai, Rin! Tumben ke Habadango!" sapa Miku ketika aku memasuki dapur Habadango dari pintu belakang bangunan.

"Hai Miku..." sapaku balik dengan agak kelelahan, "ada yang bawel gak?"

"Palingan Mikuo doang. Dia agak-agak ngenes begitu ditinggal kamu, hari ini lagi tumben loh, banyak yang dateng!" ucap Miku.

Huahahaha semoga aja bener! Seketika aku langsung menggebok punggung kakaknya sahabatku yang sedang mencuci tangan. Dia karena kaget langsung nengok ke arahku dan memberiku _glare_ enggak macho.

"Kemana aja sih kamu, Rin? Udah tau tadi rame banget... Eh datengnya pas udah pada mau bubaran!" omel Mikuo.

"Ehehe, maaf kak~! Lagian aku kan sibuk... Jangan-jangan kamu kangen ya sama aku?" ejekku.

"E-enggak kok!" tolaknya sambil menghadap ke kanan, dan kulihat pipinya sedikit berwarna merah. Jangan-jangan...?

"Eh, udahan dums pacarannya. Pulang yok!" Miku dengan santainya menyahutkan itu lalu mukaku menghangat. Dasaaaarr! Perusak momen kedua setelah Len!

Kami bertiga jalan pulang bersama sambil mengobrol dan kadang-kadang tertawa hingga kami berada di pertigaan. Miku dan Mikuo harus ke kiri, sementara aku harus terus lurus. Sayang banget ya arah jalan pulangnya pisah... Gak bisa modus sama Mikuo lagi deh...

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok ya di sekolah!" sahut Miku. "Dah Rin!" dan diikuti oleh Mikuo.

"Daah!" aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka, lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Len, aku mengucapkan, "_Tadaima!_" tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Yah... Rumah ini terlalu besar, sih. Jadi tidak kedengaran. Tapi aku heran tentang sesuatu, apa... Len tidak kesepian ya? Pulang-pulang ke rumah dengan suasana sesepi ini? Memang orang tua Len kemana?

Ah, tapi aku tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang. Enggak baik. Rumah sebesar dan seluas ini... Aku jadi penasaran, meskipun aku sudah pernah mengelilinginya di hari pertama aku singgah disini, jalan-jalan aja, ah!

Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan... Sampai pada saat aku berada di pintu untuk menuju balkon yang terbuat dari kaca sepenuhnya sehingga taman rumah ini kelihatan, aku melihat sesosok figur berambut pirang di taman itu. Apa itu Len? Langsung saja aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap langit.

Eh ya, itu Len. "Len? Sedang apa kamu disini?"

Len menengok ke arahku kaget, lalu ekspresi muka itu melunak seketika. "Oh, kamu toh. Cuman lagi ngeliat langit aja." dia kembali menatap langit.

Dia terlihat tertarik sekali, maka aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap langit. Hitam, gelap, namun ditaburi bintang-bintang kecil yang cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan hembusan angin yang kadang suka lewat dan menari di sekitarku. Sejuk dan... Indah. Wajar saja Len sangat menikmati ini.

"Coba lihat deh, Rin," panggil Len sambil menunjuk langit, mungkin pada salah satu bintang. "kamu tau enggak, yang itu namanya apa?"

"Enggak, memangnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu tuh rasi bintang tahu! Namanya Chamaeleon. Bentuknya itu tercipta dari empat bintang, tetapi rasi ini termasuk rasi kecil. Namanya diambil dari Chamaeleon beneran, yang artinya bunglon." jawabnya.

"Oh, bunglon! Tapi... Enggak keliatan bunglon sama sekali tuh." komentarku sambil berusaha mencari dimana rasi bintang tersebut. Kayaknya emang kecil banget deh. Aku gak bisa nyari soalnya, bentuknya aja aku gak tau.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Len tersenyum kecil. "Bunglon bisa mimikri, kan? Kekuatan yang bisa membuat pola tubuhnya berubah menjadi sama dengan pola apa yang ia tempati? Kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru."

Ilmu pengetahuan alam Len bagus juga.

"Hanya berubah bila dalam keadaan genting. Ketika ada musuh lewat, bunglon akan berubah menjadi sesuatu secara terpaksa yang bukan dirinya untuk selamat dari si musuh." lanjut Len. "sama seperti... Diri seseorang yang kalau misalnya terancam harga dirinya. Beberapa kabur, beberapa berubah menjadi seseorang yang orang-orang inginkan dan tidak menjadi dirinya lagi."

Kenapa Len berbicara seperti ini? Tapi karena aku mau tahu, aku biarkan saja dia menyerocos.

"Kalau begitu... Apa mereka tidak menyadari kalau perbuatan yang mereka lakukan itu menyakiti perasaan orang-orang yang peduli pada mereka, lalu akan meninggalkan mereka?" dia berhenti sejenak, matanya memandangku. "mereka akan menyesal... Tapi, mereka melakukan itu juga diluar kesadaraan mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lalukan ketika mereka tersadar dan menemukan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi yang berada di sisi mereka?"

Dari matanya yang terlihat _down_ begitu, aku rasa aku mengerti sesuatu. Dia sedang menceritakan tentang dirinya, dia takut dia akan berubah tanpa dia sendiri tahu dan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia miliki. Atau, itu sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi aku lebih memilih yang pertama, yang lebih rasional.

Selama ini kan dia populer. Dia dikelilingi banyak orang, banyak teman... Tapi apa mereka semua temannya? Tidak. Mungkin hanya Kaito dan Miku yang benar-benar dia anggap _real friend_, yang Len anggap benar-benar mengerti dia. Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Len? Mau dikelilingi teman-teman palsu, selanjutnya? Pasti tidak kan. Aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang...

"Len, memang salahmu kalau kamu berubah. Memang salahmu kalau kamu menyakiti orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Memang salahmu kalau mereka meninggalkanmu. Tapi, teman sejati akan tetap tinggal disaat kamu menyakiti mereka. Mereka akan tetap berdiri tegak, menunggu kamu untuk kembali lagi pada mereka. Disaat kau sudah tersadar dan merasa takut pada saat ingin kembali lagi pada mereka..." aku menyunggingkan senyumku. "jangan takut. Mereka akan menerimamu kembali dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar."

Len terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan dia merasa tertonjok oleh ucapanku. Lalu di tersenyum dengan penuh makna. "Kamu salah satunya."

"Eh?" kataku, sedikit terkejut.

"Kamu terlihat seperti seseorang yang tetap tidak akan pergi meski dipaksa untuk pergi." dia menatapku seakan-akan menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku janji."

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kamu. Itu kan yang mau kamu dengar?"

"Halaaah, sok tau!"

"Ya yaudah. Enggak janji deh."

"Eeehh?! Jangaaaann!"

Aku tertawa. Len tertawa.

Malam itu, aku merasa aku jadi lebih dekat dengannya.

* * *

><p><em>CTAK!<em>

"Wah, kemampuanmu makin meningkat, Nona Rin. Apa di sekolahmu kamu sudah mulai mengikuti klub memanah?"

Pujian itu langsung dilontarkan Luka-san ketika anak panah yang kutembak mengenai dada boneka latihan sasaran. Aku tersenyum, "Enggak kok. Lagi kebetulan aja fokus."

"Begitu? Kamu seperti mempunyai motivasi baru." psikis banget sih ini orang. Tapi dia emang bener sih.

"Iya sih... Aku jadi merasa punya suatu alasan buat bener-bener serius. Kata Luka-san, pekerjaanku sudah dimulai. Berarti aku harus benar-benar menjaga Len. Dia kan, temanku." aku menambahkan arti yang sangat besar di kata 'teman'.

"Baguslah." Luka-san ikut tersenyum. "tapi jangan lupa, kamu tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada panah. Senjata itu merupakan senjata yang paling lambat, kadang-kadang kau harus cepat tanggap. Jadi lusa kita belajar pedang saber, oke?"

"Oke!" sahutku sambil melepas anak panah dari busurnya dan sukses mengenai leher boneka.

Luka-san meninggalkan ruangan dan aku ditinggal sendiri dengan latihanku. Sekarang sih kayaknya udah jam 5 sore, soalnya habis pulang sekolah aku langsung latihan. Di sekolah tadi aku juga tumben akur sama Len, mungkin gara-gara kemaren.

Di tengah latihan, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku meletakkan panahku dan berjalan mengambilnya, lalu mengangkat telponnya. "Halo?"

"_Yooo, Rin! Lagi apa?_" hmmm... Dari suaranya, pasti ini Kaito deh.

"Lagi baca-baca komik aja. Kenapa?" jawabku yang tentunya bohong.

"_Gini, besok kan Sabtu, libur kan? Nah, hari ini ngumpul yuk di plaza!_" ajaknya.

"Boleh aja... Ada siapa aja disana?"

"_Ada aku, Miku, sama Len! Tadi Len sekalian mau barengan sama kamu ke sini, tapi dia nggak nemu kamu dimana-mana di rumahnya. Jadi kutelpon kamu aja._" wow hahahaha, jelas gak ketemu, aku aja lagi ada di ruangan bawah tanah yang pemilik rumahnya aja gak tau ada tempat semacem itu.

"Oke! Tunggu ya!" lalu aku mematikan panggilan dan membereskan panah-panah, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamarku. Aku berganti baju yang menurutku pas buat jalan-jalan santai dan langsung berjalan menuju plaza.

Sesampainya di plaza, aku menemukan teman-temanku di sebuah kafe, melambaikan tangan mereka padaku untuk menandakan bahwa mereka disitu. Aku berlari ke kafe itu dan duduk di sebelah Kaito, karena Miku duduk di sebelah Len. "Jadii... Kenapa kita ngumpul, nih?"

"Karena besok gak ada sekolah~" jawab Miku sambil memakan Red Velvet-nya dengan antusias. "ini kafe juga baru, jadi sekalian nyoba aja! Eh enak banget taunya. Kamu pesen aja Rin."

Aku mengangguk dan memanggil pelayannya dan meminta Oreo Cake dan teh madu. Setelah dia pergi, kami berbincang-bincang, tertawa, dan gosip. Saat makananku datang, aku langsung tergiur dengan penampilannya yang oke banget.

"_Itadakimasuuu~_" ujarku riang.

Disela-sela makan, aku melihat Miku yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah dengan serius. Tumben. Biasanya disodorin koran satu halaman juga langsung molor empat jam.

"Kamu lagi baca apaan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya seakan kaget habis diteriakin pake toa mesjid. "Eh! Oh, aku lagi baca berita hot tahun ini, nih. Tentang Cavalry's Key!"

"Oh, kunci misterius itu? Kenapa emangnya?" sambar Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Katanya, Cavalry's Key mau dipindahin lagi, tapi entah kemana. Emang itu gunanya buat apa sih?" jawab Miku.

Mereka berdua terus menyerocos tentang Kafalri Ki ini yang gak kutahu, jadi aku cuek aja. Aku juga sadar kalau Len daritadi gak ikut nimbrung mereka, malah diam saja.

"Nah, abis itu si SeeWoo nari-nari ala boyband asal Korea kesukannya tiba-tiba! Momo-sensei marah, terus dia dihukum. Hahahaha!" tawa Kaito tiba-tiba. Eh, ternyata topiknya udah melenceng.

"Heh udah udah, gosip melulu!" sahut Len.

"Halah, sok inosen! Tadi aja kamu ngegosipin Gacha!" sahut Kaito balik.

"Tapi enggak separah kamu sih, yee." apa-apaan... Enggak ada bedanya...

"Len mah jaim. Jaga image." komentarku.

"Suka pisang lagi." komentar Miku juga dengan muka datar dibuat-buat.

"Lah, apaan!" protes Len. "enggak ada hubungannya—"

_DOR!_

Sebelum Len benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang tertembak dan mengenai dinding di belakang Len, persis hampir sedikit lagi saja sesuatu itu akan mengenai Len dan bisa saja melukainya.

Pupilku melebar dengan kaget dan aku menyahut, "Merunduk!"

Kaito, Miku, dan Len langsung merunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Namun aku tidak, karena sesuatu yang mungkin peluru itu hampir saja mengenai Len, dan kalau memang targetnya sengaja Len... Inilah tugasku yang kedua!

Aku menoleh langsung dengan tanggap ke arah yang kemungkinan ada si pelakunya, tapi tidak ada seseorang yang berdiri, semuanya sudah merunduk karena kaget dengan suara tembakan tadi. Mataku tidak berhenti menyelidiki satu titikpun yang mencurigakan. Tapi aku bingung... Kemana pelaku itu berada?

Mataku akhirnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, yaitu di kaca kafe yang merupakan dinding bangunan kafe ini. Ada sebuah bolongan kecil yang retak. Ini... Seratus persen karena peluru yang menembus kaca ini. Aku melihat bolongan kaca lalu ke meja di tempat kami berempat berada tadi. Hmm... Memang sih, tepat menuju ke meja kita.

Aku sedikit menunduk dan melihat dengan satu mata melewati bolongan itu lalu meluruskan pandanganku. Bolongan ini menuju ke arah... Suatu bangunan tua yang tidak terlalu besar.

Bisa saja disitu ada seseorang.

Karena insting petualangku yang memuncak, aku mengambil sebuah sapu dan menyahut pada Kaito, "Kaito, jaga Len!" lalu berlari ke arah bangunan itu tanpa memperdulikan apa balasan kawan berambut biruku itu.

Aku memasuki bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terawat itu dan hanya melihat semuanya kosong dan abu-abu. Lantainya, dindingnya, pintunya. Bau bangunannya juga agak aneh... Mungkin karena sudah kotor. Apa mungkin pelakunya ada di lantai-lantai di atasku?

"Pintar juga."

Eh, itu siapa!? Karena insting, aku langsung menyodokkan sapuku ke belakangku, ke arah suara itu terdengar, dengan kencang dan langsung menjauh. Aku mendengar orang yang tadi di belakangku itu mengumbar 'uff!'. Begitu mataku menemukan orang itu, aku kaget bukan kepalang. Itu... Itu... Kakak kelas yang pernah menyiramiku dengan soda anggur!

"Kenapa kamu menembak Len?!" kataku sambil memakai pose siaga dengan sapuku.

"Menembak? Menembak apa? Hmm... Oh, itu! Itu mah bukan aku. Itu mah kerjaannya anak buahku." jawabnya santai.

"Hegh, itu mah sama aja!"

"Tapi intinya pelurunya enggak kena, kan? Bersyukur dong."

Kakak kelas ini... Bercanda atau serius, males banget bedainnya! Gimana ya, aku mau banget balik lagi ke kafe. Tapi gak bakal semudah itu dibiarin sama si senpai satu ini. Masa harus berantem... Kayak di film-film aja. Huft. Apa damai aja ya? Iya, damai aja dulu deh! Kalo dianya emang gakau diajak damai, yaudah, terpaksa opsi yang kedua.

"Yaudah. Kalo gitu aku pergi ya, senpai." baru aja aku ngambil satu langkah, tiba-tiba dia ngehentakkin kakinya. Pas kulihat mukanya, keliatam sewot gitu.

"Adek kelas gak sopan, kamu kira kamu bakal kubiarin pergi begitu aja sehabis menyodok perutku pakai sapu?" geramnya kesal. Nah kali ini aku mau berterima kasih BANGET sama insting siagaku. Huft. Itu sarkasme, kawan.

"Jadi senpai maunya gimana?"

Dia menyeringai. Dan kuakui itu agak seram, dia seperti mau membantaiku saja. Apa memang benar? Hei yang benar saja! Aku enggak bakal ngebiarin itu terjadi pada diriku sendiri, deh!

Sapuku aku pegang dan posisikan seperti aku memakai sebuah _naginata_ di anime-anime yang pernah aku tonton. Habis, senjata apalagi yang ada? Senpai langsung berlari ke arahku dan melayangkan tangan kanannya ke atas, untung aku bisa membaca gerakannya dengan cepat, ternyata dia mau memberiku semacam _super punch_. Aku langsung menangkisnya dengan batang sapuku, dan mataku beradu dengan matanya. Dia mendorong sapuku yang sedang menangkis tangannya agar bisa mengenaiku, tapi kucoba untuk bertahan sekuat tenaga. Ternyata, tangannya kuat juga.

"Aku kira kamu gak bakal kuat nahan kalo aku dorong…. Oke, aku udah selesai pemanasan!" ujarnya dengan riang, lalu menggunakan salah satu kakinya untuk menjatuhkanku dengan cara mengenai betisku sehingga aku terjatuh ke samping.

Sebelum aku bisa dihabisi lebih lanjut karena posisiku yang terjatuh, aku berguling dari posisiku yang sebelumnya, tepat sebelum senpaiku itu akan menginjakku. Aku bangkit dan berusaha menangkis-nangkis serangan senpai dengan batang sapu yang langsung menghampiriku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menangkis saja. Aku harus melawannya. Maka ketika dia sedang terlalu terkecoh dengan memberiku beribu tinjuan maut, aku menginjak kakinya dan dia berhenti sesaat sehingga aku mengayunkan batang sapu kearah pinggangnya dengan kencang.

Bruk! Dia terjatuh. Herannya, perempuan kuat seperti dia kenapa bisa jatuh karena serangan batang sapu dariku? Apa aku mengayunkannya terlalu kencang? Mungkin aku belum menemukan potensi dalamku…. Aku akan menanyakan Luka-san saat aku berhasil pulang nanti.

Aku mundur dan berada di posisi siaga sambil mengamati senpai lekat-lekat. Dia berdiri perlahan dan tangan kanannya memegangi pinggang kirinya yang barusan sudah kulukai. Ada senyuman kesal yang tersungging di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan rautnya. Kecut. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, dia kembali menyerangku dengan beberapa pukulan yang dapat kutangkis. Tetapi karena aku terlalu fokus dengan pukulan yang akan diterima, lagi-lagi aku lalai melihat taktiknya. Diseling pukulannya, ada sebuah pukulan yang menghantam perutku sehingga pupilku membesar karena rasa sakit yang kuterima, dan karena penurunan pertahananku itu, dia kembali memberiku sebuah hantaman keras sehingga aku terhempas ke belakang dan melepas sapuku yang terlempar jauh.

Senpai mengambil sapu itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian dan tersenyum licik. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Kalau begini…. Aku harus keluar dari bangunan ini. Untuk keluar dari pintu depan sepertinya memang tidak bisa, tapi… Aku bisa kan, loncat dari lantai apa saja?

Menemukan sebuah tangga, aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menaiki tangga itu. Sepertinya aku memang dikejar dari belakang, dari suara sepatu yang berkontak dengan tangga yang ia hasilkan. Sampai di lantai dua, tak kutemukan jendela satupun di ruangan itu, tapi masih ada tangga. Aku naik lagi, dan di lantai tiga, tak ada jendela juga! Maka aku naik, naik, naik….. Sampai di lantai enam. Yang merupakan bagian _rooftop _bangunan tua dan tidak terawat ini.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut _honey _blonde-ku berkibar bersama pita putihku, begitu juga dengan _ponytail_ senpai. Tapi, jarak _rooftop _dengan daratan terlalu…. Tinggi. Apa aku bisa selamat?

"Hehe, mau kemana lagi kamu? Menyerah saja, deh!" tawanya yang sudah berprasangka bahwa aku sudah terpojok. Lagi, mana ada orang normal mau lompat dari bangunan setinggi ini?

Tapi aku lebih baik habis karena jatuh dari sini daripada habis di tangan dia!

Aku berlari dan melompat…..

…

Waktu serasa seperti berhenti sesaat. Badanku yang dengan cepat terjun ke bawah, kulitku yang membuat kontak dengan hawa dingin, dan pikiranku yang mulai berderet satu persatu. Apakah aku akan mati? Apa aku akan selamat, namun cacat? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Terlebih lagi…. Di kafe sana, tidak ada anak buah senpai yang menyerang, kan? Len baik-baik saja kan? Ah…. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya-tanya.

Menurut kalkulasiku… Waktuku terhempas di tanah sudah tidak lama lagi. 3…. 2... 1...

_BUUUGHHH!_

…..

…

Eh…..?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, bukannya merasakan kasarnya dan dinginnya trotoar, tetapi aku malah merasa empuk dan hangat. Mataku melirik, dan ternyata aku baru saja ditangkap! Oleh… oleh….

"Idiot! Main terjun aja sih dari bangunan tinggi! Enggak mikir apa resikonya kalau enggak ada yang nangkepin kamu!?" omel Len. Ya, ternyata dialah yang menangkapku jatuh dari atas. Dari posisi kita, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat entah kenapa. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya begitu! Sekarang…

"Len, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini! Cepaaatt!" perintahku. Dia langsung kelabakan, berlari dari area ini dan memanggil taksi, lalu menaruhku di dalamnya sebelum ia duduk, dan pulang ke rumah.

Ya, _menaruh_ku. Apa tadi sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku digendong _bridal style _daritadi? Belum? Oke.

Aku sempat menengok kearah jendela belakang taksi, dan untungnya tidak ada sosok senpai itu mengejar kita. Menghembuskan nafas lega, tanpa sengaja aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Len. Aku bisa merasakan badannya menegang sesaat seperti terkejut oleh listrik. Setidaknya aku bisa kabur dari senpai psikopat itu yang berusaha mencelakai Len, Kaito, Miku, dan aku.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Len membayar ongkos taksi. Ketika aku baru saja mau keluar dari taksi, aku hampir saja terjatuh karena tiba-tiba kaki kiriku nyeri hebat. Untungnya, Len menangkapku lagi dan membopongku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mukanya yang benar-benar khawatir. Dia meneriakkan nama Luka-san, sehingga Luka-san turun dari tangga dengan benar-benar panik. Agh, tendangan senpai itu baru mengefek sekarang.

"Ada apa, Tuan Len? Kau—oh astaga, Nona Rin!" pekik Luka-san. "betis kaki kananmu kenapa ungu sekali? Apa kau habis berkelahi? Ini parah!"

Aku dibawa ke kamarku dan aku dibaringkan di kasurku. Luka-san siap dengan handuk putih yang basah di dalam baskom berisi air es. Dia mengelap betisku itu, dan aku mendesis ketika rasa sakit muncul sedikit. Dia menguras air di handuk, lalu membasahinya lagi, dan membalutkan handuk itu di sekitar betisku.

"Nah, harusnya sudah begini kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk istirahat selama satu jam, lalu aku akan kembali untuk membalut lagi handuk yang kemungkinan sudah kering nanti. Bila rasa sakitnya belum berkurang sedikitpun, beritahu aku, oke?" ucap Luka-san.

Aku mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Dan yah…. Aku ditinggal berdua sendirian bersama Len. Huft. Pasti aku bakal diwawancarain, deh.

"Kamu habis ngapain sih? Main kabur aja. Abis itu lompat kayak mau bunuh diri." Tanyanya.

"Eum…. Gapapa... Tadi aku kebetulan melihat seseorang mencurigakan, jadi kukejar saja." Jawabku. Aku sedikit enggan memberitahu apa yang sudah aku jalani hari ini, karena aku mempunyai firasat kalau ini bersifat…. Rahasia. Maksudku, sewaktu aku diperkenalkan oleh Luka-san ke ruangan rahasia di balik lemari baju tua itu, Len tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu kepadaku. Dan Len juga tidak pernah berbicara bahwa menjadi _servant _dia itu harus menguasai bidang perkelahian, bukan sembarang suruh karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Begitu? Bisa jelaskan kenapa kakimu ungu begitu? Dan kenapa loncat segala?"

"Karena terlalu ingin tahu, aku terburu-buru. Saat menaiki tangga, aku terpeleset dan jatuh, sehingga kakiku keseleo! Saat sampai di atas bangunan, gak ada orang sama sekali. Terus, pintu buat keluar dari _rooftop_ susah dibuka, ya aku lompat aja deh."

"Heh…" dengusnya, seperti tidak percaya. Aku hanya memasang senyum 'oke' agar dia yakin bahwa aku tidak berbohong.

"Ah, bagaimana Miku dan Kaito tadi? Kamu tadi syok, tidak? Tiba-tiba…. hampir ditembak begitu…"

"Mereka? Baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kaget. Kalau aku, yah… Mana ada orang yang biasa-biasa saja sehabis hampir ditembak begitu? Kalau aku ketemu orang yang iseng itu…. Huff, aku hajar dia!"

Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa, meskipun hanya tertawa kecil. Dari mukanya yang tadinya terlihat kesal, begitu melihat aku tertawa, raut mukanya melunak sambil tertempel sebuah senyuman. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku sambil ikut tertawa. Entah kenapa, berada di waktu ini, rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti berjalan. Ada sesuatu aneh yang mengalir di tubuhku, dan membuat jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Orang iseng itu, benar-benar diluar iseng." omelku.

"Yaiyalah, mana ada orang iseng pake peluru beneran?"

"Heh... Aku akan menemukan orang iseng itu, lalu akan kugilas dia pake _roadroller_!"

"Huaaa, _roadroller_! Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Ikut apa?"

"Kita gilas orang itu bersama-sama!"

"Kita gilas orang itu bersama-sama," Kataku mengulang perkataan Len, sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

Hnggg...

Ah, ternyata aku ketiduran.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalaku agar bisa bangun sepenuhnya, dan melihat sekitar. Ya, ini kamarku. Saat menengok ke sebelahku, ada Len tertidur sambil duduk. Apa... Dia menungguku?

Handuk yang berada di kakiku sudah tidak berasa basah atau dingin lagi. Mungkin harus segera diganti, meskipun kakiku sudah merasa sedikit baikan. Aku harus latihan menguatkan diriku, jadi kakiku harus sembuh!

Baru saja mau mengganti handuk itu sendiri, tiba-tiba Luka-san masuk ke kamarku dan menghampiriku. "Nona Rin, bagaimana? Kakimu merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, tapi hanya sedikit menyengat kalau aku gerakkan." jawabku.

Luka-san mengganti handuk yang sebelumnya dengan handuk basah baru, lalu melihat sosok Len yang tertidur.

"Dia menunggumu?" tanyanya.

"Eh, mana kutahu? Bangun-bangun, dia udah kayak begitu."

"Hmm?" Luka-san tersenyum menggodaku.

"Ih, apasih! Bukan kayak gitu! Aku aja gak tau!"

"Orang spesial nih~"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal dan memalingkan mukaku, sementara Luka-san tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi apa yang baru saja terjadi sehingga menyebabkan luka seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam, tapi akhirnya kujawab juga. Aku menceritakan segalanya yang aku alami hari ini, dan respon Luka-san adalah manggut-manggut terlihat seperti 'ooh'.

"Dari yang kamu ceritakan... Sepertinya aku tahu siapa senpai yang kamu lawan."

"Siapa?"

"Lenka Kumigane. Satu kelas di atasmu, pindahan dari Osaka."

"Dia kuat, Luka-san. Bagaimana aku bisa melawannya? Dan... Kenapa dia mau mencelakai Len?"

"Begitu kakimu sudah pulih, aku akan berikan kamu latihan ekstra. Dan... Kalau yang satu itu..." Luka-san menggigit bibirnya. "aku akan ceritakan di kamar lain saja. Disini ada Len, bisa susah kalau ditengah-tengah berbicara dia bangun."

Aku mengangguk saja. Berarti, Luka-san sudah bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa kedatangan Lenka-senpai bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibawa santai. Aduh, jadi mirip drama gini nih ya?

"Kamu bisa berjalan, Nona Rin?" kata Luka-san sambil membantuku berdiri dari kasur tanpa membangunkan Len.

"Bisa... Tapi aku pegangan di Luka-san ya, masih sedikit nyeri nih."

Kami jalan berdua menelusuri lorong rumah yang luas dan mewah ini, dalam kesunyian. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat saja sampai di tempat tujuan dan berbincang, kan rada _awkward_ gitu. Tapi akhirnya kami sampai juga, di dalam kamar yang terletak paling pojok di lorong.

Luka-san menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu kamar dan setelah lampu sudah nyala terang, aku terpana dengan isi kamar ini. Ada banyak sekali foto Len dan juga kemungkinan orang tua-nya. Semua foto yang menyelimuti kamar ini dan dibingkai rapi, menunjukkan aura bahagia dan momen yang tak terlupakan. Di tengah kamar, ada sebuah sofa hijau tua yang besar, dan sebuah projektor film gaya tahun 80-an, lengkap dengan layar putih di depannya agar film yang dipancarkan dari projektor tersebut bisa ditonton. Di lantai, banyak kertas berserakan.

Tapi, bau kamar ini apek sekali. Seperti tidak pernah diurus dan dikunjungi.

"Ini apa, Luka-san?" tanyaku kagum.

"Ruangan keluarga Kagamine. Ini sarang mereka bersama," jawabnya. "meskipun orang tua Tuan Len selalu sibuk, tapi mereka selalu mencari waktu untuk bermain dengannya."

Sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Luka-san, aku berjalan perlahan melihat satu persatu bingkai foto yang menempel di dinding. Ada Len kecil lagi main ayunan, Len ngompol, Len jatuh, Len tertawa bersama ibu dan ayahnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sekarang, dimana orang tua dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di Inggris, bekerja."

"Bekerja?"

"Ya, bekerja. Sekarang, duduk di sebelahku. Akan kuceritakan sesuatu." suruh Luka-san yang duduk di sofa hijau itu, disusul dengan aku. "pernah dengar tentang Cavalry's Key?"

Oh, yang ada di majalah gosip Miku waktu itu? "Iya. Tapi itu apa, ya?"

"Cavalry's Key adalah kunci paling rahasia dan berbahaya yang sudah dilindungi pemerintah Jepang. Kunci ini dapat mengaktifasi sebuah benda yang bernama Aveus, yaitu mesin waktu yang berukuran sangat besar yang sedang dikembangkan oleh para ilmuwan sains organisasi UTAU."

"M-mesin waktu!?" pekikku tidak percaya.

"Ya, sebenarnya mereka sudah selesai membuatnya di tahun 2002. Tapi, masih ada tiga komponen yang hilang, sehingga mesin waktu itu tidak bisa beroperasi. Komponen-komponen itu dicuri."

"Kenapa dicuri? Bukannya bagus ya, kalo mesin waktu diciptakan? Bisa mengulang dan menghapus sejarah yang kejam."

"Seandainya memang langsung bisa begitu, komponen-komponen itu tidak akan pernah dicuri. Masalahnya, perkembangan teknologi zaman sekarang belum cukup memadai untuk membuatnya dengan sempurna. Ada tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa dampak terbesar dari kegagalan Proyek Aveus adalah terbentuknya lubang di area proyek yang luas tersebut akibat ledakan reaktor. Ini juga bisa dikatakan dampak yang sangat luar biasa, karena ledakan reaktor itu akan memusnahkan setengah bagian dari Bumi dan menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan ekosistem."

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya, bulu kudukku berdiri dan fantasi bahagiaku tentang mesin waktu hancur sudah. Separuh bumi... Hancur. Separuh lebih populasi makhluk hidup... Hancur.

Proyek itu selesai tahun 2002... Dan terhenti karena masih ada komponen yang hilang. Sekarang sudah 2015, berarti projek itu sudah tertunda 13 tahun.

"Kelihatannya, UTAU itu jenis orang-orang yang tidak sabaran, ya? Sudah 13 tahun tertunda, pasti mereka sekarang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan komponen itu kembali." ujarku. "tapi, apa hubungannya dengan orang tua Len?"

"Jaga rahasia ini dari siapapun termasuk sahabatmu. Orang tua Len adalah salah satu dari 5 orang yang bertugas menyimpan Cavalry's Key dan tiga komponen yang tercuri—atau, yang mereka curi."

Oke, aku kaget. Beneran kaget. Pantesan aja orang tua Len gak pernah dirumah.

"Mereka mencuri karena itu adalah perintah dari Pemerintah Jepang yang rahasia. Proyek Aveus terletak di negara ini, yang banyak akan lingkungan reaktor nuklir. Hanya saja tempat tersebut belum banyak orang tahu."

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa Len terlibat?"

"UTAU terus-terusan melacak orang yang mencuri komponen mereka, dan sayangnya kecurigaan beberapa dari mereka jatuh di orang tua Len, yang merupakan mantan jendral dan mantan letnan dari pasukan pertahanan Jepang. Mungkin, ada suruhan dari atasan untuk mencelakai Len atau menjadikan ha sandera agar orang tua Len bisa tunduk dan menyerahkan barang curian." jelasnya, lalu menatapku serius. "Len tahu semua tentang ini. Tapi dia terus sembunyikan ini pada dirinya sendiri lewat topeng murid populernya itu. Dan dia ada sebuah hubungan kenapa dia memilihmu. Jadi, jangan buat dia kecewa... Oke?"

Dengan itu, Luka-san pergi sendirian di ruangan ini. Jadi... Selama ini... Len...

_"Sama seperti... Diri seseorang yang kalau misalnya terancam harga dirinya. Beberapa kabur, beberapa berubah menjadi seseorang yang orang-orang inginkan dan tidak menjadi dirinya lagi."_

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia pernah berbicara seperti itu. Lagipula... Hubungan apa yang dia punya sehingga bisa memilihku?

Mengesampingkan itu, aku langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan mengejar Luka-san. Meneriakkan namanya, sehingga dia memutar badannya padaku.

"Ada apa, Nona Rin?"

"Ayo kita latihan sekarang, Luka-san! Ajari aku cara bela diri atau yang semacamnya!"

"Tapi, kakimu?"

"Kakiku tidak sebanding dengan nasib milyaran manusia!"

Luka-san tersenyum. "Kutunggu kau di ruangan bawah tanah."

Aku kira menjadi _servant_ seseorang itu sesimpel yang ada di anime-anime yang pernah kutonton. Mengerjakan maunya si _master_, lalu jatuh cinta, dan seterusnya.

Tapi itu bagi mereka. Bagiku, ini adalah kenyataan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anndddd yas! Done! Akhirnya ya akhirnya :')**

**Once again, I'm so sorry about everything hahahaha I guess I was kinda sleepy waktu itu, bisa-bisa chappie 6 bisa keganti -_-**

**Saya harap dan janji ini gak bakal keulang lagi ;) but for those yang baru baca, okay, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any kind of comments, saran ataupun kritik membangun.**

**Jaa!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Silence Is Not Golden

Hiiii omg maaf banget saya baru update :( to be honest sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama saya tulis, saya kira sudah ke upload jadii ehehehe ga nyadar saya ._. my deepest apologies, dearest readers!

Saya juga lagi ngestuck di salah satu fandom nih. Yaaa gak fandom juga namanya sih... Crossover gitu. Frozen/RoTG, aneh kan? Saya juga lagi ngembangin satu fic tentang crossover itu, dalam bahasa Inggris tapi. Tapi sekarang yang penting saya bisa update! :D

Once again, I'm so sorry guys :( enjoy this update, tho! :)

I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're like a thick book. You weigh me so much. But I love the way you fit in my arms.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oujisama No Dango!<strong>

Chapter 7 : Silence... Is Not Golden

* * *

><p>"Kamu enggak ngeliat Rin..?" ulangku lagi dengan nada kecewa dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala. "Um, makasih. Tapi serius, Luka... Dia udah jarang keliatan, baik di rumah atau di sekolah, dalam 6 hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang lagi kalian sembunyiin, ya?" kataku dengan penuh curiga. Aku tau, pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal! Yap!<p>

Tapi ekspresi wajah Luka seakan mematahkan teoriku. Dia menggeleng lagi. "Mohon maaf Tuan Len, tapi sayapun juga tidak tahu betul mengenai itu. Terakhir saya berbicara dengan Nona Rin saja 4 hari yang lalu."

"Kalian berbicara tentang apa?"

"Saya hanya menanyakan kabarnya dan bagaimana keadaan di sekolah. Setelah menjawab, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin belajar."

Hm...? Dia terlihat seperti hilang. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya di kelas... di rumah? Tidak pernah. Pergi ke sekolah bersamaku sekarang sudah jarang. Makan bersama? Ngobrol? Berantem? Belajar bersama? Jangan ditanya.

Tapi mungkin saja dia masih ada kontak dengan Miku, karena dia adalah teman terdekatnya, atau bahkan sahabat. Jadi kalau dugaan Luka adalah dia sedang sibuk belajar...

...Jadwal ujian akhir semester saja masih jauh.

Aku membubarkan Luka. Ketika dia sudah tidak ada dari pandanganku, aku melepaskan nafas panjang sambil memijit keningku dan berhenti di tengah jalan karena lolongan perutku yang minta diisi. Langsung saja aku beranjak ke dapur, mengambil beberapa kudapan, dan memakannya sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. Entah keberuntungan atau bukan, baru saja aku mau membuka knop pintu kamar, dari sudut mataku dapat terlihat sosok perempuan berambut pirang hendak turun tangga.

Kujatuhkan kudapan-kudapanku dan berlari menuju Rin, tapi karena suara benturan antara kudapan-kudapan dan lantai yang kencang, itu membuat Rin menengok ke arahku dan lari dariku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi entah kenapa, kecepatan larinya sangat cepat.

"Rin!" panggilku padanya, tapi dia tetap berlari dan tidak menengok ke belakang.

Dan aku sadar bahwa pengejaranku sia-sia. Jarak antara kami terlalu banyak.

* * *

><p>"Huft," desah Miku, sama sekali tidak menyendok sesuap bekalpun ke dalam mulutnya. Pemandangan yang jarang dilihat ketika didalam bekalnya itu ada banyak daun bawang.<p>

"Loh, enggak makan? Kenapa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito cemas.

Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan menutup tempat bekalnya. "Udah berapa hari Rin enggak ikut kita makan bareng? Nggak bilang-bilang. Jarang ngobrol pula."

Badanku dengan sendirinya berdiri, "Dia juga enggak ngobrol sama kamu?"

Miku tersetak kaget karena responku yang tiba-tiba. "Eh? Umm... Iya, akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin dia didaftarin guru buat lomba, kali? Jadi dia belajar keras... Atau karena nilainya jelek jadi dia sibuk? Bisa aja! _Positive thinking_ dong!" ucap Kaito dengan nadanya yang memberi kami semangat.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Kami bertiga cepat-cepat membereskan bekal dan pergi menuju kelas kami, dan ketika kami masuk, ada...

"Rin!" panggil Miku. Tapi sebelum Rin melihat ke arah kami, kami diterjang rombongan teman-teman sekelas kami yang masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga kami terbawa arus, dan dia tidak dapat melihat kami. Sial…

Tadinya Miku mau memanggil dia lagi, tapi Momo-sensei sudah keburu masuk kelas. Kenapa harus sesusah ini sih buat manggil Rin aja? Kayak bener-bener gak ditakdirin.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung, satu demi satu, sampai akhirnya pulang sekolah. Aku menengok ke belakang, ke arah meja Rin, dan dia sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat. Karena tidak mau ketinggalan, aku dan Kaito mengejarnya.

"Rin, berhenti!" teriakku pada Rin.

"Hei, emangnya kita mau ngapain kamu sih!?" teriak Kaito frustasi.

Kita terus mengejarnya sampai ke luar sekolah, ke jalanan, dan akhirnya kami memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Rin terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti karena ada pagar tinggi, membuatku tersenyum dengan kemenangan. Ya, dia bisa ditangkap!

Tapi apa yang membuatku kaget adalah, Rin memanjat pagar itu dengan mudah dan melompatinya. Dia berhasil kabur dari kami.

"Buset itu orang kapan bisa jago _parkour_!?" jerit Kaito.

"Lah mana kutahu? Sana kejar!"

"Kok aku? Kamu ikut juga lah!"

"Pagarnya ketinggian…." ujarku pelan.

"Jadi, mau lanjut kejar?" tanyanya, menengok padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya berjalan keluar dari gang, diikuti oleh Kaito dari belakang yang sudah pasti tahu jawabanku apa. Kami berpisah jalan karena rumah kami jauh dari satu sama lain. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan membuka handphoneku, menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Rin, temui aku di halaman belakang jam 7 malam nanti.**

Aku menunggu jam 7 untuk cepat datang. Berharap Rin membaca pesanku dan mengikuti permintaanku. Ketika waktu yang ditentukan sudah datang, aku sudah berada di halaman belakang rumahku yang luas.

Tentu saja, sampai lewat tengah malampun,

Dia tidak datang.

* * *

><p>"Oke, kita panggil dia pake <em>speaker <em>sekolah! Kaito, suaramu kan berat tuh. Tiruin suara kepala sekolah!" usul Miku dengan matanya yang berkelap-kelip.

"Eh, kalo misalnya kita ketahuan gimana!?" elak Kaito.

"Kepala sekolahnya aja lagi rapat di luar kota. Udah, cepetan!" Miku mendorong aku dan Kaito menuju ruang pengumuman, dimana biasanya kepala sekolah berbicara menyampaikan pesan dan sampai di _speaker_ masing-masing kelas.

Kaito berdehem sebelum memegang mikrofon dan menyalakan tombol untuk mulai berbicara.

"Mohon perhatian, kepada Rin Kagane kelas 1-2, segera datang ke ruang pengumuman sekarang juga. Terima kasih." Kaito langsung mematikan tombol berbicara dan memberi kami cengiran sukses. Aku dan Miku cengir balik.

"SHION KAITOOOOOOOO! NGAPAIN KAMU NIRUIN SUARA SAYA!?"

"HAH? Miku-chan, kamu bilang kepala sekolah lagi di luar kota!?" jerit Kaito panik.

"Lah lah, mana kutahu? Jangan-jangan aku salah info?"

"KAWAN TERCINTA, LARI!" jeritku.

* * *

><p>"Jeruk?" kataku dan Miku bersamaan dengan kebingungan.<p>

"Iya! Miku-chan pernah bilang si Rin gila sama jeruk!" jawab Kaito antusias, diikuti dengan anggukan Miku sambil menggumam 'oh iya ya'.

Kaito menaruh lima buah jeruk di atas meja Rin dan kami bersembunyi di balik meja guru, tempat yang cukup aman dari penglihatan perempuan berambut pirang itu. Untung kelas kosong. Rencananya, begitu Rin masuk perangkap, kami akan lompat dari tempat dan menangkapnya.

….

…

…..

…..

"Kok dia lama banget sih?" kataku frustasi.

"Um…. Aku punya perasaan gak enak…" komentar Miku.

…

…..

…

…..

"Tunggu. Kaito, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Jam 17.25, kenapa?"

"YA AMPUN SEKOLAH KAN UDAH BUBAR DARI 55 MENIT YANG LALU!"

* * *

><p>"Oke, selesai!" sahutku riang sambil memasuki kamarku yang sudah dihuni Miku dan Kaito yang sedang duduk di depan laptopku.<p>

"Kita ngapain sih, Len? Kok kita nonton video kamar orang begini? Paranormal Activity ya?" tanya Miku polos.

"Enggak, itu… Kamera tersembunyi! Jadi kita bisa memonitor Rin dan cari tahu apa yang selama ini dia lakuin! HUAHAHAHA." Jawabku sambil tertawa puas, diikuti dengan mulut Miku dan Kaito yang terbuka lebar seakan terlihat seperti kalau aku itu _mastermind _ter-ahli di dunia.

Jadi, mereka berdua menginap di rumahku hanya malam ini saja, untuk menjalankan rencanaku.

…

...

...

"Rin masuk kamar!" sahut Kaito.

"Rin duduk!" sahut Miku.

"Rin tiduran!"

"Rin siul-siulan!"

"_Ah, bosen banget…. Ngapain ya?"_

Seketika Miku dan Kaito berhenti menyahut kegiatan-kegiatan Rin dan mendengarkan baik-baik setiap ucapan Rin, begitu juga aku.

Rin diam sebentar, melihat langit-langit. _"Oh iya. Latihan lagi aja deh."_

Latihan? Latihan apa?

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari riasnya, mengambil sesuatu. Lalu dia memakainya di kedua tangannya. Sarung tangan hitam..?

Dia berjalan keluar kamar, tapi sebelum itu dia berhenti, perlahan-lahan menengadah dan melihat ke arah kami…. GLEK! DIA TAHU KEBERADAAN KAMERA KAMI!

"_Kamera? Luka-san ngapain sih?" _Rin melompat dan _wuushh_! Dia mengambil kamera tersembunyi itu dan dengan sekejap layar laptopku berubah menjadi hitam. Entah kamera itu dia matikan atau dia hancurkan…. Ugh….

"Jadi kita gagal lagi?" tanya Miku.

"Enggak," kataku dengan mantap. "kita udah dapet informasi kecil. Dia mau latihan, tapi latihan apa? Dan kenapa dia pakai sarung tangan yang jelas-jelas sekarang itu bukan musimnya hawa dingin?"

Miku tersenyum puas. "Sekarang aku bisa tidur tanpa penyesalan karena datang kesini. Aku tidur duluan ya." dan perempuan berambut hijau toska itu menggeliat masuk ke dalam _sleeping bag_-nya lalu tidur, mungkin.

"Enggak tidur, Len?" tanya Kaito yang mulai menguap. "sekarang udah jam 11 malem, loh. Besok sekolah."

"Mungkin agak maleman. Tidur aja duluan." jawabku.

Kaito meregangkan tangannya dan mulai menggeliat masuk ke dalam _sleeping bag_-nya. Setelah memastikan bahwa keduanya sudah tidur pulas, aku mematikan laptopku dan beranjak keluar kamar diam-diam. Sambil mengendap-endap ke lobi depan rumah, hanya satu catatan kecil yang terus menempel di otakku; _latihan_ apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis normal pada jam 11 malam?

Sesampainya di lobi, aku langsung berbelok ke arah sayap kiri rumah—mansionku. Lalu aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang berbicara, jadi aku langsung berjalan menuju ke dekat sumber suara dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar. Suara itu terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada di depan pilar tempat aku bersembunyi. Sepertinya pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit.

"—Akh! Luka-san, pelan-pelan dong!"

Suara Rin...!

"Tahan, Nona Rin. Ini memang sedikit sakit."

Kenapa terdengar salah ya...?

"Kenapa enggak diperban aja? Ribet banget sampe harus pake disinfektan begini!"

"Soalnya kamu bisa infeksi. Saya kan sudah bilang kalau giliran saya yang menyerang, kamu yang bertahan. Kamu malah menyerang balik. Itu gak baik loh."

"Iya iya..."

Apaan sih? Mereka ngomongin tentang apaan? Seakan-akan mereka abis bantai-bantaian satu sama lain... Pake golok... Gara-gara tuna sama jeruk... Serem...

Tapi aku sekarang tahu. AHA. Luka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah. Saya duluan ya, hari ini sampai sini saja. Banyak-banyak istirahat, oke." dengan begitu Luka-san pergi dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Kesempatanku!

Aku memasuki kamar itu dengan cepat setelah Luka-san sudah tidak ada dari pandangan dan mengunci pintu kamar secepat yang kubisa. Rin memandangku aneh, ya, aku tidak tahu arti tatapannya bagaimana. Tapi yang pasti, aneh.

"Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kamu menjauhi aku, Kaito, dan parahnya lagi, Miku. Dan jelaskan apa maksudnya 'latihan'mu itu." perintahku tegas dan dia memalingkan mukanya dariku sambil bergumam, 'oh jadi itu kamera dia'.

Dia memalingkan mukanya padaku lagi. "Itu semua yang terbaik buat kamu."

"Terbaik? Buat aku? Ha! Mungkin maksudmu... Terbodoh?"

Sekejap dia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dari kasur sambil setengah menyahut, "Eh! Kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah begitu? Kalo kamu gak tau masalahnya apa, gak usah ngomong seakan-akan kamu itu bener, deh!"

"Kamu emangnya enggak tahu seberapa khawatirnya sahabatmu sama kamu? Kamu belom kontak apapun dengan dia selama seminggu lebih!"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Len!"

"Kamu enggak tahu! Apapun yang kamu lakukan itu, cuman berefek positif buat kamu dan Luka-san saja!"

"Hah...?"

"Kamu egois!"

Kata-kata itu bervolume kencang dan keluar tanpa pemikiran dua kali. Keheningan melanda Rin yang menatapku tidak percaya, seolah aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Aku tetap berdiri di tempat dan menatapnya, mempertahankan _cool_-ku. Sampai akhirnya dengan pandangan sinis yang dilemparnya padaku sekali lagi, dia berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Kalau bukan untuk kamu, sekarang aku masih tidur." lalu dia lompat dari jendela dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku tidak mengejarnya, hanya melihatnya pergi dan tenggelam dalam lautan pikiran. Kenapa aku bisa semarah itu padanya? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal-hal itu padanya? Kenapa aku lancar sekali mengatakan semua itu? Kenapa aku merasa tidak bersalah? Kenapa... Kenapa...

Rasanya kosong...?

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, aku berusaha menjauhi Rin, apalagi melihat matanya, bertolak belakang dengan aksi-aksiku sebelumnya yang selalu mengejarnya disekolah. Bahkan ketika Kaito atau Miku mengusulkan ide-ide baru untuk menangkapnya lagi, aku terus menolak untuk berpatisipasi dengan mereka.<p>

"Len, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito yang sudah tahu bahwa aku ada apa-apa.

"Enggak apa-apa."

"Kebiasaan orang-orang yaa... Bilangnya enggak apa-apa, taunya apa-apanya bejibun. Ada apa sih Len?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku dari Miku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sambil melihat orang-orang yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan karena jam istirahat adalah waktu yang pas untuk mereka sekarang. Telingaku menangkap panggilan Miku yang berulang kali meminta untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya, aku ladeni pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Kalian masih ingat pada saat kita di plaza dan mengunjungi kafe baru itu?"

"Umm, iya?" jawab keduanya bingung.

"Seandainya peluru itu mengenaiku," kutatap manik mata mereka yang mulai membesar. "apa kalian pikir Rin tidak akan berubah seperti ini?"

Kaito dan Miku saling bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum kembali menatapku. "Nggak tahu." jawab mereka serempak.

Sudah kuduga itu jawaban mereka... Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa aku menanyakan itu—

"Tapi pastinya Rin bakal lebih parah daripada sekarang."

Kepalaku dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Miku. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah... Intuisi wanita... Biasanya selalu benar..."

Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja, permainan feeling. Teori apa yang bisa keluar tanpa adanya fakta...

Setelah bel selesai istirahat berbunyi, kami bertiga pergi ke kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah itu, guru pelajaran selanjutnya pun datang.

"Baik, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin." tuturnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, serahkan PR kalian yang sudah saya berikan kemarin di meja saya."

HAH? PR? Tungguuu... Oh ya! PR Sejarah! Aku langsung menengok ke arah Kaito yang ada di sebelahku yang hendak memberikan PR-nya dan berbisik, "Hoy! Kenapa kamu dan Miku enggak ngerjain PR bareng aku kemarin!?"

"Loh? Kamu lagi sibuk sama kamera di kamar Rin!" bisik Kaito balik lalu pergi ke meja guru untuk menyerahkan tugasnya.

Ketika semua murid sudah menyerahkan tugasnya, aku kira aku selamat. "Ada 2 orang yang tidak mengumpulkan PR. Angkat tangan kalian!"

Setidaknya aku ada temannya kalau memang sensei mau kasih hukuman! Aku langsung menaikkan tanganku.

"Oke, hukuman kalian, kerjakan PR yang saya beri kemarin sekaligus bonus 15 nomor lagi di halaman selanjutnya. Kerjakan di perpustakaan, Kagamine-san, Kagane-san."

HAH? RIN? BARENG RIN? BERDUA AJA?

Sambil berdoa untuk yang terbaik, aku mengambil buku dan alat tulisku lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Aku dapat merasakan Rin yang berjalan mengikutiku di belakangku dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku dan dia duduk berjauhan.

Aku tidak tahu kali ini penyebabnya apa. Apakah karena dari _latihan_nya itu atau karena ucapanku kemarin.

Perpustakaan ini sepi sekali... Sangat sepi. Yang hanya terdengar adalah goresan pulpen pada buku atau terkadang ketukan kakiku.

...

...

...

"Bisa tolong nggak, berhenti ketuk-ketuk kakimu ke meja?" kata Rin tiba-tiba dengan kesal.

"E-eh? Oh!" aku langsung berhenti menggoyangkan kakiku.

Udah. Pembicaraan selesai. Diem lagi.

...

...

...

"...Rin," aku langsung kaget setelah nama itu terperosot keluar dari bibirku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, dan Rin menatapku pelan-pelan.

"...?" Rin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uh..." aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Mulutku terbuka, seakan-akan ingin terus bergerak, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya mulut ini ingin terus bergerak... Padahal harusnya aku sedang marah padanya...

Karena aku kelamaan, dia memalingkan mukanya dariku.

Setelah itu, perpustakaan terus terjaga dalam keheningan sampai bel pelajaraan selanjutnya berbunyi.

* * *

><p>"Yooo, Len! Gimana tadi?" tanya Kaito antusias ketika aku datang ke lapangan <em>indoor<em> dengan baju olahragaku. Ya, sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga.

"Apa tadi kalian ngobrol?" tanya Miku dengan muka penuh harap.

"Umm, iya?" jawabku.

"Baguslah! Ayo tuh, giliran cowok yang mulai volinya!" kata Miku dengan riang sambil menepuk pundakku dan Kaito.

Aku dan Kaito berada di tim yang sama. Salah satu anak dari tim lawan mulai menservis bola, dan kami mulai bergerak kemana-mana.

"Kagamine! Bolanya!" sahut salah satu teman satu timku yang berada di sebelahku dengan rambut kuning keemasan, Kikaito, sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ah!" karena sahutannya, aku bisa menangkis bola kembali ke daerah lawan yang lengah dan memberi timku satu poin. Dengan cepat, aku menengok ke arah Kikaito dan memberinya cengiran terima kasih.

Sekarang giliran timku yang servis. Ketika bola sudah terpukul, lawan bisa menangkis bola dengan baik. Pukul, tangkis, tangkis, pukul, pukul, tangkis...

Sampai akhirnya ada bola yang melayang ke arahku. Aku sudah mantap ingin menangkis bola itu, tetapi tiba-tiba Kikaito berlari ke depanku. "Aku saja yang tangani, Kagamine!" katanya dengan penuh energi.

Kukira Kikaito akan menambah poin untuk tim kami lagi. Tapi... Ketika bola itu mendapat tekanan gaya dari kepalan tangan Kikaito...

_**BLEDAAAAARRRRR!**_

Aku tidak tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja aku terhempas ke belakang dengan sangat kancang, dan ketika aku mendarat di lantai, aku rasa sikuku tergesek sehingga terasa sangat perih. Banyak kudengar anak-anak kelas menjerit dan berteriak. Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan berdiri. Ugh... Lengan kananku jadi perih digerakkan...

Pemandangannya berantakan. Murid-murid berlarian, guru olahraga hilang entah kemana, dan... Ada laki-laki terbujur kaku agak kusam di tengah lapangan... ASTAGA, KIKAITO!

Aku melupakan rasa perih dan pegal di lengan kananku untuk berlari ke arahnya lalu duduk, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Oi, bangun! Kikaito!"

Kedua tangan Kikaito seperti tersapu abu hitam, sedikit di muka dan bajunya juga. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya sedikit. "Kagamine... A-apa itu...?"

Aku menggeleng tidak tahu. Kemungkinan yang ada di kepalaku adalah ledakan. Bola itu meledak... Membuat Kikaito terluka dan aku terhempas... Seandainya saja Kikaito tidak menggantikanku menangkis bola, aku bisa saja...!

Ah, ah! Sudahlah! Sekarang bukannya perang batin. Ada teman terluka disini. Aku membantunya berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di pundakku. Aku berniat membawanya ke UKS, tapi aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

Kaito dan Miku mana?

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Itu.. Jeritan Miku!

Kulihat Miku yang berjarak agak jauh dariku. Kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Ada seseorang yang memakai topeng perak kebiruan dan berpakaian serba hitam, mencekiknya hingga badannya ikut terangkat. Kedua tangan Miku berusaha melepaskan cekikan yang menempel di lehernya, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Kenapa ada orang aneh yang mau menyerbu kelas kami...?!

Aku mengantar Kikaito ke tempat yang aman dengan secepat mungkin lalu berteriak pada orang yang tidak tahu diri itu, "Lepaskan Miku!"

Orang itu menengok ke arahku. Dalam hitungan detik, dia melepaskan cekikannya dan membuat Miku jatuh terbaring sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Oh. Lihatlah pahlawan baru kita ini. Gagahnya," ejeknya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa maumu?!" teriakku lagi meskipun aku mulai merasakan sedikit ketakutan.

"Mauku? Hmmm..." entah kenapa aku merasa kalau orang ini sedang tersenyum jahat di balik topengnya. "kau, Len Kagamine."

Oke. Kalau aku perempuan, kata-kata itu terdengar SANGAT salah. Tapi... Maksudnya apa?

Aku tidak beranjak kemana-mana, tetap tegak di tempatku berdiri sambil meng-_glare_ dia sebisa mungkin. Makin lama, orang itu makin dekat padaku. "Kata bos, kamu itu bakal susah didapat. Ternyata, lebih gampang dari berkedip. Tenang saja, aku hanya akan membawamu ketempat kau seharusnya berada, dan—"

"TEMPAT SEHARUSNYA BERADA ITU DISINI!" pekik seorang gadis tiba-tiba, entah darimana asalnya, lalu orang misterius di depanku hilang dari pandanganku.

Kaget, mataku mengikuti kemana orang itu hilang—tepatnya, terdorong—oleh seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde... _EH, RIN!?

Orang yang jelas-jelas tubuhnya lebih besar dari gadis itu justru berada di bawah cengkramannya. Ia mendecak kesal dan memberinya tendangan di perut Rin supaya bisa bebas. Hebatnya, Rin menghindari itu sehingga melepaskan cengkramannya. Orang misterius yang tampak seperti laki-laki itu bangkit dan tertawa garing.

"Haha, kau lumayan juga. Siapa? Adiknya?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Tidak sepenting itu," gumamnya, matanya terus menempel pada figur misterius itu. Entah kenapa aku agak kecewa. "tapi aku _servant_-nya."

Tanpa kusadari, Rin sudah berada di depan laki-laki itu dengan sebuah _staff _yang tak kutahu bagaimana sudah ada di tangannya. Dia memukul kaki laki-laki itu dengan tongkatnya sekuat tenaga lalu pinggangnya, membuat laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan, lalu mundur darinya dan terjaga dalam posisi siaga.

"Cih, jangan sombong kau!" geram lelaki itu dan berlari menyerbu Rin. Kepalan tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan yang sepertinya terbuat dari besi, melayang ke arah kepala Rin. Lagi-lagi, dengan mudahnya, dia menghindari serangan itu. Dengan cepat dia menendang 'anu' si pria misterius tersebut dengan lututnya, dan bruukk, jatuh meringislah orang berbadan besar ini. Segitu. Gampangnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu." kata Rin menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Matanya berjalan ke arahku dan dari tatapan dingin yang ia berikan pada lelaki itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh cemas dan takut. "Len! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Begitulah apa yang dia katakan selagi dia berlari ke arahku dan memegangku di bahu dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya disesaki oleh oksigen yang seakan memaksaku untuk tak berbicara. Aku... Kaget.

Rin, kenapa dia bisa selincah dan selihai itu? Dibalik badannya yang mungil, seakan-akan kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari pegulat profesional. Padahal tiap pelajaran olahraga saja dia bisa dibilang di bawah kategori 'biasa-biasa' saja...

Apa... Yang terjadi...?

Kenapa...? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terbang di sekitar kepalaku...

Saking disibukinya oleh alam pikirku, aku tak sempat melihat laki-laki yang sempat rubuh itu berjalan pelan ke arah Rin dengan aura yang mengerikan dan sebuah objek kecil yang mengkilat di tangannya. Aku tak sempat memberitahu Rin tepat waktu. Rin—!

"Agh!" Rin jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi pundak kanannya yang terluka karena objek yang menempel di pundaknya itu. Pisau lipat.

Refleks, aku mundur perlahan. "Hahaha, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan musuhmu diam saja. Lihat kau, tak berdaya sekarang, kan?" laki-laki itu kemudian seakan menatapku. "nah, kau, sekarang ikutlah denganku. Menurut saja."

Enak saja! Langsung saja aku berlari menjauh darinya dan berusaha mencari sebuah perlindungan terdekat. Polisi? Handphoneku kutaruh di dalam lokerku! Kejauhan! Apa...

Aku mengambil stik besi baseball yang ada di ujung lapangan, berantakan dengan beberapa alat olahraga lainnya.

Lalu aku memposisikan diriku dengan stik itu untuk menjaga diri.

"Bisa apa kau dengan itu?" ledek laki-laki itu yang sudah berhadapan denganku. Aku hanya menenggak ludah.

Dia mengayunkan tangan besinya, dan aku menahannya dengan stik besi ini. _PRAANGG!_ Kalau kalian mau tahu, aku memakai segenap kekuatanku untuk menahan serangannya dengan stik untuk tidak dapat mengenaiku. Namun dia menambah tenaganya, sehingga terpaksa aku menghindar ke sebelah kiri supaya aku tidak kecapaian menahan serangannya hingga mengenaiku.

Sialnya, stik itu terlepas dari tanganku saat aku menghindar.

Agh...

Seakan bahwa dia telah menang, aku merasakan cengiran jahatnya. "Kurasa kamu perlu 'ditenangkan' sedikit, ya? Tenang saja, pukulan ini tidak sakit kok."

Dia mau membuatku pingsan!? TANGAN BESINYA ITU? GA SAKIT GIMANA MAKSUDMU!?

Baru saja dia mau mengangkat tangannya untuk menyakitiku, tibatiba dia tertarik ke belakang dan terjatuh.

Ada Rin di belakangnya.

Dengan pisau yang masih menancap di pundak kanannya.

"Jangan kira aku belum selesai denganmu." gumamnya muram.

"Ck, penggangu—" sebelum dia selesai berbicara, Rin mengangkatnya dan membantingnya ke belakang. Dia berdiri, dihadiahi Rin sebuah tonjokan di pipi dan sebuah _uppercut_.

Laki-laki itu seperti menyeka darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya yang tersembunyi oleh topeng tersebut. "Cih. Kau kira, dia layak untuk kau lindungi?"

"Layak...?" Rin menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya dia menghargai kerja kerasmu ini?"

Kerja... Keras...?

Rin seketika berhenti bergerak, mata terbuka lebar seakan tertusuk oleh kata-katanya. Aku ingin berteriak agar dia sadar, tapi sudah telat. Kepalan tangannya itu akhirnya mengenai Rin, membuatnya jatuh jauh ke arahku dan tersungkur. Langsung saja aku merangkak kepadanya karena dekat dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Rin! Rin! Bangun! Ayolah!" kataku takut. Ya tentu saja takut. Dengan pisau yang masih menempel di pundak dan jatuh tersungkur begitu, normal gak sih buat cewek SMA!?

"Nggh... Len..." dia berusaha bangkit dan aku membawanya ke dalam dekapanku selagi musuh kami mendekati kami yang terpojok tidak berdaya dengan perlahan dengan aura kemenangannya.

"Jadi? Kata terakhir?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kata terakhir? Heh. Aku hanya ingin memberimu penjelasan." ucap Rin dengan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli dia menghargai kerja kerasku apa tidak,"

...Apa?

"Aku juga tidak peduli dia benci padaku. Tidak suka padaku. Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Itu janjiku padanya,"

_Iya, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kamu. Itu kan yang mau kamu dengar?_

"Dia membuatku mengerti akan perasaan mempunyai teman,"

_Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apakah aku temanmu?_

_Hem. Iya deh._

"Dan semua itu yang membuatnya layak untuk dilindungi!" kata Rin mantap.

"Bagus, bagus. Pidato yang menguras air mata. Sekarang, bersiaplah!" laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya, aku dan Rin menutup mata untuk menerima rasa sakit...

**BUAGH!**

...

...

Kenapa tidak sakit sedikitpun...?

Aku membuka mata secara perlahan. Eh, Miku!?

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" kata Miku sambil ngos-ngosan dengan stik besi baseball... Yang sempat lepas dari tanganku!

Musuh kami sekarang sudah roboh karena pukulan stik baseball dari Miku. Ah, aku lupa sama sekali dengan Miku daritadi! Untunglah dia datang...

Beberapa polisi masuk dan kemudian muncullah Kaito, berlari ke arah kami. "Kawan-kawan, maaf menghilang! Aku tadi memanggil polisi!"

Tepat waktu sekali kedua temanku ini!

Aku melepas dekapanku pada Rin. "Rin, bagaimana—EH, RIN!?" aku kaget bukan main ketika kedua mata gadis itu tertutup dengan mukanya yang pucat.

"Cepat, Kaito, panggil ambulans! Rin akan kehilangan banyak darah!" sahut Miku ketakutan saat melihat luka Rin, lalu memeluknya.

Perlahan dan lemah, dia membuka kelopak matanya. "...Len..."

"Rin? Diamlah! Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi! Kamu bisa kehabisan darah!" sahutku. Dia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum lemah dan berkata pelan,

"...Bagaimana... Kabarmu..?"

_Deg_. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul. Perasaan pada saat aku ingin berbicara dengannya waktu dihukum di perpustakaan.

Ah...

Aku mengerti perasaan kosong saat itu.

Aku mengerti kenapa aku memanggil namanya saat itu tanpa sadar.

Aku mengerti kenapa rasanya mulutku saat itu ingin terus bergerak padahal aku sedang marah padanya.

Air mataku turun satu persatu.

Aku... Rindu kepadanya.

Aku rindu Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>- Rin's POV -<strong>

...

...

Nggh...

Seluruh badanku terasa pegal...

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku dan melihat lampu neon yang menyala terang. Dinding putih. Bau ruangan yang agak _familiar_...

Aku menengok ke arah kiri dan melihat seseorang tertidur dengan muka terbenam kedua tangannya di kasur yang sedang kutiduri. Rambutnya _honey blonde_... _Ponytail_... Len?

Kulihat tangan kiriku, ternyata ada selang infus. Pantas saja seperti ada yang menempel. Apa aku ada dirumah sakit?

"Len..?" panggilku pelan, hanya memastikan saja. Aku tidak berniat membangunkannya, ya, kalau dia capek...

"Eh... Rin?" tapi dia terbangun. Dia mengangkat mukanya dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang benar-benar seperti batu _aquamarine_ yang bersinar, lalu memelukku pelan. Aku sempat kaget, sampai kulihat perban yang melilit di siku kanannya. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu bangun juga! Kamu merasa enakkan? Perlu sesuatu?"

"Enggak. Itu... Lukamu..." kataku melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk sikunya.

"Oh, ini? Cuman luka kecil. Tergesek karena ledakan bola tadi. Enggak separah punyamu kok." jawabnya dengan senyuman _assuring_-nya. Ya betul saja sih, pundak kananku pegal luar biasa. Aku juga merasa pipiku diberi perban, pasti karena tonjokan si laki-laki misterius itu.

Oh ya, laki-laki itu!

"Len, bagaimana laki-laki itu!?" kataku panik.

"Sudah ditangani para polisi. Nanti kalau kamu sudah enakkan, kita kunjungin kantor polisi." jawabnya. "Rin, maaf, aku minta maaf banget. Aku marah-marah ke kamu tanpa alasan yang jelas dan membuatmu kecewa dengan kata-kataku. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Senyumku mengembang kecil. "Iya. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

Tidak perlu kusembunyikan lagi... Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu. Lagipula aku sudah tampil di depan dia. Dia pasti akan tanya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi beralasan.

"Kalau kamu enggak keberatan... Kamu bisa kan, beritahu aku semuanya? _Latihan_ di malam harimu, kenapa kamu menjauhi kami, dan... Semuanya." ucapnya, memandangku penuh harap.

Aku memberitahu apa yang sudah Luka-san beritahu tentang Cavalry's Key. Orang tuanya. Aveus. Keselamatannya. Dan suatu hubungan yang masih belum diketahui antara aku dengan Len.

Len bilang dia sudah tau tentang semua itu, kecuali hubungan antara kami berdua. Dan sekarang...

"Alasan kenapa aku berlatih diam-diam dan menjauhi kalian bertiga," aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan menyakiti orang-orang di depan kalian. Apalagi kau, Len. Aku merasa... Seperti orang yang kejam…"

"Orang yang kejam itu menyakiti orang-orang tanpa alasan. Kamu kan sudah tidak mendapat pilihan lain, plus, yang kamu hadapi itu orang-orang dengan niat jahat. Jadi, kenapa?" Len tersenyum. "Toh kamu juga melakukan ini untukku."

Aku tersentak dan berkeringat dingin. Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak… Aku malu! "E-eh! Tau darimana?! Enggak sih yeee!"

"Heeeh, saat kamu masih sibuk tidur, Luka kan memberitahu aku." Len terkekeh. Dia berhenti dan memandangku hangat. "Tapi, terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kamu lakukan."

Senyumnya yang membuat dadaku terasa hangat dan berdegup pelan membuatku ikut tersenyum, walaupun kecil. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat, mungkin aku belum benar-benar sembuh. Kalau ingin tidur, baru hari ini saja aku merasa lega dan puas.

Kututup mataku secara perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik, aku merasakan tangan Len mengusap-usap rambutku. Nafasnya turun ke telingaku dan dia berbisik, "Selamat malam, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand cut! That's a wrap! Yeup, so sorry guys for the late update, once again. Saya bisa janji kok kalo fic ini ga bakal di discontinue huehehe ;3 feel free to leave any kind of reviews; comments or constructive criticisms! Poor Rin maaf ya kena luka muku huehehe ;_;**

**Yaaaa okey, see you di chappie selanjutnya~**


End file.
